Cuando la luna Perdio su Resplandor
by Valandil Eluch
Summary: Je je je je sip un nuevo capitulo ya se era hora. Sailor Donovan ha despertado se enfrenta a sus enemigos que le deparara el destino a nuestro mundo el acaso sel Ragnarok es evidente?
1. Ellos Regresan

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado sobre quien eres en realidad? O ¿Quién fuiste? O ¿Por qué estas aquí? Y ¿Qué sucede si descubres q eres la sombra de un pasado? ¿Qué por mas que lo intentes ese pasado marco tu destino? Y ¿Qué nunca podrás escapar de el?  
  
Son las 8:00 p.m. y el cielo esta totalmente abierto se ven las estrellas mas brillantes q nunca. Se puede ver a una pareja sentada en el parque mirándose mutuamente perdiéndose cada uno de ellos en la mirada del otro. Estando en una especie de éxtasis solo por el hecho de estar juntos. Y así están amándose con la mirada mirando las estrellas juntos agarrados de la mano.  
  
La noche parece estar del lado de ellos pareciera q la luna y las estrellas se estuvieran exhibiendo solo para ellos. Y el joven mira detenidamente a su dame y siente q su corazón palpita mas de lo normal, las palabras están en su boca mas aun así no salen, quiere decírselo pero no puede.  
  
"Darien, yo también te amo" le dice la joven que le sonríe al verlo.  
  
"Por eso te amo no necesito usar las palabras para decirte lo que siento por ti Serena" dice el joven sonreído mientras toma las manos de la joven.  
  
Al decir esto los dos jóvenes se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente mientras una flor de cerezo cae del árbol q esta frente a ellos.  
  
Sin q estos jóvenes se den cuenta la luna llena se torna negra y las estrellas se desaparecen por unos segundos. Aparece entonces un lugar en ruinas y de este una sombra negra q sale de un cofre q esta recién roto. Y frente a este cofre se encuentra una persona que no se puede ver claramente la oscuridad no nos deja. Esa misma figura mira atentamente la tierra y se empieza a reír.  
  
"He vuelto, y esta vez para quedarme, no permitiré que me detengan ¡¡¡Esta vez si los destruiré!!!" dice la figura mientras frente a ella la sombra empieza tomar una forma extraña.  
  
Unos segundos después en una casa abandonada, en el sótano se ve un destello de luz y este destello empieza tomar forma humana. Se ve la silueta de un joven con cabello largo hasta el hombro que se va apareciendo. Este joven cae en el suelo su cabello le cubre el rostro y frente a el esta un broche. Y como por arte de magia la casa ahora esta amoblada.  
  
"¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí?" dice el joven que yace en el suelo.  
  
El joven continúa en el suelo y en ese mismo momento otro destello de luz afecta la misma casa.  
  
"Lo sentiste" dice una sombra que esta frente a un lago y junto la cual esta otra.  
  
"Si lo sentí" contesta la otra.  
  
"Ha comenzado, han vuelto" dice la misma voz  
  
"Es hora de que dejemos de observar y entremos en acción" dice la otra sombra 


	2. La Tragedia de un amor

"Lo sentiste" dice una sombra que esta frente a un lago y junto la cual esta otra.

"Si lo sentí" contesta la otra. 

"Ha comenzado, han vuelto" dice la misma voz 

"Es hora de que dejemos de observar y entremos en acción" dice la otra sombra. 

La noche lentamente pasa mientras la luna y las estrellas se desvanecen en el firmamento y dan paso al amanecer. Un amanecer distinto al de los demás ya que a partir de hoy las cosas van a cambiar para muchos. Se puede escuchar en todo Tokio una serie de gritos de dolor.

En la región de Osaka en  una casa (muy bonita por cierto) exactamente a las 6:30 a.m.  Se encuentra uno de los televisores encendidos y una niña lo esta viendo.

"Y ese fue el ultimo clip del grupo Edén, el nuevo cuarteto de cuerdas que ha revolucionado al mundo……" continua hablando la mujer hasta que se ve interrumpida por otra persona.

"Noticia de ultima hora, se han encontrado en la ciudad de Tokio 12 personas en distintas partes de la misma. Seis de ellas en estado grave y las otras seis no sobrevivieron el viaje al hospital. Se presume que fueron atacadas, pero hasta el momento no se ha determinado que las ataco. Les estaremos informando a medida que se desenvuelva esta historia" dijo el hombre el las noticias. 

"¡¡¡No puede ser!!! Eso fue lo que soñé anoche ¿Qué sucede no comprendo?" dice la niña.

"¡Hotaru! Hija ven es hora de desayunar tenemos un día muy agitado hoy" dice un hombre que se aproxima poco a poco hasta poder ser visible es ¡¡Souchi Tomoe!! El papá de Hotaru. 

"¿Qué sucede hija?" dice el Sr. Tomoe al ver a su hija preocupada.

"No sucede nada, nada que pueda mortificarte, padre" dice Hotaru tratando de no mirar a su padre.

"¡Hotaru Tomoe! No me vengas con mentiras te conozco perfectamente, además de todo se que esa mirada tiene que ver con algo malo, las fuerzas malignas han vuelto, Sailor Saturn y las demás Sailor Senshi tendrán que entrar en acción ¿Verdad?" dice su padre un poco molesto.

"Padre tu….." dice Hotaru 

"Lo se todo, recuerdo todo lo que paso con los Deathbusters, además ¿Crees que no iba a recordar que mi hija era un bebé hasta hace un año, y ahora es una niña de 10 años? Tranquila que no estoy molesto, se muy bien que tu eres Sailor Saturn, y tu misión en la tierra, no tienes por que preocuparte por nada hija" dice su padre quien enseguida abraza a su hija y esta empieza a llorar.

"Padre tengo miedo, se que viene algo terrible" dice Hotaru llorando, lo que sorprende a su padre ya que su hija siempre ha sido muy valiente.

En una Mansión es escucha el sonido de un violín se ve a un joven adolescente mirando a la ventana con una mirada triste y llena de lagrimas. Y en la misma habitación otro joven sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea. Y al ver al joven llorando se aproxima hasta el y lo abraza muy tiernamente y lo mira y le pregunta:

"¿Por qué lloras?" dice el joven.

"Por esas 12 primeras victimas de nuestra batalla nadie se imagina que les robaron su vida, su cristal de vida" dice el otro joven quien empieza a llorar y el otro joven lo abraza.

"Tranquilo que por eso estamos aquí evitaremos a cualquier costo que se pierdan mas vidas inocentes, no te preocupes y no te pongas así que tu eres muy fuerte" dice el joven mientras les seca las lagrimas al otro joven.

"Es verdad es hora de que entremos en acción nosotros, sin nuestra ayuda nunca podrán" dice otra voz en el cuarto.

En la casa de serena están Luna y Artemis conversando y a la vez muy melosos (¿Será que están tratando de poner en camino a diana este mundo?)

"Han pasado doce meses desde que las Sailor Senshi se enfrentaran a Sailor Galaxia,  Serena y sus amigas han retornado a su vida normal. Rei sigue ayudando a su abuelo en el templo hikawa, Lita quien ahora por fin consiguió novio se la pasa en las nubes por solo pensar en Akira, Mina por suertes del destino logro iniciar su carrera artística al ganar un concurso de canto, Ami sigue siendo igual q siempre una chica estudiosa y algo que me sorprende mas es que Serena también esta sacando excelentes calificaciones (¿Será que le copia a Ami? Piensa luna). Setsuna, regreso a cuidar las puertas del tiempo no sin antes devolverle a Souchi Tomoe, su hija Hotaru quienes ahora tratan de recuperar el tiempo perdido en su casa en Osaka. En cuanto a Haruka y Michiru ambas siguen en Tokio, Haruka sigue con sus carreras de motos y Michiru dando de vez en cuando conciertos de violín." Dice Luna feliz.

"Es cierto y esperemos que siga así, pero…." Dice Artemis.

"Pero ¿Qué?" dice Luna

"Ayer note algo muy raro en la Luna, y me pareció que" continua Artemis preocupado.

"¿Qué, que?" dice Luna asustada.

"Nada" dice Artemis quien parece que permanecerá callado hasta comprobar sus sospechas

Serena y Ami están caminando juntas a la escuela Serena le cuenta  Ami sobre su cita que tuvo anoche con Darien,  se lo cuenta con todos los detalles sin darse cuenta que Ami esta roja de la pena.

"Ami, fue hermoso Darien y yo fuimos al parque y nos dijimos te amo, nos besamos y ¡¡¡Aaaaaayy fue maravilloso!!!" dice Serena mientras une su manos y mira al cielo con una mirada sentimental.

"Te felicito Serena" dice Ami roja de la pena y con una mirada de temor continua:

"Pero creo que deberías guardarte esos detalles para ti, no es que no quiera saberlos solo que me parecen muy personales" dice asustada.

Serena aparece en frente de Ami como un gigante con cara de demonio y esta como una niñita chiquita la mira asustada.

"¡¡¡¡Dices que no quieres escuchar mi historia!!!! ¡¡¡Que clase de amiga eres Ami!!!" dice Serena mientras la estremece con las manos.

En ese momento pasa un papel que queda en el rostro de Serena que hace dejar que suelta a Ami. 

"¡Que es esto!" dice Serena al quitarse el papel.

"Eso es lo de menos" dice Ami

"Mira allá ¿Qué acaso no es esa la casa abandonada?" dice intrigada

"Pues si pero de abandonada no tiene nada según veo" dice Serena muy extrañada.

En ese mismo momento de la casa sale un auto marca Volkswagen con vidrios ahumados y se para enfrente de la casa.  De la casa sale ahora un chico alto, de piel bronceada, ojos azules cabello, azul marino y parece llevar un uniforme parecido al de la escuela preparatoria que las chicas van se monta al automóvil y seguido de el sale otro joven de piel bronceada este posee los ojos negros y el cabello negro y este mira hacia Serena y Ami y las saluda.

"Así que ella esta aquí también me parece que disfrutare estando aquí" dice el joven quien entra al automóvil que se desaparece en la calle.

"¡Vaya que guapos!"Dice Serena

"¡¡Serena!! Tu tienes novio" dice Ami enojada.

"Si pero eso no me hace estar ciega y no ver que esos chicos son guapos, pero es extraño me parece recordar que esta casa estaba abandonada" dice Serena preocupada

"Bueno quizás nunca nos dimos cuenta" dice Ami quien toma del brazo a Serena y siguen su camino.

Las chicas continúan su camino a la escuela conversando de otras cosas y así hasta llegar a misma e ingresar a sus respectivas aulas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar lo que parece ser otra dimensión en  lo que parece un palacio de la época gótica se puede ver un cuarto oscuro y dentro de este un trono más aun frente Caminando al lado del trono esta una silueta femenina que camina mientras se toca el cabello.

"Veamos que podemos hacer, necesito encontrar a Lunaria, pero ¿Dónde podrá estar?" dice la silueta mientras camina

"hmmm, me pregunto si ¿Mi señor lo sabrá?" dice mientras se acerca a un pequeño cofre con símbolos griegos y en lo que parece una cerradura se encuentra una luna creciente. Abre el cofre y frente a ella aparece una esfera negra.

"Señor del reino de muerte, dime como puedo encontrar a Lunaria ¿Dónde está?"Dice ella

La esfera negra brilla y surge una voz que le contesta a la silueta.

"Buscadla, en el cristal de la vida, dentro de cada ser se encuentra un cristal, que es el que les da la vida a los seres vivos, hace mucho tiempo a Lunaria la escondieron con la ayuda de los seis talismanes los cuales tomaron forma humana y ahora vagan por la tierra, encontrad  los talismanes dentro de las personas y una vez encontrados invocad a Lunaria, mi ejercito te ayudara, te obedecerán en lo que les pidas mi ejercito es tuyo ahora" dijo la voz mientras frente a ella aparecieron una gran cantidad de siluetas que arrodillaban frente a la silueta.

"¡¡Sí, sí, sí!! Con este ejército podré encontrar los talismanes y de paso vengarme de la Princesa del Milenio de Plata, ¡¡¡JA JA JA!!!" dijo la voz mientras miraba a su nuevo ejercito.

"Ayer pudimos recolectar mucha energía al robar los cristales de la vida pero ninguno de ellos resulto ser uno de los talismanes" dice la silueta.

"Entregadme esa energía alimentadme que necesito la vida de los seres de este mundo" dice la sombra.

En ese instante la silueta  hace aparecer doce cristales en los cuales se escuchan voces de personas.

"¿Qué es esto, que sucede, donde estamos, y mi cuerpo, que pasa, auxilio, estoy muerta?" dicen las voces de los doce cristales

La esfera negra atrae con su energía a los doce cristales y los absorbe uno a uno mientras estos gritan.

"Vaya amo no sabia que estuviera tan hambriento" dice la silueta sonreída.

"Yaredo ven escúchame necesito que me encuentres los talismanes y me consigas mas cristales ¿entendido?" dice la silueta

"Si mi señora" dice una joven que aparece en una pantalla frente a la silueta.

Al terminar la conversación en el centro comercial Okaiba aparece una joven de cabello rubio con rayos negros, ojos grises y de piel blanca la cual camina vestida de estudiante y mira a las personas. 

"Bueno mi señora quiere que busque los talismanes y bueno eso haré" dice Yaredo quien es la joven que acabamos de describir.

En ese mismo instante Serena, Ami, Lita y su novio salen de la escuela conversando felizmente.

"Serena que envidia sacaste 100 en el examen, ni Ami que saco 90, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?" dice Lita sorprendida mientras Ami esta con una cara de celos y Serena que la mira tiene una gota en la cabeza y Akira, el novio de Lita solo se ríe.

"Bueno estudie creo, estudie" dice Serena apenada.

"Akira dime ¿Cómo te fue en el examen a ti?" pregunta Ami.

"Bueno saque 99 y estoy complacido con esto" contesta mientras Lita lo mira súper contenta.

"Es que mi novio es un genio" dice orgullosa

"Lita sabes que ya estamos saliendo tres meses y me pregunto si ¿Quieres conocer a mis padres?" dice Akira

"Por supuesto" dice Lita quien mira a Akira y dice.

"Sabes te amo, Akira, Te amo" y al decir esto se detiene y besa a su novio mientras sus amigas están con súper apenadas con una cara de ¿Qué hago aquí?

Mientras caminan Serena escucha una voz en su mente que le habla.

"¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Tú sabes quién soy?" dice la voz en la mente de ella.

Serena asustada se detiene mientras Ami la mira camina hasta donde ella mientras Lita y Akira siguen caminando.

"Te sucede algo" dice intrigada Ami.

"No se sentí que alguien me hablaba en la cabeza" dice Serena y en ese mismo momento siente otra vez la voz en su mente.

"Tu amiga y su novio te necesitan, Princesa de la Luna llena ¡¡¡Ayudadlos!!!" dice la voz y en ese momento Serena empieza a correr y a buscar a su amiga, Ami la sigue y llegan hasta un callejón  en el que esta su amiga inconsciente en el piso y un cristal enfrente de ella y Akira en los brazos de una especie de serpiente con forma humana hasta el pecho y el resto es de reptil. Y el cristal de el esta en las manos de Yaredo quien lo mira.

"Este no es un talismán pero será alimento para mi señor"  dice Yaredo.

"¡¡Ami!!" dice Serena con su broche en la mano

"¡Si!" responde ella.

"¡Por el poder del Cristal de Mercurio Transformación!" dice Ami y se transforma en Sailor Mercury

Serena mira su broche y recuerda lo que sucedió en la batalla con Sailor Galaxia y se pregunta si este servirá, pero de todos modos lo intenta.

"¡Por el Poder Eterno Lunar Transformación!" y se transforma en Eternal Sailor Moon.

El monstruo tira a Akira y cuando va a tomar el cristal de Lita una tiara golpea su brazo y cuando Yaredo y la bestia miran esta dos siluetas que la luz del día pega sobre ellas.

"¡¡¡Como te atreves a lastimar a dos enamorados ¿Qué no conoces el amor? Ellos merecen estar a solas y no te perdonaremos esta intromisión somos dos Sailor Senshis que luchamos por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Mercury y yo Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!!!" dicen Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury.

"Me llevare este acaba con ellas y me traes el cristal de ellas también y me traes el de la joven igual" dice Yaredo quien se desaparece con el Cristal de Akira.

La bestia arremete contra las Sailor y Sailor Mercury se defiende.

"Burbujas de Mercurio" de Ami. "¡¡Estallen!!"

La bestia no puede localizar a las Sailor por las burbujas. 

"¡¡¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!!!" este poder ataca al monstruo mientras Serena trata de utilizar su báculo. 

"¡¡¡Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!!!" dice Sailor Moon pero este poder no hace efecto en la bestia y las golpea a las dos al localizarlas.

Cuando parece que van a morir un rayo cae sobre la bestia seguida de una flecha de fuego y este cae al piso. 

La voz que aviso a Serena de que su amiga peligraba le habla de nuevo.

"Ahora es tu turno" dice la voz

En ese momento Sailor Moon flota en el aire y su ropa cambia ahora a la de la Princesa Serenity y frente a ella esta un báculo nuevo, con una esfera en el centro de esta una luna y a lado de la esferas dos alas y el mango del cetro. Serena levanta el cetro al cielo y el monstruo se desintegra poco a poco. Serena cae al piso como Eternal Sailor Moon debilitada. 

Mientras eso sucede dos siluetas miran el cristal de Lita y dicen:

"Logramos evitar que se llevaran este, pero no pudimos con el otro" le devuelven el cristal a Lita y se van.

Serena y Ami corren a socorrer a Lita y a Akira. Lita despierta y ve a Akira en el suelo lo llama y este no responde.

"¡¡¡Akira, Akira, Akiiiiiiiiira!!! Despierta" dice Lita desperada mientras Serena la aparta del cuerpo de Akira y  la abraza.

"Lita tienes que ser fuerte, Akira no responde no tiene signos de vida" dice Ami al tomar el pulso de Akira.

Lita desesperada empieza a llorar y empuja a Serena y se levanta y toma a Akira en sus brazos llorando. Mientras sus amigas con lágrimas en sus mejillas miran la escena desconsoladas. Y empieza a llover y Lita toda mojada y con su novio muerto en sus brazos grita.

¡¡¡¡Aaaakiiiiiiiraaaaa!!!!

  



	3. Cuando nadie contesta la puerta, Un nuev...

Cuando nadie contesta la puerta, Un nuevo poder para Sailor Júpiter

Una chica esta durmiendo en su cama parece que es una pesadilla por la manera de ver el sufrimiento en su rostro se le ve las lagrimas brotar por sus ojos, lagrimas de desesperación. Y así van pasando las horas y la desesperación de la joven en su sueño aumenta da vueltas por la cama, grita y llora mas fuerte. Su madre golpea la puerta desea saber que le sucede a su hija, desesperada corren a buscar la llave.

Esa joven es Lita y en su pesadilla ella  recuerda la muerte de un ser amado para ella su novio. Aparece una escena en el sueño de la joven, la joven y su novio caminan por una calle contentos y felices agarrados de las manos sin importarles los comentarios.

"Akira, dime ¿Cuándo conoceré a tus padres?" dice Lita intrigada

"Bueno, el lunes llegan a Tokio de América, así que será en ¡seis días!" contesta Akira sonreído.

"¡Que bien! Les prepararé una comida típica japonesa deben estar hartos de las comidas occidentales, Vas a ver" dice Lita sonreída y con una mirada esperanzadora imaginándose a los padres de Akira alabando su comida. 

"Ves Akira, seria una buena esposa" dice Lita en voz alta y al ver que lo dijo en vos alta se sonroja un  poco, pero  aun  así mira a Akira con una mirada medio-intrigante ya que espera su respuesta:

"¿Es-es-es-esposa?" dice Akira atemorizado y rojo de la pena. 

"¡Oye! No te quieres casarte conmigo" dice Lita quien golpea a Akira en el hombro y este molesta y comienza  discutir con ella.

"¡NO me pegues!" dice Akira molesto 

Así empiezan a discutir y las personas los miran como locos. En lo que Akira levanta la cabeza y mira a todos lados como si buscara algo.

"¿Y Serena y Ami?" dice Akira intrigado.

"¿Eh no se no estaban atrás de nosotros?" dice Lita quien mira hacia todos lados.

"Cristales, Cristales de vida" dice Yaredo quien va caminando  y mirando a todo el mundo

"Este no, muy vulgar, muy fino, muy gordo, muy flaco, no, no, no" agrega mientras camina y mira a todos hasta que se detiene al ver a Akira y a Lita pero fija su mirada en Akira.

"¿Qué hace el aquí? No puede ser el o ¿Sí?" dice intrigada como si conociera a Akira.

"¿Quién es ella?" dice molesta Yaredo 

"Pues ustedes serán mis  victimas de hoy" dice Yaredo mirando a Akira fijamente.

Lita despierta de su sueño, esta totalmente destrozada tiene su mirada perdida y el brillo que ella solía tener ha desaparecido, su semblante es totalmente diferente. Su cabello esta desarreglado y su ropa es negra. Han pasado cinco días desde la muerte de Akira, todavía no ha sido enterrado, su cuerpo sigue en la morgue hasta que sus padres lleguen a Tokio. ¿Cómo les va decir Lita? ¿Qué les va a decir? ¿Cuándo? Si ella misma no cree lo que paso. Como explicar que su hijo murió asesinado por un monstruo que le robo un cristal. Lita no sabia que hacer.

Se sentía encerrada en su casa tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos fue por eso que ella decidió salir a caminar. Sus amigas la han llamado pero no contesta llamadas la han ido a ver pero no quiere ver a nadie. Quiere pasar este dolor sola, sin la lástima de nadie.  Nadie la comprende nadie sabe lo que se siente al perder a un ser amado como lo perdió ella. En su mente pasan una gran cantidad de pensamientos, para ella Akira era todo y se siente culpable también. Camina por todos lados hasta llegar al callejón donde su desgracia comenzó.

Y mira el callejón y empieza recordar lo sucedido una vez más.

Lita y Akira están mirando a todos lados buscando a Serena y Ami pero no la ven por ningún lado en eso se les acerca una niña como de unos cinco años con un traje de jardín de infancia como el de ChibiUsa, de cabello rubio con rayos negros, ojos grises y de piel blanca. 

"Disculpen, ¿Pero pueden ayudarme a buscar a mi gato?" diga con una mirada malévola.

"Claro, ¿Dónde esta?" contestan Lita y Akira

"Se metió en ese callejón" contesta la niña apunto de llorar.

"No llores, toma" dice Akira quien le da un dulce al a niña

Siguen hacia el callejón entran y buscan por todos lados pero no ven nada y siguen hasta el final.

"¿Estas segura que tu gato esta por aquí?"Preguntan ambos desconcertados

"Nop, no esta aquí" dice la niña

"¡Que! Este no es un juego" dicen Lita y Akira Asustados.

"No lo es, este es el ultimo DIA de sus vidas" dice la niña que rodeada de una sombra negra y se transforma en Yaredo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" dice lita.

"NO importa, lo que importa es que van a morir, ¡Serpentea ven que invoco!" dice Yaredo y lanza una serpiente que toma forma de humano mitad humano de la cabeza hasta el estomago y el resto es una cola. De su espalda surgen espinas y su rostro esta lleno de escamas.

"Serpenteassssss" dice la bestia

"¡Robadle sus cristales de vida!" dice Yaredo

En ese momento la bestia se abalanza sobre lita quien tiene su transformación en la mano lista para convertirse en Sailor Júpiter.

"Si me transformo en Sailor Júpiter  Akira me descubrirá" piensa 

Pero el monstruo se abalanza sobre ella y mete su mano en su corazón y saca su cristal de vida lo mismo hace con Akira.

Lita empieza llorar en el piso  se siente culpable de lo que paso

"Si me hubiera transformado no habría pasado" grita llorando

"Pasar ¿Qué? Akira sigue con vida, vamos esto fue solo un sueño, Lita despierta" dice una voz

En ese momento Lita se despierta sonreída todo fue un sueño nada paso, Akira vive. Se pone su mejor vestido y prepara su mejor comida sale de su casa y toma el autobús hasta la casa de Akira. 

Allí toca, el timbre,  nadie contesta.

Toca la puerta, Nadie contesta

Grita el nombre de su novio, pero nadie contesta.

Lita se empieza a desesperar y empieza a tocar la puerta más fuerte y más fuerte y grita el nombre de su novio. Pero nadie Contesta la Puerta.

"No fue un sueño fue real" dice lita quien cae en al suelo llorando desconsolada.

"Es cierto fue real, pero no debes llorar" dice una voz 

Lita levanta la cabeza y mira frente a ella hay un chico de cabello verde azul marino largo hasta el hombro con lentes oscuros y piel bronceada con un jeans y un sweater. Se agacha y la toma por las manos. Mientras un chico con cabello verde oliva mira la escena de lejos.

"No debes llorar, lo que paso, paso, el esta aquí" dice el muchacho quien toca el corazón de Lita.

Lita con lagrimas en sus ojos lo mira desconcertada como es que el sabe lo que pasa. "Parece como si me conociera, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Piensa ella.

"Te prometo que cuando esto termine volverás a ver Akira te lo prometo, yo me encargare de eso" dice el joven quien abraza a Lita 

Lita esta asustada pero el abrazo del chico le hace sentir un calor increíble en su corazón siente una paz que no había sentido antes.

"Ahora debes ayudar a tus amigas te necesitan y no te preocupes yo estaré allí contigo ve a tu casa que tu madre te necesita" dice el joven. 

Lita cierra los ojos y cuando los abre el muchacho desapareció 

"¿Quién era el? No me dijo su nombre" dijo y se levanto.

"¿Mi madre? No permitiré que le hagan daño a ella no" dice ella y empieza a correr hasta su casa.

Mientras Lita caminaba hasta la casa de su novio muerto Serena, Ami, Rei y Mina se dirigían  a la casa de Lita. Mientras que en la casa de Lita el timbre sonaba y la madre bajaba abrir la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto la Señora.

"Soy una amiga de su hija ¿puede abrir?" dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

"Un momento" contesto la madre de Lita quien abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica de cabello rubio con rayos negros, ojos grises y de piel blanca y con un traje negro.

"¿Eres amiga de mi hija?" dijo la Señora intrigada.

Serena, Ami, Rei y Mina están llegando a la casa de Lita mientras tanto ellas piensan que decirle a su amiga.

"Creo que le debemos decir que estamos con ella" dice Mina 

"No debemos hacerla olvidar" dice Rei

"No se pero creo que hay que hacerla sentir mejor" dice Ami

"Nooo, hay que hacerle entender que lo que paso no fue culpa de ella que no es culpa de ella que Akira este muerto, hay que esta como apoyo, no decir nada a veces es la mejor ayuda." Dice Serena

Cuando van llegando a la casa de Lita escuchan el grito de la madre de Lita y corren hasta la casa de ella. En ella esta la madre de lita en los brazos una bestia en forma de centauro enfrente de ellos.

"¡Vamos! Roba su cristal de vida" dice Yaredo

"¡Por favor déjeme ir yo no le hecho nada!" dice la mama de lita llorando.

Las chicas a ver esto se transforman en Sailors y aparecen en escena.

"¡¡¡Como te atreves a lastimar a esta señora!!! ¿Qué no conoces el amor de una madre? no te perdonaremos esta intromisión somos dos Sailor Senshis que luchamos por el amor y la justicia. Soy Eternal Sailor Moon, Yo soy Sailor Mars, Yo Sailor Mercury y yo soy Sailor Venus  y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!!!" dicen Sailor Moon y las Sailor Senshis

Yaredo saca un cabello y lo lanza al suelo y sale otro centauro,

"Acaben con ellos y tráiganme el cristal" dice Yaredo quien desaparece.

En ese momento el centauro que tiene a la mama de lita en sus manos mete su mano en su corazón y saca su cristal de vida y deja caer a la señora en el suelo.

"Beso del amor y la belleza de Venus!!!" dice Sailor Venus y Lanza su ataque que golpea en la mano al centauro quien sale con la mama de lita y el cristal de ella a la parte trasera de la casa. Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus siguen a ese centauro, mientras que Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury se enfrentan al otro.

"Saeta Flameante de Marte" grita Sailor Mars y lanza su flecha de fuego

"Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio" y lanza su ataque

Sus ataques afectan al centauro quien se dirige hasta donde esta el otro. Que se esta enfrentando a Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury se unen a la batalla también. Pero parece que estas bestias son más poderosas de lo normal y las golpean fuertemente. 

"Sailor Moon" grita Sailor Mercury al ver que ella corre y patea a uno de los centauros y logra recuperar el cuerpo de la mama de lita.

"Sailor Venus ahora!!!!" grita Sailor Moon cuando recupera el cuerpo de mama de lita.

"Cadena de Amor de Venus" grita Sailor Venus y lanza su cadena la cual logra atrapar el cristal de la mama de Lita. 

"Mandala Flameante" grita Sailor Mars y lanza su poder.

"Burbujas congelantes" grita Sailor Mercury 

"Vaya pelean muy bien, pero cuanto durara los centauros aprenden las debilidades de sus técnicas y las destruirán" dice una voz que ve la batalla desde una esfera en una habitación.

En un árbol, en una de sus ramas están tres sombras que observan la batalla.

"¿Cuándo entraremos?" dice una  de las sombras

"Todavía no" dice una cuarta sombra que aparece en la rama 

"Ella ya viene, y vi cuando lo recibió" dice la misma sombra.

"Entonces lo vistes sabes quien es" dijo una de las sombras

"No, no lo pude ver bien, solo se que cuando lo vi sentí que lo conocía desde hace mucho" dijo la otra sombra contestando la pregunta.

Las Sailors los centauros luchan si descansar pero uno de ellos logra acorralara Sailor Moon y cuando la va atacar una rosa impacta entre el  centauro y ella. Y frente a el en el techo de la casa esta Tuxedo Mask

"Serena estas bien" dice Tuxedo Mask

"Si gracias Tuxedo Mask" grita Sailor Moon.

Lita va corriendo hacia su casa pero se encuentra con un accidente en la calle

"Me iré por aquí llegare por atrás y saltare la barda" dice Lita

"Por el poder de la luz de las Sailor Scouts!!!" grita Sailor Moon

"Sailor Moon sabes que no sirvió la vez anterior" grita Sailor Mercury

"¿Qué que no sirvió la vez anterior?" gritan Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus 

"Nada perdía con intentar" dice Sailor Moon 

Los Centauros son más rápidos ahora y empiezan atacar a las Sailors, Sailor Venus le da el cristal a Serena mientras Tuxedo Mask tiene el cuerpo de mama de Lita. Pero uno de los centauros lanza de su boca una bola de fuego. Y golpea a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask.

Las cuatro sombras miran atentamente la batalla esperando el momento adecuado para entrar en acción mientras las Sailors se enfrentan a una feroz batalla.

"¡¡Ahora!!" grita una de las sombras. Y cuando van atacar una de las sombras las detiene

"¡¡Esperen!!" grita una de ellas "miren ya llego" añadió.

Lita esta encima de su barda con una mirada distinta es otra, esta molesta y mira a las bestias y mira a su mama en el suelo.

"¡¡lastimaron a mi madre no los perdonare!!" Al sacar su bolígrafo para transformarse nota que es distinto ahora es un broche en forma de estrella con el símbolo de Júpiter en el centro. 

"Di Por el poder eterno de Júpiter, transformación" le dice a Lita la misma voz que le hablo a Sailor Moon cuando peleo con Serpenteas. 

Lita mira su nuevo broche y lo levanta al cielo y grita:

"¡¡¡POR EL PODER ETERNO DE JUPITER!!!!" "TRAAANSFORMACION" en ese momento Lita flota en el aire y se empieza transformar en Sailor Júpiter su traje es ahora como el de Eternal Sailor Moon pero sin las alas.

"Esto es…. Si el calor que sentí cuando el chico me abrazó, eso significaba mi nueva transformación" pensó Sailor Júpiter 

"Este es su fin no permitiré que Ataquen a mis seres queridos" grita Sailor Júpiter y salta y golpea a los centauros y esto caen al suelo.

"Eternal Sailor Júpiter las palabras están en tu mente utilizadlas" dice otra vez la voz.

Sailor Júpiter cierra los ojos y escucha las palabras levanta la mano izquierda al cielo, este se nubla y empiezan a caer rayos uno estos cae sobre Lita y ella brilla sobre su mano esta una esfera brillante como los truenos. Une su mano derecha con la izquierda y la esfera se hace más grande baja las manos hacia los centauros que están en el suelo y grita:

"¡¡¡INFIERNNO DEL TRUENO DE JUPITER!!!" y la esfera lanza un rayo súper brillante que provoca que todas las Sailors y Tuxedo Mask se tapen los ojos. Este rayo impacta sobre los centauros que empiezan a gritar y no pueden moverse.

"Es el momento" grita una de las sombras del árbol y esta lanzan sus ataques sobre los centauros que están siendo atacados por Sailor Júpiter. Un rayo cae sobre las bestias seguido de una flecha de fuego, seguida de una gran ola da agua, seguida de una lluvia de corazones.

"Sailor Moon ahora tu debes terminar con esto" dice la voz que le estaba hablando a Sailor Júpiter.

En ese momento Sailor Moon flota en el aire y su ropa cambia ahora a la de la Princesa Serenity y frente a ella esta un báculo nuevo, con una esfera en el centro de esta una luna y a lado de la esferas dos alas y el mango del cetro. Serena levanta el cetro al cielo y los centauros  se desintegran poco a poco. Serena cae al piso como Eternal Sailor Moon debilitada. 

Sailor Júpiter cae al suelo debilitada todavía no sabe controlar su nuevo poder las Sailors la socorren a ella y a Sailor Moon quien esta igual. Tuxedo Mask toma el cristal de vida de la mama de Lita y se lo devuelve al cuerpo de ella. 

Mientras eso sucede las cuatro sombras en el árbol parecen desconcertadas.

"¿Ustedes escucharon esa voz verdad?" dice una de las sombras

"Si es la misma que nos dijo cual era nuestra misión" otra de las sombras"

"Será que se acerca la hora" dice otra sombra.

"No lo creo aun falta mucho para que ellas descubran su verdadero potencial y que descubran quien es el enemigo" dice otra

"Y cuando lo hagan Sailor Moon, la princesa de la luna llena sufrirá mucho" dijo la primera sombra que hablo.

"Si, pero solo así podrá salvarla" dice la voz que se dirigió a Sailor Moon y Sailor Júpiter.

"Estas Aquí" dicen las cuatro sombras.

"No por mucho me energía se debilita, solo deben saber que pronto será momento en que ustedes deberán dejarse ver por ellas, ahora váyanse, Adiós" dijo la voz que se desvaneció como un eco.

Y seguido de este eco las cuatro sombras también desparecieron.

Lita toma su madre en sus brazos y esta despierta y cuando su madre abre los ojos sonríe.

"Hija esta sonriendo" dice su madre.

"Si madre, ya todo esta bien ya estoy mejor, tu estas aquí conmigo y Akira en mi corazón tengo a mis amigos que están aquí apoyarme" dice Lita sonreída y a su alrededor están Darien, Serena, Ami, Rei y Mina quienes sonríen al ver la sonrisa de Lita. 

"Estoy feliz aunque nadie conteste la puerta" piensa mientras una lagrima pasa por sus mejillas mientras sonríe y mira al cielo.

En ese momento en la casa presuntamente abandonada uno de los chicos cae al suelo totalmente debilitado como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo, este chico lleva un jeans y una camiseta y a lado de el hay unos lentes oscuros en el suelo.

Una  mujer de espaldas con un traje negro hasta el suelo y con el cabello de color gris mira al chico en el suelo a trabes de una pantalla dice: 

"Pudiste detenerme hoy, pero no lo harás siempre, algún día no podrás y cuando lo hagas serás mío, Ja ja ja ja"


	4. Los Recuerdos del Pasado, El Retorno de ...

Recuerdos del Pasado, El retorno de una Sailor

[Flashback]

(Nos encontramos en majestuoso Reino Lunar, durante el Milenio de Plata, podemos ver a la Reina Serenity junto a Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto caminar por un largo pasillo del palacio para así llegar a salida de el y llegar a un bellísimo y grande jardín en el cual hay un edificio que pareciese ser un templo en el cual hay cinco guardias uno en cada una de las cuatro esquinas y el otro en la puerta cada uno con una lanza ) 

"Majestad, no comprendo ¿Por qué es que hemos venido al templo del cristal?"pregunta Sailor Pluto intrigada.

Al escuchar esta pregunta Sailor Saturn se queda callada pero la misma intriga se ve en sus ojos. Pero por qué es que han venido hasta el templo del cristal si solo se va a el si la reina quiere sacar del templo el cristal de plata.

"Perdone majestad pero pregunto lo mismo"  Dice Sailor Saturn apenada.

"Estamos esperando a alguien" Dice la Reina Serenity, seria mirando a todos lados.

"Perdone majestad pero pregunto lo mismo ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" dice Sailor Pluto con su voz un poco temblorosa esperando que la reina no lo tome como desafío.

"Quizás yo les pueda contestar" dice una voz detrás de un pilar que después de hablar se deja ver es un joven de cabello amarillo con rayos naranjas y dorados un traje tipo armadura  parecido al de Sailor Galaxia, dorado sin con unas hombreras como las Sailor Saturn, pantalón naranja y una capa blanca. Lleva en sus manos un báculo color oro que en su final hay una especie de lanza y en su punta hay un gigantesco sol con sus rayos curvos y rectos. El joven camina hasta donde esta la reina.

"Majestad, aquí estoy como le dije" dice el joven

"¡¡¡Sailor Solaris!!!" dicen sorprendidas Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"pregunta Sailor Pluto.

"A eso voy" contesto Sailor Solaris quien ya estaba enfrente de la reina y  miro, con sus  ojos color café con una mirada tranquilizadora pero a la vez preocupada, a los ojos de la reina "Majestad, lamento decirle que tenemos problemas, Sailor Delanus el Sailor de la Destrucción universal y Sailor Donovan la sailor del la muerte junto con otros guerreros a los cuales les robaron el alma  se han revelado contra el Príncipe Cronos del Reino de las Torres de Marfil y temo que vengan aquí a buscar la legendaria espada de Lunaria" dijo Sailor Solaris mientras se le hacia una reverencia  a la reina

[fin del Flashback]

"Es otra vision pero ¿Por qué esta vez es el pasado?" Hotaru quien se despierta de su sueño

Estamos en las afueras de Tokio y un Toyota RAV4 cruza uno de los puentes que lleva a la metrópoli, este auto va a gran velocidad como si fuera algo de urgencia. Y lo es en este auto no están nada mas y nada menos que Souchi y Hotaru Tomoe quienes han venido a Tokio por las constantes visiones que ha tenido Hotaru. 

El profesor Souchi esta preocupado Hotaru lleva semanas visiones que vaticinan una gran batalla. Es por eso que el profesor maneja a toda velocidad para llegar a su casa. Así ella podrá reunirse con las demás chicas y poder contarles sus sueños, quizás con ellos puedan saber que es lo que se avecina.

Hotaru esta acostada en el asiento de atrás, duerme tranquila mente su rostro muestra una paz, pero todo cambia el rostro de Hotaru pareciera sentir dolor como si su sueño fuera algo doloroso para ella. Pero ¿Qué es lo que la hace sufrir así?¿Por qué?.

Dentro de el sueño de Hotaru se puede ver claramente una ciudad en ruinas de a lo lejos se ven muchas explosiones el esta oscuro sin nubes pero con truenos, Hotaru esta en el medio del campo y puede ver desde allí a lo lejos dos sombras y frente a ella un joven de unos 20 años de cabello azul marino largo con especie de túnica que le cubre el cuerpo y un tridente color oro en sus manos mirando hacia las dos figuras a lo lejos.

"¿Crees tener el poder para detenernos?" dicen las sombras a lo lejos 

"Por supuesto que si, es mi trabajo, ustedes se revelaron son traidores mi deber es acabarlos, aunque con esto yo tenga que morir" dice el joven que toma el tridente y lo coloca en frente de el y lo toma con sus dos manos. 

"¡¡¡NO LO HARAS!!!" gritan las voces desesperadas y lanzan una esfera de energía hacia el, seguida de ellos dos que van atacarlo.

"¡¡¡Escudo de Ozono!!!" grita el joven a quien el tridente crea un escudo y le deja ver el rostro al caerse hacia atrás la capucha.

"¡¡¡No puede ser es el!!! Pero entonces estas son las Torres de marfil ¿Qué les paso?" dice Hotaru al reconocer al muchacho.

Cuando el joven detiene el ataque inmediatamente lo atacan las dos figuras  un hombre y una mujer y el joven los evade fácilmente y los ataca a ambos.

"¡¡¡Planeta Azul!!!" grita el joven y de su tridente sale una esfera color azul y golpea a la chica que se estrella contra unos pilares. 

"¡¡¡Terremoto de Gaia!!!" grita al golpear el piso con las puntas de su tridente y la tierra se abre y otro joven es golpeado por la misma tierra lanzándolo hasta una pared destruida.

"¡¡¡Podrán ser los guerreros de la muerte y de la destrucción universal pero yo acabare con ustedes, destruyeron este lugar sin justa causa!!!" grita el joven quien apunta con el tridente a los dos chicos que yacen en el suelo.

"Si y haremos lo mismo contigo" dice el joven en el suelo que saca una espada de oro con los símbolos de todos los planetas en la hoja de la misma y en el mango se ve una luna creciente. Levantándola al aire y lanzando un rayo hacia el chico con el tridente que se protege con el escudo.

"¿Cómo consiguieron a lunaria?" grita el joven que se esconde tras unas ruinas.

"La tomamos de las ruinas del reino lunar" dice el chico mientras la otra chica se levanta y busca al chico.

"¿Ruinas? Fue eso lo que sentí entonces la muerte de todos los seres de la luna. No hay mas Sailors solo quedamos entonces nosotros" dice preocupado el chico quien corre hasta otro lado.

Se puede ver claramente en otras áreas a Sailors peleando con bestias y con soldados ferozmente. Y en el cielo se ven dragones que atacan desde el aire. Solo queda  una torre en pie.

El chico mira hacia atrás y ve como el chico con la espada lanza un rayo hasta ella y la torre estalla,. A este se le sale las risas a  carcajada, mientras que el chico del tridente corre desesperado hasta allá y ve con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a un chico en el aire flotando con un cetro y un cristal en la mano.

"¡¡¡Príncipe Cronos!!!" grita el chico que cae al suelo llorando. Las lagrimas caen ala tierra el aprieta la tierra y mira a el chico que tiene a lunaria y lo mira con unos ojos llenos de odio y rabia.

"No te perdonare este es su fin los destruiré" dice mientras tanto atrás de el sale la chica y lo ataca pero el le clava el tridente y la lanza hacia donde el otro chico. 

"Levanta al cielo el tridente y salen truenos blanco y caen sobre el, los otros chicos se asustan y tratan de huir. El chico toma el tridente con la punta al cielo y la vira y la clava en la tierra y grita:  "¡¡¡RAGNAROK AZUL!!!" E inmediatamente se ve una explosión que abarca todo el reino. Una luz blanca se ve por varios minutos y salen los dos chicos con lunaria en el suelo agonizando, el chico del tridente se acerca a ellos toma lunaria.

"Ustedes no merecen morir su castigo será vivir encerrados por la eternidad" dice el chico del tridente levantando la mano al cielo y cayendo un trueno en sus manos sale una caja y con ella un sello.  El abre la caja y esta absorbe a los dos chicos que por mas que tratan de huir son atrapados en al caja que se cierra.

"Y ¿Qué haremos con ellos?" dice una persona que se ve a través  de las nubes de polvo y que al acercarse se va aclarando su figura, es Sailor Solaris quien fue otro de los sobrevivientes de la batalla. 

"Enterrar la caja supongo pero ¿Dónde?" dice el chico con la caja en la mano.

"Se donde en el Reino Lunar" dice Sailor Solaris

"Fue destruido" dice el chico

"Lo se pero sus ruinas serian un buen escondite nadie se pondría a buscarla allí ¿no te parece?"dice Sailor Solaris

"Si eso haremos escóndela tu" dice el chico que le lanza la caja a Sailor Solaris

"Y tu ¿Qué harás?" dice Sailor Solaris

"Ahora debo evitar que otro enemigo tenga a lunaria"  dice el chico

"Si debemos ocultarla dentro del cristal de vida de un ser puro de alma, si la escondemos debemos hacerlo dentro del alma del alguien puro" dice Sailor Solaris quien aparece maltratado por la guerra.

"Se lo que haré" dice el chico mientras desaparece del campo de batalla.

Mientras tanto Hotaru esta atónita, estuvo observando todo sin poder hacer nada ¿Por qué habría visto esta visión? ¿Tiene esta visión algo que ver con el nuevo enemigo?. Al parecer esto solo es un espejo del pasado que trata de comunicarse con ella.

"¿Eso fue lo que paso en las Torres de Marfil? Será cierto" dice Hotaru quien se levanta asustada de su sueño.

"Sucedió algo hija" pregunta su padre al verla preocupada

"No solo otro sueño mas" Contesta su hija.

El carro sigue su camino por el puente y se pierde en las calles de Tokio. Mientras tanto Serena y sus amigas aun discuten sobre lo que sucedió hace un par de días, ¿Quién es su nuevo enemigo? ¿Qué es lo que busca? Ahora el enemigo parece ser mas poderoso. Y también se preguntan quien le dio la nueva transformación a Lita. Todas especulan de quien puedo ser.

"Lita ¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste ese día?" pregunta Ami 

"¡¡¡Les he dicho como diez veces que fui a la  casa de Akira y que un chico me abrazo ni siquiera le recuerdo el rostro!!!" grita Lita

"Me preocupa esto los espíritus me dicen que algo terrible nunca antes visto se acerca" dice Rei quien esta leyendo el fuego.

"Creo que debemos analizar la situación exhaustivamente" dice Serena y al decir esto sus amigas quedan desconcertadas es la primera vez que ella habla así como si fuera una chica inteligente.

"SE—RE—NA ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Dice Ami quien mira a Serena totalmente desconcertada.

"A lo que me refiero es que debemos pensar en el enemigo si lo hemos enfrentado antes y si ese es el caso ¿Cómo lo vencimos? ¿Qué es lo que busca? Y ¿Para que lo busca? Esas son las cosas que debemos pensar no en quien fue el que le dio la nueva transformación debemos agradecerle si no fuera por el ¡¡¡Estaríamos muertos ahora!!!" dice  Serena quien se levanta y  golpea la mesa en un tono dominante.

Sus amigas están desconcertada por que Serena esta actuando así como si algo le molestara que es lo que le sucede.

"Serena, cálmate estamos tratando de contestar nuestras incógnitas" dice Mina tocando el hombro de Serena.

"Esto no es justo, cuando pensé que todo había acabado, el enemigo vuelve, ¿Será que nunca volveré a ser una chica normal? Pues ahora dejare de llorar y ser una chica tonta debo comportarme si no hay otra opción actuare como lo que soy una princesa" piensa Serena mientras mira a sus amigas.

En ese momento escuchan el grito de Darien, Serena corre y abre la puerta del cuarto y ve en el jardín a unos 20 m de ellas  a un minotauro estrellar a Darien en la pared. Serena corre hasta el. Mientras las chicas se transforman en Sailor Scouts. Mientras Serena corre toma su broche y se transforma.

Darien trata desesperadamente de defenderse del minotauro pero este utiliza su fuerza y lo deja inconsciente. En ese momento Yaredo quien observa desde la rama de un árbol en la lejanía mira un cristal que tiene en su mano sonríe y mira al minotauro

"¡¡Minos!! Deja de jugar con el y tráeme su cristal de vida que lo necesito" dice Yaredo en un tono molesto.

"Hay mi querido Akron, no creí jamás que estuvieras en la tierra pero ahora que te encontré no permitiré que separes de mi" le dice Yaredo al cristal de vida que tiene en sus manos.

El minotauro mete su mano en el pecho de Darien y le saca su cristal de vida que brilla mucho lo que hace que Yaredo mire hacia el cristal.

"¿Será que al fin encontré un  talismán" dice Yaredo y se acerca hasta donde esta el cristal. Una vez allí lo toma en sus manos lo mira fijamente y dice:"No este no es un talismán"

Sailor Moon lanza una patada hasta donde Minos y este la evada haciendo que Yaredo se retire de la batalla.

"¡¡¡Saeta Flameante de Marte!!!" grita Sailor Mars y lanza una flecha de fuego que golpea a Minos y este se golpea contra una pared.

"¡¡¡Beso del amor y belleza de Venus!!!" grita Sailor Venus y lanza su ataque a el minotauro evitando así que se levante.

En ese momento Sailor Moon toma a Darien por sus brazos y lo aleja de la batalla.

El minotauro enviste a Sailor Mars y hace lo mismo con Sailor Venus lanzándolas hasta un árbol. En ese árbol Sailor Mars mira a las ramas y le parece ver cuatro sombras en la rama que después desaparecen.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dice Sailor Mars

Sailor Júpiter es la única que queda en pie y se enfrenta al minotauro cuerpo a cuerpo golpeándolo y atacándolo

"¡¡¡Trueno de Júpiter!!!"  gritaba Sailor Júpiter mientras atacaba al Minotauro "¡¡¡Dragón de Júpiter!!!" gritaba una vez mas "¡¡¡Hojas de Roble de Sailor Júpiter" Grito Sailor Júpiter y estos hicieron que el minotauro se estrellara con la pared y la agrietara.

Sailor Moon no obstante teniendo a Darien y al Cristal de vida se lo iba devolver cuando es atacada por Yaredo.

"¡¡¡No lo harás no perderé este talismán!!!" grito Yaredo mientras golpeaba a Sailor Moon y la lanza a unos metros de Darien con el cristal.

"¡¡¡Relámpago de Fuego!!!" grito Yaredo y lanzo una honda de fuego hacia Sailor Moon  el ataque iba directamente para seguramente atacar Sailor Moon y acabarla cuando.

"¡¡¡Grito Mortal!!!" dice una voz en un árbol del cual sale una esfera de energía que hace que el golpe de Yaredo se desvíe.

Del árbol salta una sombra y esta queda en entre Sailor Moon y Yaredo es una mujer de cabello verde ojos rojos, piel oscura, un traje de sailor negro y el báculo del tiempo. Es Súper Sailor Pluto quien ha venido al rescate de Sailor Moon.

"¡¡Sailor Pluto!!" Grita Sailor Moon quien yace en el suelo al lado de Darien.

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardián es Plutón el planeta del Cambio, mi nombre es Sailor Pluto y te castigare en el nombre de luna!!!" grita Sailor Pluto.

"Son demasiadas, no peleare sola seria injusto para mi ¡¡Adiós!!" grita Yaredo y se va del batalla.

Mientras tanto Sailor Júpiter y el minotauro luchan ferozmente pareciera que no habrá un ganador hasta que Sailor Júpiter cierra los ojos y levanta la mano izquierda al cielo, este se nubla y empiezan a caer rayos uno estos cae sobre Lita y ella brilla sobre su mano esta una esfera brillante como los truenos. Une su mano derecha con la izquierda y la esfera se hace más grande baja las manos hacia los centauros que están en el suelo y grita:

"¡¡¡INFIERNNO DEL TRUENO DE JUPITER!!!" y la esfera lanza un rayo súper brillante que impacta sobre el minotauro que cae rendido al suelo

"Es el momento de entrar en acción" dicen las cuatro  sombras que están en una rama de árbol.

Estas cuatro sombras lanzan sus ataques sobre el minotauro que está siendo atacado por Sailor Júpiter. Un rayo cae sobre la bestia seguido de una flecha de fuego, seguida de una gran ola da agua, seguida de una lluvia de corazones.

"Sailor Moon ahora tu debes terminar con esto" dice la voz que  le ha estado hablando a Sailor moon todo este tiempo.

En ese momento Sailor Moon flota en el aire y su ropa cambia ahora a la de la Princesa Serenity y frente a ella esta un báculo nuevo, con una esfera en el centro de esta una luna y a lado de la esferas dos alas y el mango del cetro. Serena levanta el cetro al cielo y el minotauro se desintegra poco a poco. Serena cae al piso como Eternal Sailor Moon debilitada. 

"Gracias Setsuna" dice Sailor Moon ya recuperada de haber usado ese ataque.

"No hay de que, tenia que venir  hay algo que deben saber" dice Sailor Pluto 

Serena la ignora y toma el cristal de vida de Darien y se lo devuelve a su cuerpo este reacciona la mira y sonríe.

"Sailor Moon nunca cambiaras" dice Sailor Pluto sonriendo mientras mira a su princesa.

"Cabeza de Chorlito, sabía que podrías" dice Darien quien abraza a Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars mira al árbol donde vio a las cuatro sombras, Sailor Venus al a saber esto se acerca a Sailor Mars.

"Rei ¿Qué sucede?" dice Sailor Venus intrigada mientras mira al mismo árbol que ve Sailor Mars

"Es que me pareció ver a alguien en el árbol.

 Las cuatro sombras se encuentran ahora en la azotea de una casa a unos metros de donde están las Sailor Scouts allí hay dos de pie uno en le borde de la azotea parado y el otro sentado.

"Por poco y nos descubren" dice una voz

"Si debemos ser mas cuidadosos la próxima vez" dice una de las cuatro sombras

"Pronto será el día que nos conozcan" dice otra.

Mientras tanto el profesor Tomoe y su hija llegan a casa y el empieza a llevar el equipaje a la casa.

"¡¡Hotaru puedes salir si lo deseas!!" grita profesor sonreído.

"¡¡¡Siiiii papa!!!!" grita Hotaru quien se sale de la casa y mira a todos los lados y no va nadie sigue caminando y se tropieza con un chico de cabello azul marino hasta el cuello y que parecía estar un poco cansado.

"¡¡Lo siento!!" dice Hotaru apenada 

"¡¡No te preocupes!!"dice el chico. Sonreído quien ayuda a recoger las cosas tiradas.

"Yo soy Hotaru Tomoe tengo 12 año y ¿tu eres?" pregunta Hotaru sonreída

"Mi nombre es Mitsu Tsukino y tengo 14" dice el joven que le sonríe, pero atrás de el esta una mujer de cabello gris quien mira a Hotaru de una manera extraña

"Vaya, vaya, Sailor Saturn esta en Tokio esto se pone cada vez mas divertido" dice la mujer en voz baja mientras mira a Hotaru y al chico conversar.


	5. El Sentimiento es mutuo

Bueno este es un capitulo especial, ya que quiero que quiero que me contesten esta adivinanza en las primeros párrafos de este capitulo hablo de una pareja quiero que ustedes me contesten ¿Quién es esta pareja? Espero que me la contesten!!  
  
El Sentimiento es Mutuo,  
  
Es una noche hermosa la luna brilla en su máxima expresión, es como si se estuviese viendo al sol, y las estrellas parecen bailar en el firmamento alrededor de ella. Es una noche en la cual los enamorados se juran amor eterno en los parques bajo la protección de su luz, o bailan con su ser amado al compás de la música bajo la luz de esta noche y otros simplemente son felices con tal de estar con su alma gemela.  
  
En esta hermosa noche, en una lujosa mansión, se esta celebrando un baile que parece estar en su momento cumbre. Se pueden ver a las personas vestidas en sus mejores galas, trajes costosísimos, joyas únicas e invaluables, peinados hechos por especialistas, trajes diseñados especialmente para la ocasión; en fin, una fiesta digna de la aristocracia. un milagro no se encuentren en ella los mismo emperadores. En el gran salón al compás de una orquesta, todos bailan, otros conversan en las mesas o en los balcones. Sin embargo una pareja se encuentra por los jardines de la mansión dando un paseo, observando la belleza de la madre naturaleza.  
  
Uno lleva un frac azul marino con una rosa en su ojal izquierdo y un broche de diamantes en el ojal derecho, su pareja lleva un traje azul largo ceñido al cuerpo que muestra con lujo de detalles la belleza de las curvas de la joven, lleva el cabello recogido con un tocado de flores exquisitos y un bolso pequeño color blanco que combina con su ropa. Su cuello es adornado por una gargantilla de oro y diamantes que lleva también un anillo y un brazalete de juego.  
  
Ambos pasean felices por los jardines de la mansión observando la belleza de cada una de las flores y las plantas del mismo. Y así mientras caminan ella temblando, con temor toma la mano de su pareja. Sus ojos brillan por la emoción, como cual destello de sol al amanecer, el solo toque de su mano ha causado que su corazón lata mas rápido, que sienta una emoción grande. ¿Por qué?  
  
Su pareja al sentir el toque de la mano de ella se sonroja y se siente con pena a la vez de que le surge una mirada triste. No se siente es merecedora de sentir este sentimiento. Ha causado mucho daño, para el es preferible sacrificar vidas inocentes que salvarlas. No se siente merecedora de este sentimiento. Pero en este momento lo que importa es este momento que llevara en su corazón.  
  
Y así sin importarle el suceder del mundo, continúan con su paseo, felices, observando la belleza del mundo del cual se sienten responsables de cuidar.  
  
"Son hermosas, ¿No lo crees?" dice la joven con el traje azul  
  
"Tan hermosas como tu" contesta su pareja.  
  
"Tengo que decirte que....." agrega con una voz temblorosa pero a la vez llena de emoción a lo que es interrumpida por su compañera.  
  
"No, no necesitas decirlo El sentimiento es mutuo" dice su compañera mientras le da un abrazo y coloca su cabeza en su pecho.  
  
"No digas nada, no arruinemos el momento.... Ahora las palabras sobran" agrega la chica mientras mira una rosa que esta en un tallo con un lirio entrelazado.  
  
Dentro de la mansión la música ha parado y con ella las personas dejan de bailar. Algunos se quedan en la pista otros se sientan en sus mesas. En ese momento un hombre baja por las escaleras principales con un micrófono en las manos, sonreído en un tuxedo negro con camisa blanca.  
  
"Muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche" dice sonriendo mientras le hace una reverencia al público  
  
"Como ustedes lo recordaran estos bailes solían ser celebrados en los años anteriores por el Sr. Kael Pavhelevi y su esposa Michiko Yoshino de Pavhelevi, antes de que fallecieran en ese terrible accidente" dice mientras baja la cabeza y una parte del publico mira con respeto hacia la pared central un cuadro en el que esta un hombre de piel blanca facciones árabes, ojos grises y cabello azul, además de una mujer de facciones japonesas piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello rubio.  
  
"Pues en esta ocasión la fiesta ha sido organizada por su hijo Take-Jhiro Saied Pavhelevi Yoshino" agrega el hombre mientras por las escaleras baja ahora un joven, de piel bronceada cabello rubio ojos grises, facciones árabes y japonesas a la misma vez, saludando a todos los invitados de la fiesta.  
  
"Bienvenidos todos a esta fiesta, soy Take-Jhiro Saied Pavhelevi Yoshino hijo de los señores Kael y Michiko Pavhelevi, es un placer que estén aquí" dice mientras sonríe y saluda al publico.  
  
"¿Ese es Take-Jhiro Pavhelevi? Es guapo" "Y dicen que es soltero" "dicen que tiene el alma pura que es una joya" se dicen unos a otros los invitados y en el ultimo comentario una joven mira atentamente a el joven.  
  
"Bueno quiero decirles que disfruten esta noche ya que les tengo dos sorpresas, y la primera es tendremos un solo de violín interpretado por la famosísima violinista Michiru Kaiou" dice el anfitrión mientras señala a Michiru que esta con Haruka entre el publico.  
  
La gente al verla empieza a aplaudirle a ella lo que hace que ella se sonroje y Haruka se ría de ella.  
  
"¡Ves te aplauden! Si supieran como tocas" dice mientras se ríe de su broma.  
  
"¿Eso es un sarcasmo?" dice Michiru que mira molesta a Haruka.  
  
"No es una broma" dice Haruka asustada por la mirada de Michiru a lo que ella le vira la cara.  
  
"¿Ahora estas molesta? ¿Qué te dije?" dice Haruka sonreída. Sin embargo Michiru la ignora.  
  
Todos los invitados conversan, bailan, sonríen, beben, comen mientras suena la música. Pero una joven de traje azul, piel bronceada cabello rubio hasta la espalda y una copa en la mano mira a Take-Jhiro Pavhelevi muy sospechosamente.  
  
"Con que un alma pura como una Joya no veremos si es verdad" dice la joven sonreída mientras bebe de su copa.  
  
"¿Ahora no me vas a hablar? Actúas como una niña" dijo Haruka molesta mientras miraba a Michiru.  
  
"¡Haruka, Michiru!" se escucho una voz entre los invitados y una joven, de tez blanca, en un traje blanco largo acampanado sin mangas con unos zapatos blancos, un collar una pulsera de perlas, y su cabello, rubio, arreglado de una manera única. Detrás de ella viene un joven, de tez blanca y cabello negro, en un Tuxedo negro una rosa en su ojal izquierdo. Los dos se acercaron a donde estaban Haruka y Michiru y los saludaron.  
  
"¡Serena, Darien! Que bueno que estén aquí" contesto Haruka al verlos.  
  
"Si, claro ahora también les vas a decir que son malos en algo" dijo Michiru en voz baja mientras miraba Haruka molesta.  
  
"Michiru ¿Qué te sucede?" pregunta Serena algo intrigada al ver el rostro molesto de Michiru.  
  
"No le hagan caso a esta niña, que eso es ¡Una niña!" dijo Haruka quien miraba a Michiru ya molesta.  
  
A todo esto Serena y Darien estaban totalmente desconcertados, no sabían la razón por la cual Haruka y Michiru estaban disgustadas. Pero aun así trataron de ayudar.  
  
"¡¡¡Michiru, vas a ser el acto apertura de este evento, te felicito!!!" dijo Serena muy contenta y con un brillo en sus ojos.  
  
En todo esto, Take-Jhiro, el anfitrión de la fiesta salio del salón principal y se dirigió hasta el jardín donde detrás de un árbol lo esperaba un chico con una túnica que le cubría el rostro y el cuerpo.  
  
"¿Crees que funcione la perfección el plan?" Pregunto Take-Jhiro al chico de la túnica.  
  
"¡Estoy seguro! Ya veras que funcionara pronto sabremos cual es su potencial" contesto al chico.  
  
"¿Qué sucede si el aparece?" pregunto Take-Jhiro  
  
"En ese caso trataremos de ver que tan fuerte es, me refiero a que lo confrontaremos" contesto el chico de la túnica.  
  
"Por esa razón es que venimos a esta época ¿no? Tenemos que saber que tan fuerte es solo así sabremos si la leyenda del legendario protector, el guardián del Príncipe Cronos es cierta." Agrego.  
  
"En eso tienes razón, pero la próxima vez tu eres la carnada y te digo algo ¿Take-Jhiro? no podía ser un mejor nombre como Alan, Jasón, Phillip no se algo mejor que este es muy feo" dijo un poco molesto Take-Jhiro a su amigo.  
  
"La próxima vez quizás, y sobre el nombre necesitábamos un nombre típico oriental y una persona que parezca oriental y yo no lo parezco." Contesto el chico en un tono molesto.  
  
Los chicos siguieron conversando mientras que dentro de la casa cuatro chicos caminan por la fiesta viendo a todo el mundo a su alrededor. El profesor Tomoe y Hotaru se encuentran también en este evento y están acompañados de una mujer de cabello gris, con un peinado parecido al de Sailor Moon, y dos chicos uno de cabello azul marino hasta el cuello y otro de cabello de color negro.  
  
"Otra vez le agradezco que me acompañara a la fiesta Sra. Tsukino le agradezco de sobremanera" le dijo el profesor Souchi a su Acompañante.  
  
"No se preocupe profesor es un placer salir con usted ya que usted es excelente compañía" contesto la mujer mientras sonreía y abría su abanico para cubrir su rostro. Estas palabras causaron que el profesor Tomoe se sonrojara.  
  
"¡¡¡Mama!!! Deja de coquetear con el papa de Hotaru" dijo el chico de cabello azul marino.  
  
"Mitsu, no estoy coqueteando solo lo halago un poco" le contesta su madre.  
  
"Déjala aya ella si quiere buscar marido nuevo" contesto el chico de cabello negro.  
  
"¡¡¡Yoshi Tsukino!!! No te permito que me hables así" le contesto su madre molesta mientras le pegaba con el abanico en al cabeza al chico.  
  
"Serenidad no te molestes, no dejes que tus hijo te ponga así, tu hijo no quiere lastimarte solo quiere protegerte, aunque no tenga por que" le dijo Souchi a la madre de los dos chicos.  
  
"Madre, no le hagas caso a Yoshi tu sabes como es el" le dice Mitsu a su madre, pero justo atrás de el esta Hotaru que esta un poco ida como si no estuviera presente.  
  
"Esto es extraño la madre de Mitsu es casi idéntica a la reina Serenity, pero no es ella hay algo en su mirada que me hace dudar de su bondad" piensa Hotaru mientras mira a la madre de Mitsu bailar con su padre.  
  
"Será mejor que te cuides o mi madre te robara a tu padre" le dice Yoshi a Hotaru quien lo mira mal y se aleja de el.  
  
"Dime que no le dijiste nada malo" le pregunta Mitsu a Yoshi.  
  
"Yooooo, cuando" dijo su hermano en un tono sarcástico mientras se iba a comer un bocadillo.  
  
Mientras tanto Haruka, Michiru, Serena y Darien están cerca del lugar del cual Michiru tocara el violín. Y están viendo como las personas preparan la tarima. Haruka esta ahora molesta con Michiru y esta ni le habla. Los que más sufren esto son Serena y Darien que tienen miedo de opinar. Pero la música se detiene y Take-Jhiro Pavhelevi toma el micrófono y se dirige al público.  
  
"Señoras y señores con ustedes Michiru Kaiou" grita enfáticamente y en ese mismo instante Michiru sube a la tarima y toma su violín y empieza a tocar. Las personas la miran y están hipnotizados por la belleza de la música, Haruka la mira y sus ojos no paran de ver cada movimiento en Michiru. Serena y Darien están bailando al son de la música abrazados y totalmente perdidos en la música.  
  
Mientras tanto Hotaru, que esta en el jardín, ve que frente a ella surge una luz que la absorbe y la deja en otra dimensión flotando.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunta Hotaru asustada mientras mira que ella esta en un lugar donde no hay nada mas que ella. Pero de repente es envuelta por una luz calida que le hace no sentir miedo.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe, escuchadme bien lo que os voy a contaros" le dijo la luz a Hotaru.  
  
En ese mismo momento Michiru esta apunto de terminar con su toque de violín, pero una joven se acerca al anfitrión y lo invita a bailar.  
  
"Me han dicho que tiene un alma como una joya" dijo la joven  
  
"No lo creo, solo soy alguien mas" contesto el joven. "Me parece que todo va salir bien solo debo procurar dejarme atacar" pensó el joven.  
  
"Pues me permitirías ¡¡¡Robártela¡¡¡" grito la joven y en ese momento lanzo una escama al aire de la cual surgió una sirena que empezó a cantar y a dormir a los invitados. Haruka, Michiru, Serena y Darien al ver esto salieron del salón a toda prisa.  
  
"¡¡¡Es ella de nuevo!!!" grito Serena.  
  
"Quien??" preguntaron Haruka y Michiru.  
  
"La mujer que ha estado causando problemas" agrego Serena.  
  
"¡¡¡Por el poder eterno lunar transformación!!!" grito levantando su broche al aire y transformándose Sailor Moon.  
  
"¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA NEPTUNO!!!" Grito Michiru.  
  
"¡¡¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA URANO!!!" Grito Haruka  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡¡TRANSFORMACION!!!!!!" GRITARON.  
  
Y se transformaron en Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.  
  
Dentro de la mansión, Yaredo le quito el cristal al joven Take-Jhiro.  
  
"¡¡¡Este cristal es diferente no es de un humano normal, este si es un talismán!!!" grito.  
  
Pero en ese momento, una ráfaga de luz la impacta y el cristal empieza a flotar en el aire.  
  
"¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! Sirenne ve por el" grito Yaredo mientras la sirena se movía hasta alcanzar el cristal. Pero en ese momento es impactada por un huracán de viento.  
  
"¡¡¡Huracán de Viento de Sailor Wind!!!" se escucho y del cielo emergió un chico con traje de Sailor, sin falda (obvio) con cuatro alas dos en cada lado. Un antifaz que le cubría el rostro, unos guantes con uno brazaletes de oro, unas botas celestes por su traje parecía un ángel. El tenía el cristal de Take-Jhiro en la mano. En ese momento al devolverle el cristal, Take-Jhiro se transformo en un Sailor con traje color blanco y un báculo parecido al de Sailor Pluto, el poseía una capa blanca y una tiara con una gema blanca en su frente. El cabello de este chico ahora era celeste lo mismo que sus ojos. Este chico fue quien le toco la cabeza Yaredo y esta quedo congelada, lo mismo hizo con la Sirena. Al hacer esto el movió su báculo y surgió una puerta en la cual los dos chicos entraron y desaparecieron. En ese momento Yaredo y su bestia reaccionaron.  
  
"Donde están??" grito Yaredo mientras su bestia miraba a todos lados buscando.  
  
"Nun, nun, Non losn Veon" dijo la sirena pero en ese momento.  
  
"Como te atreves a interrumpir un evento musical, donde una excelente violinista tocaba, me rompiste la concentración no te perdonare. ¡¡¡Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la Luna!!!" grito Sailor Moon mientras saltaba de una ventana y aterrizaba en la tarima.  
  
"Que cosa? La musisique no te metas conmigo que estoy molesta" grito yaredo  
  
"Quien eres tu?" pregunto Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yo soy una de los siete caballeros de la muerte. Yo soy la enviada de la maldad yo soy Yaredo la dama de la maldad" grito mientras salía por la ventana seguida de la sirena y de Sailor Moon.  
  
En ese momento Sailor Moon se abalanza contra Yaredo pero es detenida por Sirenne quien golpea a Sailor Moon y empieza cantar.  
  
"la, la, la, la, la tu piensas que en otros lados las algas mas verdes son y sueñas con ir arriba...."canto Sirenne  
  
Sailor Moon se tapo los oídos debido a que la canción de Sirenne era muy alta y le causaba dolor cabeza y le impedía ver claramente. Sirenne en ese momento aprovecho para golpear Sailor Moon mientras Yaredo observaba contenta al ver el dolor de Sailor Moon.  
  
En ese momento  
  
"Mi planeta guardián es neptuno, el planeta del Agua soy Sailor Neptune, Mi planeta guardián es Urano el planeta del viento soy Sailor Uranus y entraremos en acción" gritaron las sailors al aparecer en la cornisa de la mansión. Sailor Neptune salto y con su espejo ataco a Sirenne.  
  
"Reflejo Submarino" grito y el golpe ataco a la Bestia que cayo al piso. Soltando a Sailor Moon.  
  
En seguida Sailor Uranus con su espada ataco a Sirenne quien convirtió una de sus escamas en una espada y se dispuso a atacar a Sailor Uranus. Yaredo en ese momento tiro dos escamas más y salieron dos sirenas más. Estas inmediatamente atacaron a Sailor Uranus golpeándola sin dejarla defenderse la otra sirena tomo a Sailor Moon por el cuello y lo empezó apretar.  
  
"D-d-d-a-d-r-i-e-n" decía a duras penas Sailor Moon mientras Sirenne la ahorcaba.  
  
"Mis queridas sirenas acaben con ellas!!!!!" grito Yaredo mientras se abría un portal y ella penetraba a el.  
  
"D-d-d-a-d-r-i-e-n" decía a duras penas Sailor Moon mientras Sirenne la ahorcaba.  
  
Sailor Neptune al instante de ver el dilema de Sailor Moon no dudo en entrar en acción.  
  
"MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!" grito y su ataque impacto a Sirenne y a Sailor Moon estrellándolas contra la pared.  
  
"MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO" y este ataque se dirigió a las dos sirenas que atacaban Haruka. Pero de repente estas se multiplicaron ya no eran tres sino seis, y ellas los confrontaron. Michiru fue estrellada contra una pared y Haruka desesperada corrio a socorrerla y barrir con todo lo que había en su camino.  
  
"TIERRA TIEMBLA" Grito. Mientras que corto a una sirena con su espada. Pero esta se curo y la lanzo contra un arbol justo a lado de Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Parece que aunque no te guste mi musica me proteges" dijo Sailor Neptune a Haruka totalmente golpeada y tirada en el suelo.  
  
"No me gusta tu musica, la que me gusta eres tu" dijo Haruka mientras tomaba la mano de Michiru. Entonces una de la sirena tomo por el cuello a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune en cada mano y les lanzo una descarga electrica.  
  
"HAAAAARUUUUKA" grito Sailor Neptune  
  
"MICHIIIRU"grito Sailor Uranus.  
  
Pero en ese mismo instante una ventana de la mansión se rompe y sale un cuerpo totalmente golpeado, es Tuxedo Mask que yace en el suelo debido a los golpes de una sirena que lo golea.  
  
La única persona que esta en pie es Sailor Moon pero no por mucho. Las siete sirenas la van atacar.  
  
"No me rendiré, no me vencerán!!!!!!" grito Sailor Moon y su luna creciente empezó a brillar y a brillar, y de repente surgió una luz que ilumino la mansión completa en el centro de esta luz se veía una silueta de un joven con un tridente en su mano derecha.  
  
"Sailor Moon" le hablo suavemente a la mente de ella mientras las sirenas estaban inmóviles.  
  
"Quien eres tu??" pregunto Sailor Moon  
  
"No temas yo soy quien te ha estado hablando, debes saber que la batalla esta cerca tu mejor regalo para el será la muerte"  
  
"Que cosa?" pregunto Serena desconcertada  
  
"tu mejor regalo es la muerte" contesto la luz mientras una burbuja aparecía en esa burbuja estaba Hotaru y frente a ella un broche enforma de estrella con el símbolo se Saturno.  
  
"Esta calida sensación es..." dijo Hotaru mientras se abraza a si misma.  
  
"Di por el poder Eterno de Saturno transformación" dijo la sombra.  
  
"POR EL PODER ETERNO DE SATURNO TRANSFORMACION" grito y se transformo en Eternal Sailor Saturn su traje era como el Sailor Júpiter pero en azul oscuro su báculo de siempre.  
  
Mientras tanto las cuatro sombras que han estado presente en los ultimos enfrentamientos observan todo con cautela.  
  
"Ellas estan luchando bien" dijo una de las sombras.  
  
"Si pero nada podemos hacer" dijo una mientras miraba la batalla.  
  
"Por que?" dijo una de los sombras  
  
"Por que el fue quien nos invoco y solo cuando el aparece nuestros poderes se triplican." Contesto la primera sombra.  
  
"ANILLOS DE LA MUERTE DE SATURNO" Grito mientras que una imagen parecida al planeta saturno y sus anillos surge y destruye a cuatro de las siete sirenas.  
  
"Ahora"gritaron las cuatro sombras y atacaron a las bestias que yacían en el suelo.  
  
"Ahora tu Princesa" dijo la voz  
  
En see momento Sailor Moon float en el aire y su ropa cambia ahora a la de la Princesa Serenity y frente a ella esta un báculo nuevo, con una sera en el Centro de esta ulna Luna y a lido de la esterase dos alas y el mango del cero. Serena levanter el cero al cello y lasso's sirens se disintegrate pock a pock. Serena CAE al pesos Como Eternal Sailor Moon debilitada.  
  
"Vaya, me pregunto por que no lucho" pregunto una sombra parecida Take- Jhiro.  
  
"Quizas para guarder su poder todos modos vamonos" dijo mientras abrian uan puerta dimensional y se marchaban.  
  
A los pocos minutos las personas se levantaron sin recordar nada y Michiru se levanto y continuo con su toque de violin. Pero esta vez convencida del sentimiento que Haruka sentia por ella.  
  
Mientras tanto Hotaru esta caminando en el jardin y encuentra a Mitsu en recostado en un arbol totalmente debilitado.  
  
"Mitsu estas bien" pregunto Hotaru que corrio a socorrerlo.  
  
"Si, no te preocupes solo fue un mareo" contesto Mitsu mientras se tocaba la cabeza.  
  
"Otra vez un sueño como esos" penso Mitsu.  
  
Pero a lo lejos detras de otro arbol estan dos siluetas un adulto y un joven que miran a Mitsu detenidamente. Y se sonrien al ver que esta debil. "Sigue usando tu poder algun dia no lo tendras mas y cuando se te tendremos" dijo una sombra que miraba a la sombra que se desvanecia en el aire.  
  
Proximo Capitulo: El mensaje del pasado, el emisario Sailor Saturn. 


	6. El Mensajero

"EL MENSAJERO"

Este capitulo parte desde donde Hotaru fue trasportada a otra dimensión y una voz le habla. 

----------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunta Hotaru asustada mientras mira que ella esta en un lugar donde no hay nada mas que ella. Pero de repente es envuelta por una luz calida que le hace no sentir miedo.  
  
"Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe, escuchadme bien lo que os voy a contaros" le dijo la luz a Hotaru.

De repente se forma una gran luz que ciega a Hotaru por unos segundos cuando la luz se disipa Hotaru puede claramente ver las ruinas de la torres de marfil. Pero esta vez en nuestra época Hotaru esta desconcertada, y se percata que frene a ella hay un chico de cabello blanco, ojos azules con un traje tipo griego con algunas variaciones este chico lleva el cabello suelto. Pero lo mas extraño es que este chico tiene una luna creciente en su frente idéntica a la de la Reina Serenity.

"Si estas son las torres de marfil, significa que mi visión era cierta fueron destruidas, y eso quiere decir que tu eres……" dice Hotaru totalmente asustada temblando al ver que el chico no es humano sino una figura casi transparente (fantasma) 

"Si fueron destruidas, si soy quien piensas pero a la vez no solo soy el ultimo rayo de esperanza que se quedo aquí en espera de alguien que me ayudara, el esta en la tierra ahora es un niño, pero algún DIA enfrentara batallas que nunca se imaginara, yo solo soy un reflejo del pasado que te vengo a dar un mensaje" contesto el chico mientras empezó a flotar y a volar alrededor de Hotaru.

"Si tu no eres el por que eres igual a el?" pregunto Hotaru al chico que se detuvo enfrente de ella y la miro sonriendo

"Ya te dije soy el ultimo rayo de esperanza que el dejo en este lugar, soy como la semilla estelar de galaxia que ella dejo libre pero en otra manera." contesto. 

"Y que me quieres decir" agrego Hotaru.

"Mira hacia allá" le dijo el chico señalando a un lugar a su izquierda, Hotaru miro hacia allá y cuando miro, vio un evento que ya conocía, se trataba de el sueño que había tenido días atrás   
  


"¿Crees tener el poder para detenernos?" dicen las sombras a lo lejos 

"Por supuesto que si, es mi trabajo, ustedes se revelaron son traidores mi deber es acabarlos, aunque con esto yo tenga que morir" dice el joven que toma el tridente y lo coloca en frente de el y lo toma con sus dos manos. 

"¡¡¡NO LO HARAS!!!" gritan las voces desesperadas y lanzan una esfera de energía hacia el, seguida de ellos dos que van atacarlo.

"¡¡¡Escudo de Ozono!!!" grita el joven a quien el tridente crea un escudo y le deja ver el rostro al caerse hacia atrás la capucha.

"¡¡¡No puede ser es el!!! Pero entonces estas son las Torres de marfil ¿Qué les paso?" dice Hotaru al reconocer al muchacho.

Cuando el joven detiene el ataque inmediatamente lo atacan las dos figuras un hombre y una mujer y el joven los evade fácilmente y los ataca a ambos.

"¡¡¡Planeta Azul!!!" grita el joven y de su tridente sale una esfera color azul y golpea a la chica que se estrella contra unos pilares. 

"¡¡¡Terremoto de Gaia!!!" grita al golpear el piso con las puntas de su tridente y la tierra se abre y otro joven es golpeado por la misma tierra lanzándolo hasta una pared destruida.

"¡¡¡Podrán ser los guerreros de la muerte y de la destrucción universal pero yo acabare con ustedes, destruyeron este lugar sin justa causa!!!" grita el joven quien apunta con el tridente a los dos chicos que yacen en el suelo.

"Si y haremos lo mismo contigo" dice el joven en el suelo que saca una espada de oro con los símbolos de todos los planetas en la hoja de la misma y en el mango se ve una luna creciente. Levantándola al aire y lanzando un rayo hacia el chico con el tridente que se protege con el escudo.

"¿Cómo consiguieron a lunaria?" grita el joven que se esconde tras unas ruinas.

"La tomamos de las ruinas del reino lunar" dice el chico mientras la otra chica se levanta y busca al chico.

"¿Ruinas? Fue eso lo que sentí entonces la muerte de todos los seres de la luna. No hay mas Sailors solo quedamos entonces nosotros" dice preocupado el chico quien corre hasta otro lado.

Se puede ver claramente en otras áreas a Sailors peleando con bestias y con soldados ferozmente. Y en el cielo se ven dragones que atacan desde el aire. Solo queda una torre en pie.

El chico mira hacia atrás y ve como el chico con la espada lanza un rayo hasta ella y la torre estalla, A este se le sale las risas a carcajada, mientras que el chico del tridente corre desesperado hasta allá y ve con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a un chico en el aire flotando con un cetro y un cristal en la mano.

"¡¡¡Príncipe Cronos!!!" grita el chico que cae al suelo llorando. Las lagrimas caen ala tierra el aprieta la tierra y mira a el chico que tiene a lunaria y lo mira con unos ojos llenos de odio y rabia.

"Por que me muestras esto de Nuevo?" pregunto 

"Esto es solo una ilusión, un reflejo de ese día, el día en que Imperio del Sistema Solar cayo" contesto el chico.

"Pero eso no es lo que te quiero mostrar, esos dos chicos son tu enemigo, ellos se liberaron y vienen a vengarse del que los encerró y van a acabar con todos los que tengan algo que ver con la Reina de la Luna llena y sus guardianes" agrego el chico mirando al suelo con sus ojos llorosos.

Al ver la actitud que tomo el chico Hotaru quedo anonadada: Por que era que el tenia esa actitud? Tan peligroso es el enemigo? Hotaru no sabia en realidad que pensar sus manos temblaron pero aun así no tuvo miedo, acerco sus manos hasta el hombro del muchacho pero cuando lo intento tocar no pudo simplemente lo traspaso.

"Te dije que solo soy un recuerdo, un fantasma que se quedo aquí" dijo el chico quien miro a Hotaru. En ese momento el chico dio un leve salto y se elevo por los aires Hotaru quedo en la nada estaba ahora en un dimensión totalmente vacía y blanca. Frente a ella pudo ver a uno de los Sailor que vio en su visión, era la chica y estaba flotando en el aire y a la vez durmiendo no obstante en su sueño sufría. 

"Ese fue el castigo del cual fueron presos hace mil años atrás, dormir en la eternidad, pero no dormir sufrir en sus sueños, por haber osado a traicionar a su raza" dijo el chico mientras señalaba al la chica que dormía.

"Ya veo fue su castigo" dijo Hotaru mientras el chico se le acercaba y la miraba extraño.

"Por esa razón es que ha ocurrido un desbalance en el tiempo, ellos no debían despertar en esta época sino en otra por motivo de esto han sido despertados Sailors que no deberían estar aquí" agrego el chico.

"Me dices que algo causo eso??" pregunto Hotaru

"Algo no Alguien!!!" agrego el chico.

"Debes tener cuidado y mas aun por que el guardián esta en la tierra y pronto despertara, cuando las cuatro luces se unan a su luz madre, el Sailor de la nueva tierra despertara y con este el caos que su poder causa, no obstante la luna brillara aunque la muerte rondara. Pero la luna llorara al ver que sangre la traiciona no por odio no por rencor sino por el dolor que todos mas agobia. Al momento de luchar la luna se rehusara pero el guerrero supremo no se detendrá, mas su Corazón dirá algo mas y caso el no le hará ya que el amor es un lujo humano que el no se puede dar y la luna sufrirá y el regalo de ella para la humanidad será la muerte y nada mas!!" dijo el chico mientras volaba en el aire y desaparecía.

"Espera no te vayas!!!!"Grito Hotaru.

"El mensaje ha sido entregado, el emisario avisado, aunque quizás nos veamos" agrego el chico que desapareció y dejo a Hotaru.

En ese momento Hotaru quedo en el aire sola pero de repente otra luz apareció un esta vez era una sombra con un tridente que miraba a Hotaru con ojos de amor lo mismo hacia ella con el. El Corazón de ella latía cada vez más y al verlo mas claro dio un salto al aire y se besaron mientras se abrazaban y flotaban en el aire.

"Sailor T……" dijo Hotaru mientras sus labios tocaban los suaves labios del chico que la besaba. En ese momento su de su Corazón pareció salir una luz una llama al ver esto Hotaru que asusto vio como su luz se transformaba en un broche en forma de estrella con el símbolo de su planeta en el centro.

"No te preocupes pronto estaremos juntos" le dijo el chico a Hotaru que se sintió feliz y sonrió.

En ese momento hubo otra explosión de luz y Hotaru se vio envuelta en una burbuja y vio como la sombra se desaparecía frente a ella, a Hotaru se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas de la tristeza.

"Al fin te veo, y te vas lejos de mi" dijo mientras miraba su Nuevo broche.

(Como ustedes ya saben en el capitulo anterior Hotaru apareció después de la sombra y se convirtió en Eternal Sailor Saturn)

*****TRES DIAS DESPUES*****

Han pasado tres días desde que ocurrió el suceso mansión Pavhelevi, Serena se encuentra caminando hacia su casa mirando al cielo pensando en un sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Se trataba de su vida en le reino lunar, ella estaba con su madre la reina Serenity y un niño de la misma edad de ella que tenia el cabello del mismo color de la reina Serenity con ojos verdes y una luna creciente idéntica la de la reina Serenity. En el sueño los tres caminaban hasta donde estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios que estaba mirándolos a lo lejos. Este hombre tenía los ojos del color de Serena y una luna creciente idéntica a la de ella. Todos estaban contentos caminando cuando una sombra apareció y el cielo se torno negro. Dos chicos aparecieron un hombre y una mujer quienes se reían a carcajadas mientras estaban a unos 100 metros de distancia. Estos chicos se abalanzaron contra ellos y cuando los iban a atacar el chico del cabello blanco ya no era un niño sino un adulto y el hombre de cabello rubio había desaparecido al igual que la reina Serenity. Este chico ahora en sus manos poseía un cetro parecido a que ella tuvo en su primera batalla pero distinto con un cristal idéntico al cristal de plata lo levanto al cielo produciendo un campo de energía mientras a lo lejos se veía un ejército de soldados que venían al ataque. Pero detrás de Serena y el chico surgieron once Sailors que atacaron al ejército. Después Serena quedo sola en un jardín y se encontró a Darien mirándola fijamente hasta que despertó.

Después de recordar eso Serena siguió caminando por una avenida hasta que entro a una tienda en la cual anunciaban una barata en tarjetas y peluches, Serena tuvo la idea de comprarle un regalo a Darien cuando ella llego a la vitrina le persona que la atendió la dejo congelada.

"Muy buenas tardes, bienvenida a Kero-Chan's mi nombre es Serenidad y es un placer ayudarte" dijo la mujer quien le sonrió a Serena, pero ella estaba asustada la mujer era idéntica la reina Serenity salvo por el hecho que no tenia la luna en su frente. Por lo demás lo era rostro, voz, cabello era como ver al clon de la reina.

"Madre!!" grito Serena asustada

"Perdóname, pero yo no soy tu madre ni siquiera te conozco" contesto la mujer mientras se tocaba la cabeza desconcertada.

Serena no podía creerlo esta mujer era idéntica a su madre la reina Serenity en todos los aspectos solo que no poseía la luna creciente en su frente. No obstante ella noto algo raro en la Mirada de esta mujer era una Mirada misteriosa.

"Corazón, me perdonaras pero no te conozco es mas yo me acabo de mudar aquí" dijo la mujer mientras atendía a Serena.

"Y dime que deseas?" agrego la mujer.

"Bueno quisiera comprarle algo a mi novio pero no se que" dijo Serena mientras sonreía y miraba todos los artículos de la vitrina.

"Que te parece este" dijo la mujer sacando de una caja un cofrecito color oro, con símbolos de los planetas y en el centro lo que parecía ser la cerradura había una luna creciente. Al ver este cofre serena quedo como hipnotizada y tuvo unas desesperadas ganas de tomar el cofre en sus manos y así lo hizo

"Es bellísimo" dijo Serena

"Si dicen que perteneció a una reina Antigua, y que en este cofre vivieron los demonios mas poderosos de una época Antigua y dicen que el que lo posea será el rey del universo" dijo Serenidad con una Mirada intrigante y sonreída al ver el interés de Serena por el cofre.

"Cuanto cuesta?" pregunto Serena, quería el cofre no sabia por que pero lo deseaba lo necesita taba.

"Para ti, nada te lo regalo" dijo Serenidad con una Mirada malévola y sonriendo.

"Gracias" dijo Serena quien salio de la tienda con el cofre en su bolsa.

"Hasta luego, princesa Serena, hija mía" dijo Serenidad en voz baja mientras entraba a la oficina detrás de la tienda y se dirigió a un teléfono que estaba sonando.

"Se lo entregaste" pregunto la voz detrás del teléfono.

"Si, todo salio a la perfección" contesto Serenidad.

---------------EN EL PARQUE CENTRAL DE TOKIO----------------

Después de haberse ido de la tienda, Serena se puso a caminar por toda la ciudad por algún motivo estaba inquieta aunque no sabia por que. Serena esta caminando por el parque central de Tokio tranquila viendo las flores y los árboles del parque cuando vio a un chico de cabellos azules venir caminando en la acera frente a ella junto a el venia un chico de cabello verde el cual lo seguía. El chico al ver a Serena la saludo, a lo que ella quedo totalmente desconcertada. El chico cruzo la calle a saludarla Serena sonrió y lo saludo (por si las moscas) pero el muchacho la ignoro y paso a su lado y saludo a Hotaru que estaba atrás de Serena. 

"Que pena, no era ni conmigo" pensó

"No te preocupes yo te vi. A ti y aunque no nos conocemos hola!!!!" dijo el chico, quien es nada mas y nada menos que Mitsu. 

"Hotaru conoces a este chico?" pregunto Serena intrigada (aunque lo mas intrigante era el hecho que Hotaru estaba nerviosa cada vez que miraba a Mitsu)

"Sip, se llama Mitsu Tsukino, y ahora que veo tienen el mismo apellido no son familia?" pregunto Hotaru.

"No lo creo, mi mama nosotros nos venimos de muy lejos y si fuera mi prima lo sabría" le contesto Mitsu a Hotaru.

"El tiene razón, yo conozco a todos mi familiares y no lo recuerdo a el" agrego Serena. 

"De acuerdo, si ustedes lo dicen" contesto Hotaru quien se reía al ver la expresión de ambos chicos al ser comparados. 

De pronto detrás de Mitsu apareció el chico de cabello verde que le puso la mano en el hombro a Mitsu y le empezó a hablar.

"¡Vaya nada mas llevamos dos semanas aquí y tu ya tienes muchos amigos, me sorprendes!" dijo en un tono sarcástico causando que Hotaru se molestara.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Serena 

"Perdona mi descortesía me llamo Yoshi, Yoshi Tsukino soy el hermano gemelo de Mitsu" dijo Yoshi sonriendo mientras miraba a Serena con una mirada intrigante.

"Vaya, quien diría que estaría frente a ella tan pronto" pensó Yoshi.

De pronto Serena se sintió incomoda quizás fue por el hecho de que le incomodo la mirada de Yoshi. No obstante se percato de la diferencia de personalidad entre Mitsu y Yoshi, Mitsu emanaba un aura pura pero misteriosa mientras que Yoshi su aura era oscura y maligna. No obstante a esto Serena pensó que solo debía ser que Yoshi era un chico un poco travieso.

"Serena, una pregunta ¿Qué es eso que llevas en tu mano?" pregunto Hotaru al ver que tenia una bolsa con algo dentro.

"Esto es un cofre lo compre en la nueva tienda, Kero-Chan's ¿La conocen?" decía Serena mientras metía su mano en la bolsa y sacaba el cofre.

"¡Como no conocerla, si la dueña es nuestra madre!" contesto Yoshi.

Mitsu en cambio se fijaba mas en lo que Serena estaba apunto de sacar de la bolsa. Sus ojos se dilataron de la impresión al ver lo que Serena tenia en sus manos.

"No, no, no puede ser es el cofre de….." dijo Mitsu en voz baja aterrorizado. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y salio corriendo lejos de Serena, Yoshi y Hotaru. 

"¿Qué mosquito le pico a Mitsu?" dijo Yoshi intrigado.

Mientras Mitsu corría, Serena guardo el cofre en su bolsa de nuevo y se dirigió junto con Hotaru y Yoshi a alcanzar a Mitsu. El mientras tanto se tropezó con una piedra y callo al piso. Se había raspado las manos. Pero en ese momento una chica con un traje blanco levanto a Mitsu del piso y lo sentó en una silla. Mitsu había corrido hasta el hospital Juban, y la mujer era nada más que la Dra. Tomiko Hidaka. Y en este momento le estaba curando las manos.

"La próxima vez ten mas cuidado no debes andar corriendo así a lo loco" dijo la Dra. Tomiko a Mitsu quien sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

La doctora Tomiko es una de los más prestigiosos doctores de Tokio, su fama es conocida a nivel nacional. Se especializa en al medicina general, pero sus investigaciones sobre la genética le han dado premios innumerables. Pero aun así la doctora Hidaka es una mujer humilde y de buen corazón.

Mientras Mitsu era curado por la Dra. Hidaka, Hotaru, Serena y Yoshi caminaban por el parque buscando a Mitsu hasta que se encontraron con Mina, Setsuna, Rei y Ami. Pero antes de que ellas se les acercaran Yoshi se sintió incomodo y se despidió.

"Bueno, ya me canse que Mitsu llegue a casa solo, ¡Adiós!" dijo mientras se iba a la parada de buses y tomaba el autobús que pasaba en ese mismo instante.

"¡Hotaru, Serena que bueno es verlas!" dijeron las chicas.

En ese momento Hotaru recordó lo que le sucedió tres días atrás y se dio cuenta que tenia que avisarles lo que sucedía.

"Chicas, tengo algo que decirles, es muy importante" dijo en un tono serio, mientras su rostro expresaba preocupación. 

De inmediato las chicas se preocuparon al ver el rostro de Hotaru y quisieron saber el motivo.

"Hotaru ¿Qué te sucede?" pregunto Mina.

"Por favor dinos" dijo Ami

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaron Serena y Rei

"Dejemos que ella hable" dijo Setsuna.

Hotaru las llevo a un lugar donde no había mucha gente, por casualidades de la vida justo a lado del Hospital Juban. Y allí les empezó a contar lo que le sucedió y lo que le dijeron.

"A ver si comprendo alguien del pasado te dijo que el nuevo enemigo se quiere vengar de Serena" dijeron Mina y Rei

"De Serena no de los descendientes de la luna, pero en este caso ella es el único descendiente así que si es el blanco" dijo Hotaru. 

"¿Quién te dio el mensaje?" pregunto Setsuna.

"No puedo decirlo, no lo recuerdo" dijo Hotaru aunque mentía pero no podía decirles quien era en realidad el que le dio el mensaje no le creería. Además no era el momento de saber quien fue.

"¿Qué creen que signifique eso que le dijeron a Hotaru?" dijo Serena.

"Te refieres a que debemos tener cuidado y mas aun por que el guardián esta en la tierra y pronto despertara, cuando las cuatro luces se unan a su luz madre, el Sailor de la nueva tierra despertara y con este el caos que su poder causa, no obstante la luna brillara aunque la muerte rondara. Pero la luna llorara al ver que sangre la traiciona no por odio no por rencor sino por el dolor que todos mas agobia. Al momento de luchar la luna se rehusara pero el guerrero supremo no se detendrá, mas su Corazón dirá algo mas y caso el no le hará ya que el amor es un lujo humano que el no se puede dar y la luna sufrirá y el regalo de ella para la humanidad será la muerte y nada mas!! Debe ser una profecía, recuerdo que en el milenio de plata había escuchado una profecía así pero……" dijo Setsuna.

"Pero ¿Qué?" pregunto Ami.

"Pero no se trataba con nosotras si no con el Reino de las Torres de Marfil, el reino del Príncipe Cronos, el hermano de la Princesa Serenity" dijo Hotaru. 

"¡Espera un momento! ¿Serena tenia un hermano?" preguntaron las chicas mientras Serena se puso a recordar su sueño.

"Si, un hermano era mejor dicho su hermano gemelo pero a diferencia de la Serena, tenia una obligación mayor. Serena era la futura reina del milenio de plata, Cronos en cambio era el emperador del imperio del sistema solar. Y estas palabras fueron las que les dijo Sailor Donovan a los habitantes del Reino de las Torres de Marfil tiempo atrás" dijo Setsuna.

"Entonces es el, el chico de mi sueño mi hermano" dijo Serena.

"¿Qué es lo que dices?" dijo Hotaru 

Serena les contó su sueño, pero les dijo que este sueño ella lo tenía desde niña así que pensó que era uno de esos sueños que se quedan en la memoria de la gente.

"De alguna manera eso es un mensaje para ti Serena, tu deberás descifrarlo por ti misma" dijo Setsuna.

"Entonces debemos prepararnos, el nuevo enemigo es poderoso" grito Ami.

"Si, he estado sintiendo auras malignas alrededor de Tokio ¡¡¡¡¡Debemos protegerla!!!!!" grito Rei

"¡¡¡¡Sino no podré ser una cantante famosa!!!!" grito Mina mientras todas las chicas la miraban sorprendida por su comentario

"¡¡¡¡Mina!!!!" gritaron las chicas.

Mientras tanto Yaredo estaba caminando por el Hospital Juban buscando una victima pero le era difícil encontrar alguien que se ajustara a sus exigencias. Pero mientras caminaba en uno de los espejos del hospital apareció una mujer de cabello blanco con una luna creciente como los de los black moon. Y esta se dirigió a Yaredo. 

"¿Por qué demonios no me consigues lo que te pedí?" grito la mujer.

"Perdone señora no he podido encontrar los talismanes y cuando consigo cristales para nuestro amo las Sailors me detienen" dijo Yaredo. 

"Eso no me importa consigue me lo que te pido o veras de lo que soy capaz" grito la mujer quien desapareció del espejo.

"Malditas Sailors" dijo Yaredo en voz baja mientras miraba todos los del hospital hasta que centro su mirada en la doctora Hidaka que estaba conversando con unas enfermeras se dirigió a ella. 

"Bueno como te dije le aconseje que se fuera unos días al campo" le decía la doctora a una de las enfermeras. 

"Permiso doctora puedo hablar con usted" dijo Yaredo en forma de niña de cinco años y logro que la doctora la siguiera hasta un lugar solitario donde nadie la podría oír gritar. Allí en ese mismo lugar y frente a los ojos de la doctora se transformo en adulto otra vez.

"¡¡¡¡Dios mío!!!!" grito la doctora mientras en sus ojos se veía el temor el miedo de lo que vio. 

Yaredo saco una estatua de una mujer con seis brazos y la lanzo al aire y esta estatua creció y cobro vida y se dividió en tres monstruos de seis brazos cada uno. 

"¡¡Auxilio!!" grito la doctora mientras corría pero fue atrapada por uno de los monstruos quien la sujeto mientras otro metía su garra en su pecho y le sacaba el cristal de vida.

"¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" grito la doctora de dolor. 

Pero lo que Yaredo no sabía eras que las Sailors estaban cerca y que al escuchar el grito de la doctora se transformó y se dirigieron al rescate de la victima.

"Vaya este si que brilla, pero no es un talismán" dijo Yaredo que tomaba el cristal de la doctora y desaparecía con el. 

Las bestias lanzaron el cuerpo de la doctora al suelo pero una luz apareció y el cristal de la doctora apareció de nuevo y regreso a su cuerpo. Mientras que Yaredo reaparecía molesta.

"¿Quién eres? No me importa me la pagaras por quitarme esto, quiteñuelo de nuevo" grito a las bestia que se acercaron hacia la doctora que yacía en el suelo.

"Detente allí, como te atreves a atacar a una mujer que pasa sus días ayudando a que los demás gocemos de buena salud. ¡¡¡No es justo!!! Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia soy Eternal Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de…. La Luna" grito Sailor Moon mientras saltaba de un árbol y caía al suelo en su típica pose.

"Mi planta guardián es Marte soy la Sailor del Fuego Soy Sailor Mars" grito Sailor Mars.

"Mi planeta guardian es mercurio soy la Sailor del agua Sailor Mercury" grito Sailor Mercury

"Mi planeta guardian es Venus soy la Sailor del amor Sailor Venus" grito Sailor Venus 

"Mi planeta guardian es Plutón el planeta de las sombras soy Sailor Pluto" grito Sailor Pluto

"El mío es el planeta del silencio soy la Sailor del Silencio, soy Eternal Sailor Saturn" grito Hotaru 

"¡¡¡Ustedes de nuevo destrúyanlas!!!" grito Yaredo que desapareció.

Las bestias se dirigieron a atacar a las chicas pero se encontraron con una sorpresa Sailor Pluto las ataco de sorpresa.

"¡¡¡Grito Mortal!!!" grito Setsuna lanzando su ataque contra las bestias.

Las bestias lanzaron una bola de fuego contra las Sailors que las iba a impactar

"Pared del Silencio" grito Sailor Saturn

"Fuego de Marte" grito Sailor Mars

"Rapsodia acuática de mercurio" grito Sailor Mercury 

"Beso del Amor y belleza de Venus" grito Mina.

Sus ataques impactaron contra los monstruos mientras Sailor Moon aprovecho para rescatar a la doctora y ponerla en un lugar seguro.

Pero el ataque de las Sailors fue inútil, los monstruos las atacaron y las empezaron a golpear, Hotaru se dirigió a proteger a Sailor Moon para que nada le pasara. Sailor Pluto fue la primera en ser atrapada y lanzada contra la pared.

"¡¡¡Sailor Pluto!!!" grito Sailor Venus

"¡¡¡Cadena de amor de Venus!!!" grito pero fue en vano su cadena fue atrapada y con ella misma la lanzaron contra la pared. Solo quedaban Rei y Ami en pie ya que Hotaru protegía a Serena de una de las bestias que la atacaba.

Las dos bestias las iba a atacar cuando un tornado de fuego evito el ataque. Pero en el techo del hospital se veían a lo lejos pero cubiertos por la luz cuatros chicos.

"Después de tanto esperar, es el momento de que entremos en acción" grito uno de los chicos.

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del fuego Marte, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del calor Soy Sailor Terranova Mars!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Mars" dijo el primer chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje rojo como el de Sailor Mars este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Marte y un antifaz en el rostro. 

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del conocimiento Mercurio, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del agua Soy Sailor Terranova Mercury!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Mercury." dijo el segundo chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje azul como el de Sailor Mercury este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de mercurio y un antifaz en el rostro. 

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del poder Júpiter, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene de la fuerza y la naturaleza Soy Sailor Terranova Júpiter!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Júpiter." dijo el tercer chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje verde como el de Sailor Júpiter este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Júpiter y un antifaz en el rostro. 

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta de los sentimientos Venus, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del luz Soy Sailor Terranova Venus!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Venus." dijo el ultimo chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje naranja como el de Sailor Venus este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Venus y un antifaz en el rostro. 

"Somos los Sailor T Senshi" gritaron los chicos 

"Es hora de que acabemos contigo" dijo Sailor T Júpiter 

"Si es el momento" grito Sailor T Mars

"Ahora" gritaron Sailor T Venus y Sailor T Mercury 

"Tornado de Fuego" grito Sailor T Mars mientras invocaba un tornado de fuego que ataco a las bestias.

"Tsunami de Mercurio" grito Sailor T Mercury mientras invoco una gran ola que ataco a las bestias 

"Electro Trueno" grito Sailor T Júpiter mientras invocaba un súper trueno que impacto a las tres bestias.

"Lluvia de Amor" grito Sailor T Venus mientras una lluvia de corazones de fuego impactaba a las bestias. 

En ese momento Sailor Moon floto en el aire y en vez de transformarse como las veces anteriores en princesa su traje de Sailor cambio ahora tenia solo dos alas, un falda azul, unas botas blancas con azul, su traje de marinera con el cuello rojo, su broche era el mismo y dos cintas que venían debajo de las dos alas. Y un báculo nuevo, con una esfera en el centro de esta una luna y a lado de las esferas dos alas y el mango del cetro ella levanto el báculo al cielo y grito:  
¡¡¡Rayo de la Galaxia de la Luz!!!! 

Este rayo causo que las bestias se desintegraran, y desaparecieran. Aunque debido a esto Sailor Moon cayó al suelo debilitado transformada en Eternal Sailor Moon en los brazos de Hotaru. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas al ver a los nuevos Sailors, nunca habían oído hablar de ellos ni siquiera Sailor Pluto.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren?" pregunto Sailor Pluto a los chicos que estaban los cuatro juntos a unos pasos de ellas.

"Lo mismo que ustedes, pero nosotros tenemos nuestros métodos, adiós" dijeron mientras daban un salto y desaparecían.

Sailor Moon recupero el conocimiento y las chicas la estaban socorriendo. 

"Esa es otra transformación y ahora hay nuevos Sailors, los Sailor T Senshi" dijo en voz baja mientras las chicas la miraban sorprendida.

"¡¡¡¡Mi querida hija, has conseguido otra transformación pero eso no te ayudara en nada!!!! Ja ja ja ja ja ja" grito una voz que veía desde un espejo del hospital todo lo sucedido.

En otro lugar en una de las alas del hospital un chico sufre un desmayo y lo llevan a un cuarto. 

"Pareciera que este chico se quedo sin energia" dijo uno de los doctores

"Si, esta muy agotado dejemeslo descansar a ver si reacciona" dijo otro doctor.

A todo esto sin que las sailors y Serena se den cuenta el cristal de plata esta pasando por una nueva metamorfosis. Mientras tanto a lo lejos de ellas cuatro chicos con instrumentos musicales en la mano obserbavan la escena. Un poco contentos.

"Ya era hora de que entraramos en accion" dijo uno de ellos 

"Si ya estaba cansado de ser una sombra" dijo otro.

"Pero, tuvieron que pasar seis capitulos para que el autor decidiera incluirnos" dijo otro.

"Es que no nos habia puesto nombre, tuvo que pensarlo mucho" dijo el cuarto.

"En fin ya estamos aqui!!!" gritaron los cuatro.

******************CONTINUARA*****************

PROXIMO EPISODIO "CASTOR Y POLUX"


	7. Cain y Abel

Cain y Abel  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
Este capitulo es un poco distinto ya que no hay peleas pero si unas cuantas cosas que se ocurrieron. Y quiero decirles ademas que les agradezco a todos por leer mis fic. En especial quiero agradecer a Yavanna y a Silver Moonlight-81 que me han ayudado en cada uno de mis capitulos gracias para ustedes dos mis bellezas muuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxx bueno espero sus comentarios de este episidio.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gome ne sunato ja nakute, Yume no naka nara ieru Shikou kaiwaa SHORT sunzen " cantaban dos jovenes al microfono.  
  
"Ima sugu aitai yo Nakutaku nanu yo na MOONLIGHT Gome ne yo dekinai MIDNIGHT " agregaron.  
  
Inmediamente después de estas palabras tres dos chicos con violines salieron al scenario y empezaron a tocar sus violines. Uno de ellos era de cabello rubionegro, con ojos color rojoazul, piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba la ropa de moda y un violin, el otro muchachomuchaco es de cabello rubioverde (como el de sailor Neptune) ojos moradosrosados y este llevaba un violin verde claro.  
  
Uno de los chicos que cantaban se puso a tocar su cello de color rojo, este chico de cabello rubio ojos azules y gran altura tocaba el cello como nadie lo hacia. En tanto el último chico de cabello rubioceleste y ojos verdes cantaba mientras tocaba su violin color blanco.  
  
"Datte junjou Doushiou HEART wa mangekyou" cantaron esta vez los cuatro . "Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare Nando mo meguri au Seize no matataki kazoe " cantaron esta vez los cuatro  
  
"Duanau koe no yukue Done dasunii uma retano MIRACLE ROMANCE Shinjite iruno Miracle romance" cantaron y terminaron su canción seguidos de una gran ovación del publico.  
  
"Y ese fue el video en vivo del Grupo EdénEden su presentaciónpresentacion en España, espero que eso les haya gustado con eso terminamos nuestra transmisióntransmision de hoy soy Mina Aino y esto fue Musik's Stars Show" Dijo una joven cabello blanco de la Televisión, despuésTelevision, despues de esto Mitsu procedióprocedio a apagar el televisor.  
  
"Como me gustaríagustaria aprender a tocar violínviolin" Suspiro Mitsu  
  
"Violín?"Violin? Tu? Ja ja ja tu no sabes hacer nada y no creo que aprendas a hacer algo" grito Yoshi mientras empujaba a Mitsu y lo lanzaba al suelo.  
  
"Por que eres así conmigoasi comnigo, yo nada te he hecho" pensópenso Mitsu mientras estaba en el suelo su cabello cubríacubria el rostro y sus lagrimas caíancaian al suelo.  
  
"Mamaaaaa!!! Mitsu me golpeo!!!" grito Yoshi mientras corríacorria hacia una habitaciónhabitacion mientras Mitsu en el suelo sus ojos tristeza mostraban.  
  
"Yoshi, Por que eres asíasi conmigo" suspiro.  
  
"QuizásQuizas por que no es realmente tu hermano" dijo una voz en el cuarto.  
  
"Quien esta allí?alli? Por que dices eso?" dijo Mitsu mirando a todos lados asustado.  
  
"Por que es cierto, tu no sabes quien eres verdad" dijo la voz.  
  
"Eso no es cierto me llamo Mitsu Tsukino, soy hijo de Serenity Tsukino y Caos Tsukino, hermano de Yoshi Tsukino" grito.  
  
"Pero.. Recuerdas tu pasado con tu familia?" dijo la voz en un tono intrigante  
  
"No ellos me pero eso por que." grito Mitsu cuando la voz lo interrumpióinterrumpio  
  
"Por que? que?" dijo la voz  
  
"PerdíPerdi la memoria en un accidente y no he podido recordar nada" dijo Mitsu seguro de lo que decíadecia.  
  
"Notas que no te pareces a tu hermano gemelo ni a tus supuestos padres?" dijo la voz  
  
"Que me quieres decir con eso?" dijo Mitsu  
  
"Te estánestan mintiendo, no te das cuenta tu eres otra persona y al parecer no quieren que lo recuerdes" dijo la voz. En ese momento el cuarto brillo y Mitsu fue transportado hasta un lugar en el que solo habíahabia una luz blanca. Mitsu empezóempezo a tener una serie de imágenesimagenes en su mente que lo empezaron a perturbar.  
  
"Noooooooo" grito y inmediatamente aparecióaparecio en su cuarto en el suelo.  
  
"CreedmeCreeme tenia que hacerlo, tienes que despertar esa parte" dijo una sombra con un tridente en la esquina cubierta por la oscuridad del cuarto.  
  
"Yo se quien soy, yo se quien soy" dijo Mitsu mientras golpeaba el suelo lleno de lagrimas.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Mientras tanto Yoshi corriócorrio al cuarto de su madre y no to que su madre hablaba al espejo como si lo hiciera con alguien. Se camino dos pasos atrásatras y se dirigiódirigio hasta la estancia.  
  
"Por que estaríaestaria hablando con el espejo mama" se preguntaba mientras caminaba.  
  
"AdemásAdemas no vale la pena decirle lo que paso ella sabe cuando miento pero como me gustaríagustaria ver que a Mitsu le vaya mal" dijo Yoshi en un tono malévolomalevolo y con una Mirada diabólicadiabolica.  
  
"Pero es tu hermano" dijo una voz.  
  
"Y que?" contesto Yoshi.  
  
"Es tu sangre" agrego la voz.  
  
"Lo odio, lo odiiioooooooooo!!! Todo es Mitsu el perfecto no lo soporto es demasiado bueno y yo soy malo. Extremamente malo" grito Yoshi riéndoseriendose  
  
"ya veo, puedo hacer que tu tengas el poder para hacer la vida imposible a Mitsu" dijo la voz en un tono malévolomalevolo.  
  
"Eso lo hago solo" contesto Yoshi  
  
"Con quien hablas Yoshi" pregunto Serenidad.  
  
"Nadie que te importe" contesto Yoshi mientras salíasalia de a la calle  
  
"Bueno, parece que todo sale como lo planeamos" dijo Serenidad.  
  
Mientras tanto en su cuarto Mitsu ya estaba de pie mirando a la ventana cuando sintió recibiósintio recibio una llamada a su celular.  
  
"Bueno" dijo Mitsu  
  
"Mitsu soy yo Yoshi ayúdameayudame por favor estoy en el muelle 3, ven rápidorapido me quieren ahogar" grito Yoshi  
  
RápidamenteRapidamente Mitsu salio corriendo de su casa sin decirle a su madre y tomo un taxi hasta el muelle tres, al llegar allí se encontró con Yoshi solo y nadie al a redonda.  
  
"Que sucede?? Donde están los que te querían ahogar??" pregunto Mitsu mientras miraba a todos lados buscando otras personas  
  
"Mentí, veraz era la única manera de traerte aquí sin que sospecharas" dijo mientras toma por un brazo a Mitsu y obligaba a caminar.  
  
"Que haces? SuéltameSueltame" dijo.  
  
"Conoces la historia de CaínCain y Abel?, eran dos hermanos CaínCain era el mayor y Abel el menor pero CaínCain mato a Abel, y para resumirte es lo que pienso hacer contigo" grito mientras lanzaba a Mitsu al mar que estaba picado.  
  
"Auxilio, Auxilio" gritaba Mitsu mientras Yoshi se reíareia pero cansado de los gritos de Mitsu lanzo una roca que dejo inconscienteinconsiente a Mitsu mientras que se empezóempezo a hundir en el mar.  
  
"AsíAsi esta bien muere, esto es por lo del Reino de las Torres de Marfil" grito Yoshi mientras se iba.  
  
Mitsu se estaba ahogando, no sabia nadar y el golpe de Yoshi lo habíahabia dejado inconsciente.inconsiente. Todo estaba perdido se iba ahogar y en su subconsienente solo pensaba en una cosa, en una persona. Fue en eso momento que una luz ilumino Mitsu y lo saco del agua a la orilla (o por lo menos eso es lo que el pensópenso). Al reaccionar Mitsu miro al cielo y estaban cuatro chicos de cabellos rubios que lo estaban cuidando.  
  
"Estas Bien" pregunto el chico rubio pero con ojos verdes.  
  
"Como fue que te caístecaistes al mar" pregunto el chico de ojos celestes. "Déjenlo"Dejenlo hablar!!!!" dijo el chico de ojos rojos.  
  
"Shhhhhh!!!! Que nos explique" dijo el de ojos morados.  
  
"Este.. No se como, en serio" dijo Mitsu pero tratando de no mirar a los chicos.  
  
"Si tu lo dices te creo, pero ten mas cuidado, por cierto yo soy Cyrus" dijo el de ojos rojos.  
  
"Yo me llamo Kael" dijo el de ojos verdes.  
  
"El míomio es Zeheb" dijo el de ojos azules  
  
"Y yo me llamo Soren" dijo el d e ojos morados  
  
"Mu-mu-mucho gus-gus-gusto el míomio Yue, no Mitsu" contesto Mitsu quien todavíatodavia temblaba del fríofrio.  
  
Al escucharescuchr estas palabras los cuatro chicos le dieron una sabana para que cubriera del frío.frio. Los cuatro jóvenesjovenes acompañaron a Mitsu hasta una mansiónmansion en la playa en la cual Zeheb saco un control y abrióabrio la puerta.  
  
"Yo los conozco ustedes son el grupo EdénEden, soy su fa-fa-fan pero vaya maner-ra-ra de conocerlos" dijo Mitsu mientras temblaba.  
  
Los cuatro chicos llevaron a Mitsu dentro de la casa cerca de una de las chimeneas en la cual Mitsu empezo a tomar calor cerca del fuego.  
  
"Si nosotros somos los integrantes del grupo Eden" contesto Soren  
  
"Sin embargo nos gusta la privacidad asi que tu no sabes donde vivimos!!!" le dijo Cyrus a Mitsu en un tono fuerte "Cyrus dejalo no seas tan patan" le dijo Kael.  
  
"En este caso Cyrus creo que deberias comportarte un poco" le dijo Zeheb.  
  
"No te preocupes no le dire a nadie les agradezco que me salvaran" contesto Mitsu  
  
"Sabes tocare algo para ti" dijo Soren quien tomo su violin color y empezo a tocar.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------En el Parque Central de Tokio--------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Darien y Serena caminan todos melosos por el parque mirando la belleza de las flores, ya que estamos en la épocaepoca en la cuales los cerezos dan sus flores. Todo el parque esta repleto de gente observando el suceso. Nuestra pareja camina por todos los lugares del parque mirando la belleza de las flores y también mirando la belleza de cada uno de ellos. Mientras caminan una persona los sigue es Yaredo que sin que ellos se den cuenta les sigue el paso. Serena corre y mira al cielo viendo una lluvia de pétalos de flores que son llevadas por la brisa Darien en cambio sonríe al ver a su amor tan contenta.  
  
"¡¡¡Son hermosas!!! ¡¡¡Gracias por traerme Darien eres un amor!!!" decía Serena al ver con una mirada llena de amor a Darien.  
  
"Sabia que te gustarían, no se pero estas flores me traen memorias del pasado" dijo Darien quien sonreía al ver a Serena.  
  
Serena mirando al horizonte noto que entre unas hierbas estaba una rosa color negra, la cual le llamo mucho la atención. Y como si la rosa la estuviese llamando Serena se dirigió hasta ella. Sus ojos brillaban al ver esa flor mientras que Darien al verla sintió un rechazo total y cuando Serena iba a tocarla Darien le impidió hacerlo.  
  
"Darien por que hiciste eso??" pregunto Serena intrigada.  
  
"No quiero que toques esa flor comprendes!!!!" grito Darien dejando asustada a su novia.  
  
"Darien tu.." Serena contesto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas las cuales empezaron a brotar hacia sus mejillas. Sus lágrimas de dolor cambiaron a rabia y con esa misma rabia arranco la flor por sus espinas las cuales la cortaron. Pero ese fue más que una punzada fue como si algo hubiera sido cortado de ella. Sus manos empezaron a sangrar.  
  
"Serena!!!" grito desesperado Darien quien saco un pañuelo y trato de limpiar las manos de Serena.  
  
"Quería evitar que te pasara esto, no se por que tenias que tomar la flor" Agrego Darien mientras limpiaba sus manos.  
  
"Creo que me dio rabia y me comporte como una niña, lo siento" contesto Serena mirando fijamente a los ojos de Darien.  
  
Después de haber limpiado sus manos Darien la levanto y siguieron caminando Serena iba agarrada de las manos de Darien contenta pero, de repente sus manos se soltaron Serena siguió caminando. Darien se le quedo mirando al percatarse de lo sucedido. Serena al darse cuenta regreso a tomar la mano de Darien.  
  
"No comprendo, por que no me di cuenta cuando Darien yo nos separamos?" se preguntaba Serena.  
  
Después de caminar un buen rato ellos miraron como la luna salía, era la luna mas hermosa que habían visto en semanas. Darien llevado por el momento tomo las manos de Serena las apretó a su pecho, tomándose el tiempo de sentir la esencia de Serena. Y así fue poco a poco acercando sus labios hacia los de Serena. Sus labios se tocaban como cual gota de roció que pasa por las hojas en los crepúsculos. Y finalmente la beso con toda la pasión que su corazón desbordaba. Darien se sentía totalmente lleno por estar con Serena. Pero en ese momento Serena lo aparto sin siquiera mirarlo.  
  
"Que te sucede??" pregunto  
  
"Nada, Darien, nada es solo que..." contesto Serena en voz baja y sin mirar a los ojos a Darien.  
  
"Solo que??" pregunto Darien mientras con su mano acariciaba su mejilla.  
  
"SOLO QUE NADA!!!! DEJAME EN PAZ!!!" grito Serena y quito de su rostro la mano de Darien y ya no lo miraba con amor sino con odio pero un odio intenso. Después de gritarle ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejo mientras Darien con una mirada sorprendida y triste a la vez miraba como su amada se iba de el mientras una lagrima brillaba por sus mejillas.  
  
7 días después de ese suceso Darien se encontraba en su casa solo mirando se sentía destrozado su corazón y su mente no comprendían lo que sucedió por que lo rechazo si Serena nunca se ha comportado así. Será que algo cambio?  
  
"Que fue lo que sucedió amor mío?" se preguntaba Darien mientras miraba una foto en la cual estaban ella y el.  
  
"Recuerdo esa noche, fue inolvidable" agrego mientras sonreía al ver la foto. Y lo era ya que fue una ocasión una en un millón ya que en aquella ocasión fueron invitaron a un baile en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio. Días antes el y Serena habían caminado todos los centros comerciales de Tokio y es que ella no tenia un vestido apropiado y su padre la había dado 35,000 YENES (aproximadamente 320.00) y estaban visitando todas las tiendas del centro comercial Sakura hasta que ella vio un vestido precioso color rosa sin mangas con una rosa blanca como detalle en el escote este traje tenia incluido como juego los zapatos y el bolso. El maniquí que llevaba el vestido puesto tenia además un juego de perlas negras y diamantes (collar, pulsera y sortija). Serena que do enamorada del traje al primer instante.  
  
"Darien entremos a verlo quiero ese" dijo ella con sus ojos totalmente iluminados.  
  
"De esta bien pero tengo que decirte que.." No pudo terminar de contestar cuando Serena ya lo había empujado a la tienda.  
  
"Bienvenidos a Channel mi nombre es Coco y los atenderé gustosa" les dijo la bella joven del mostrador.  
  
"Quiero ese que esta en el mostrador" dijo Serena desesperada  
  
"Esta bien joven tome pruébeselo" dijo la joven mientras tomaba el vestido y se lo entregaba Serena.  
  
A todo esto Darien miraba con una angustia es que Serena no había mirado el precio del vestido y ni siquiera lo había preguntado.  
  
"Sabe se le vería muy bien con las joyas" dijo la joven mientras le ponía las joyas a Serena en el vestidor.  
  
"Darien listo para verme" grito Serena desde el vestidor.  
  
"joven se ve fabulosa" se le escucho decir a la joven.  
  
"Tendré que decirle que no puede pagarlo" se dijo Darien pero en ese momento salio ella estaba mas hermosa que nunca ese vestido le hacia resaltar toda su belleza Darien se sintió embelezado por ese vestido.  
  
"Que te parece?? Lo compro??" dijo Serena.  
  
"Si cómpralo, dame el dinero yo pago mientras te cambias" dijo Darien quien la acompaño hasta el vestidor y espero hasta que Serena le diera el vestido y las joyas y el dinero y se fue la caja.  
  
"Joven cuanto es" pregunto mientras una gota de sudor le pasaba por su frente.  
  
"Un segundo, su cuenta es en total el vestido mas las joyas hacen un total de 546,132.01 YENES (US $5,000.00) con que va a pagar con efectivo o tarjeta.  
  
"Con tarjeta" dijo Darien mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito y pagaba por el vestido.  
  
Al mirar hacia atrás vio a Serena que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sonriendo. "Darien, no tenias que hacerlo" dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
"Por que te amo tenia que hacerlo" dijo el.  
  
"Recuerdo que ese día te vistes hermosa con ese vestido y me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo" decía el mientras miraba la foto que ya estaba llena de lagrimas. Darien sucumbió y empezó a llorar sobre la foto no había consuelo para el.  
  
"Endimión" dijo una voz.  
  
"Esa voz eres tu Yueee" dijo Darien que ahora estaba en un palacio y frente a el había un chico de cabello hasta el cuello.  
  
"Tiempo sin verlo su majestad, pero no estoy aquí por motivos sociales, se avecina la caída de la luna, prepárese que esta batalla será mortal. Ellos buscan a Lunaria la espada de los dioses de la luna, y para hacerlo tendrán que buscar los cuatro talismanes los cuales fueron ocultado dentro de cuatro de las cinco luces de una vida, la princesa de la luna llena tendrá que luchar con todo su valor, no deje que sus sentimientos se .." Dijo el chico y en ese momento Darien se levanto y escucho el timbre de su puerta  
  
"Serena!!" dijo y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta donde no estaba Serena sino que era Lita.  
  
"Supe lo que paso puedo pasar" dijo Lita desde la puerta.  
  
"Claro" dijo el mientras ella pasaba una sombra paso a lado de ellos sin darse cuenta y les lanzo un polvo color rojo. Ella se sentó en la silla y el a lado de ella. Darien nunca había sido abierto con sus sentimientos sin embargo esta vez se rompió en llanto y lo hizo en los brazos de Lita quien lo abrazo. Mirando su rostro limpio sus lágrimas y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta ya estaban besándose. Acariciándose sus cuerpos mutuamente cayendo en éxtasis de pasión.  
  
Al día siguiente Darien despertó y al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue su ropa tirada en el suelo a mirarse estaba desnudo y a lado de el abrazándolo estaba Lita desnuda durmiendo.  
  
"Que sucede?? Que fue lo que hice??" se pregunto en su mente mientras miraba a Lita pero no estaba asustado se sentía complacido algo extraño pasaba miraba a Lita con cariño.  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando lo peor ocurrió el timbre sonó y se escucho una voz que hizo que el y Lita se asustaran.  
  
"Darien, soy Serena tenemos que hablar"  
  
****************************************  
  
Próximo episodio los Remordimientos de Yoshi 


	8. EDICION DE ANIVERSARIO

EL GUERRERO SOLITARIO EDICION ANIVERSARIO  
  
QUE MAS PUEDO DECIRTE ME SIENTO SUPER CONTENTO DE QUE YA TENGOAS UN AÑO AQUI. TUS HISTORIAS SIEMPRE ME HAN LLENADO DE ALEGRIA CAMINO AL ALTAR 1 Y 2, ECLIPSE LUNAR, MI CORAZON ES TU HOGAR AY TANTAS HISTORIAS QUE ME HAN HECHO LLORAR ^-^ . RECUERDO CUANDO ME MANDASTES EL LINK DE TU HISTORIA QUEDE FASCINADO CON ELLA. Y ME ENCANTO LA HE SEGUIDO LEYENDO Y HE LLORADO. PERO NADA SE SEMEJARA A ESE DIA EN EL QUE ME PASE DESDE LA NUEVE DE LA NOCHE HASTA LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA DEL DIA SIGUIENTE LEYENDO TU HISTORIA. Y ESO ES POR QUE ME PARECIA INTERESANTE Y ME ENCANTO Y CUANDO LEI TU HISTORIA NO IBAN TANTOS CAPITULOS Y LOS HE SEGUIDO UNO A UNO Y ME ENCANTO CAMINO AL ALTAR Y QUE DECIR DE COMO ME ESTA GUSTANDO ECLIPSE LUNAR. POR ESO DECIDI ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO PARA DECIRTE:  
  
FELIZ ANIVERSARIO YAVANNA!!!!!!  
  
YO: MI QUERIDA YAVANNA CASI ME PONGO A LLORAR Y ES QUE HOY CUMPLES OTRO AÑO MAS EN FANFICTION VIVA!!!! :D :D  
  
:) :D :)  
  
YO: SI NO HABRIA SIDO POR TI NUNCA HABRIA ESCRITOS MIS FIC Y LOS HABRIA PUBLICADOS PARA QUE LAS PERSONAS LA LEYERAN TU FUIESTE MI INICIADORA MI MUSA MI INSPIRACION MI...  
  
MITSU: CARLOS YA PARA!!!!!  
  
YO: Y TU DESDE CUANDO HABLAS !!!!!  
  
MITSU: ES UN FIC NO??? PUES TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE HABLAR SI ME DA LA GANA!!!!  
  
YO: GROSERO!!!!  
  
MITSU: SI Y???  
  
YO: TU NO ERES ASI EN LA HISTORIA MALO!!!!!!  
  
MITSU: YA PAREMOS LA PAYASADA A LO QUE IBA. Y@V@N@ DE PARTE DE TODO EL STAFF DE EL GUERRERO SOLITARIO TE QUEREMOS EXTENDER NUESTRAS MAS GRANDES FELICITACIONES  
  
YO: CUANDO HABLAS DE STAFF TE REFIERES A??  
  
MITSU: POR SU PUESTO QUE TODOS LOS QUE ACTUAMOS ALLI AUNQUE ALGUNOS DE LOS ACTORES YA TRABAJARON EN FIC Y RECIBIERON MUCHAS OVACIONES. PERO NOSOTROS LOS QUE VENIMOS NUEVOS TE DAMOS LAS GRACIAS SI TU NO HUBIERAS INCENTIVADO A CARLOS NO ESTARIAMOS AQUI MUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
YOSHI: ES CIERTO MUCHAS GRACIAS Y@V@N@ AUNQUE YO HUBIERA DESEADO QUE FUERAS TU LA QUE ME HABRIA CREADO NO CARLOS  
  
YO: OYE ESTAMOS AQUI PARA FELICITAR A Y@V@N@ NO A QUE ME CRITIQUES  
  
YAREDO: ES CIERTO Y MAS QUE TODO YO DEBO LA APARICION EN EL FIC A TI A TU PRIMA YA QUE SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES NO HABRIA SIDO CREADA GRACIAS!!!!  
  
LOS SAILOR T SENSHI: TU HAS SIDO LA UNICA QUE A PODIDO VER LAS DIFERENCIA DE CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONALIDADES QUE NOSOTROS TENEMO Y SI NO FUERA POR TI Y QUE LE DISTE S A CARLOS EL WEBSITE DE BABYNAMES NO TENDRIAMOS NOMBRES GRACIAS!!!!!  
  
YO: BUENO YA!!!!!  
  
APARECEN SERENA, DARIEN, HARUKA, MICHIRU, REI, MINA, AMI, LITA, SETSUNA, HOTARU, LA REINA SERENITY, AKIRA, ANDREW, LA NEO REINA SERENITY, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON APARECEN MAS LOS PERSAJES QUE ESTAN POR APARECER EN ESTE FIC.  
  
TODOS: FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ AAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEERSAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
YO: OTRA VEZ!!!!!  
  
TODOS: FELIZ ANIVERSARIO Y@V@N@!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Los Remordimientos de Yoshi

LOS REMORDIMIENTOS DE YOSHI  
  
Primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos los que han estado conmigo en este nuevo tramo de mi vida como escritor. Quiero agradecer especialmente a Y@V@N@ por sus palabras tan lindas que me dedico en su perfil. Para mi fue un honor dedicarte un episodio especial este fic. Solo quiero que sepan que es cierto luchamos al máximo para que las personas en nuestro país sepan que Sailor Moon es lo máximo y no lo creen?? Pues nosotros si!!!! Este es uno de los mejores animes del mundo. Bueno quiero agradecer esas hermosas palabras con todo mi corazón.  
  
GRACIAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahora a mi capitulo si se recuerdan en el capitulo anterior Serena peleo con Darien en el parque sin motivo alguno he aquí lo que aconteció después. Se que muchos esperan saber que paso cuando Serena llego a la casa de Darien (quien había pasado la noche con Lita) pues no les voy a decir, tendrán que esperar hasta dentro de seis capítulos por que estos se remontaran a los días antes de esto mas bien son la razón de por que sucedió esto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Serena se encuentra caminando por el parque sola ya calmada aun se pregunta que fue lo que paso. Por que actuó así con Darien, no había respuesta alguna excepto que será posible, no ni pensarlo es una locura no puede ser. Ni siquiera tenerla como opción. Aunque podría ser verdad que ya no sienta lo mismo, que ya no lo ame que el sentimiento se haya terminado. Mientras ella pensaba todo esto en su mente llego las palabras que Hotaru les había dicho a ella y a las chicas días atrás, las palabras que le dio aquel misterioso mensajero.  
  
"El guardián esta en la tierra y pronto despertara, cuando las cuatro luces se unan a su luz madre, el Sailor de la nueva tierra despertara y con este el caos que su poder causa, no obstante la luna brillara aunque la muerte rondara. Pero la luna llorara al ver que sangre la traiciona no por odio no por rencor sino por el dolor que todos mas agobia. Al momento de luchar la luna se rehusara pero el guerrero supremo no se detendrá, mas su Corazón dirá algo mas y caso el no le hará ya que el amor es un lujo humano que el no se puede dar y la luna sufrirá y el regalo de ella para la humanidad será la muerte y nada mas!" le decía su mente a Serena mientras caminaba por el parque.  
  
"La muerte y nada mas, mas, mas, mas, mas, mas" le repetía su voz interna.  
  
"Noooooo por que no me puedo quitar esto de la mente, Que es lo que sucede??" se preguntaba Serena frustrada, y por esa misma frustración Serena empezó a llorar pero no de tristeza sino de rabia quería saber el significado del mensaje. Que significaba?? Que es lo que quería decir?? Por que no lo podía comprender??. Y así estaba Serena en el suelo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas golpeando la tierra mientras dos mujeres la observaban y disfrutaban verla llorar.  
  
"Mírala esto es hermoso esta sufriendo, igual que lo hice yo hace diez siglos atrás. Lo único es que yo perdí algo amaba, ella no amara desde ahora. Y eso me hace feliz. Ja ja ja ja ja ja!!!!!" se rió la mujer mientras observaba a Serena.  
  
"Si mi ama, yo también sufrí cuando Arika murió hace diez siglos atrás pero ahora ya no sufro por que nuestro amo nos ha quitado el dolor" dijo la otra mujer quien era nada mas y nada menos que Yaredo.  
  
Estas dos mujeres observaron a Serena por lo menos quince minutos hasta que se cansaron y se fueron, desapareciendo al sacar un espejo del cual se abrió una puerta a la cual ellas entraron.  
  
A unos pocos minutos de haber desaparecido Mina quien estaba haciendo un reportaje para su programa en ese mismo parque se encontró con Serena quien estaba ahora sentada en una de las sillas del parque totalmente ida, perdida de la realidad.  
  
"Hola Serena es un placer verte que haces por aquí!!!" le dijo Mina (quien por cierto se corto el cabello hasta el cuello, sus razones las estrellas de cine siempre cambian de look)  
  
"Serena?? Alooooo, esta allí, Tierra llamando a Serena, SEEEEEREEEENAAAAAA!!!!!!" Mina empezó a gritar mientras todos los que en el parque la empezaron a observar como si fuera una loca (por suerte no se dieron cuenta que era la famosa Mina Aino conductora del programa Musik's Stars Show) "Eh? Mina estas aquí, cuando llegaste" dijo Serena mientras la pobre mina se caía al piso y se levantaba con una gigantesca gota de sudor en su frente.  
  
"No hace mucho Serena, luces terrible que te sucede" pregunto Mina preocupada.  
  
"Bueno, la verdad no se si decirte. lo que sucede es que Darien y discutimos" dijo ella  
  
"Te comprendo te sientes culpable eso es por que lo amas mira lo que debes hacer.." Mina empezó a hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Serena quien le empezó a gritar  
  
"ME PUEDES DEJAR HABLAR!!!! No es que este triste por que peleamos es que creo que ya no lo amo, es eso ya no lo amo" dijo Serena pero lo dijo con una tranquilidad que dejo congelada Mina del miedo.  
  
"Que estas diciendo?? No puede ser cierto si tu y Darien se aman están hechos el uno para el otro" dijo Mina totalmente pálida del susto.  
  
"Te estoy diciendo la verdad ya no siento lo mismo por el" dijo Serena pero esto no era lo sorprendente sino con la frialdad y la tranquilidad que lo decía como si nunca le hubiera importado.  
  
"Que de Tokio de Cristal?? Que hay de ChibiUsa?? Que hay del futuro??" Pregunto Mina mienta estremecía Serena.  
  
"NO SE!!! Y NO QUIERO PENSAR EN ESO NO ME IMPORTA!!!" grito Serena quien empujo a Mina y se fue corriendo.  
  
"Que te ha sucedido Serena" se pregunto Mina quien se levanto y la empezó a seguir.  
  
Mientras tanto Yoshi se encuentra caminando por la ciudad contento cuando de repente una voz empezó de perturbar su mente.  
  
"Asesino eres un asesino, eres un asesino como yo" le decía la voz en un tono muy alto a Yoshi  
  
"Quien eres?? Por que me dices eso?" Grito Yoshi sin percatarse que lo grito en medio de la calle y que las personas lo miraban.  
  
"Por que lo eres, mataste a tu hermano, eres un asesino, te felicito eres un asesino como yo, se siente bien verdad?" le dijo la voz en un tono burlesco  
  
"No soy un asesino no hice nada, yo no le hice nada a Mitsu fuiste tu!!!!" le grito Yoshi a la voz  
  
"Si pero tu me dejaste hacerlo por eso eres tan asesino como yo. Yo mate hace diez siglos atrás a todo un pueblo y aun así no se compara a matar a tu propio hermano eso es grandioso" le dijo la voz  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!, NOOOO!!!! YO NO SOY UN ASESINO" grito Yoshi quien empezó a correr hacia el muelle donde lanzo a su hermano.  
  
"No soy un asesino, no soy un asesino, yo no quería, yo no quise, fue el, fue el" corriendo hasta el muelle donde su hermano debía estar. Pero cuando llego no vio nada.  
  
Y mirando a todos lados con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas grito.  
  
"Mitsu!! Miiiiiitsuuuuu!! Donde estas, por favor contesta, Mitsu" al decir estas palabras Yoshi callo al suelo y empezó a llorar sus lagrimas caían por la madera del muelle una a una. Y mientras cada una de las lagrimas caía un recuerdo con Mitsu pasaba por su mente un alegre recuerdo.  
  
"Mitsu, por que deje que el me convenciera a odiarte" dijo Yoshi quien ahora estaba sentado en la arena mirando las olas de la playa.  
  
"Como se lo explico a mi madre ahora? Que le diré? Mama mate a mi hermano Mitsu, no, no se que hacer" y al decir esto rompió en llanto una vez mas. Mientras las olas del mar tocaban sus pies. Y asi pasaron por lo menos dos horas hasta que Yoshi se levanto y se fue a su casa totalmente destrozado.  
  
Y mientras caminaba las avenidas de Tokio el corazón de Yoshi se destrozaba cada vez mas, por primera vez en su vida tenia este sentimiento en su corazón. Este sentimiento era la culpabilidad.  
  
"No puede ser el alma de este conducto es pura, debe ingeniármelas para que sea oscura tal como lo hice con Guang Long y con Safirah hace diez siglos atrás creo que puedo hacer lo mismo con este es solo un reflejo del pasado debe ser igual" dijo una voz dentro de una esfera la cual estaba en un cuarto oscuro y que a través de una pantalla observaba a Yoshi.  
  
Mientras Yoshi caminaba hasta su casa totalmente destrozado por haber "ahogado" a Mitsu este se encontraba en la casa de Zeheb, Soren, Kael y Cyrus Schutzder Masse, los integrantes de Edén el cuarteto de cuerdas mas famoso del mundo, pasándola súper bien practicando a tocar el violín como ellos.  
  
"Si practicas los suficiente algún día podrás ser tan bueno como nosotros'' le dijo sonriendo Soren a Mitsu.  
  
"No creo jamás seré como ustedes'' dijo Mitsu sonriendo.  
  
No obstante algo sucedía Mitsu se sentía completo algo extraño no se sentía como el se sentía como otro. Lo mas extraño era que los hermanos Schutzder Masse (por que son hermanos) sentían lo mismo se sentían completos al estar cerca de Mitsu.  
  
"Mitsu creo que ya es hora de que regreses a tu casa" dijo Zeheb  
  
"Si creo que si" dijo Mitsu mirando al suelo.  
  
"Y quien lo lleva" dijo Kael  
  
"Yo lo llevare"contesto Cyrus  
  
"Yo te acompaño Cyrus" le dijo Soren a Cyrus.  
  
Así que Soren quien tenia en sus manos una bandeja con galletas la cual dejo en su mesa de centro. Mientras que Kael y Zeheb se dirigían como tiburones a comérselas. Los cuales se atoraron por que las galletas estaban calientes.  
  
"Eso les pasa por hambrientos" se rió Soren.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al garage donde Soren saco de su bolsillo las llaves de un carro y caminaron hasta un BMW X5 en el cual se montaron.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mitsu Serenidad los recibió:  
  
"Mitsu, hijo donde estabas te estuve llamando al celular todo el día" le dijo su mama a Mitsu  
  
"Se me perdió madre lo siento" le contesto Mitsu  
  
"No importa te compraremos otro" agrego Serenidad.  
  
"Ustedes Son??" le pregunto Serenidad a Cyrus y Soren.  
  
"eh? Perdón me llamo Soren Schutzder Masse y el es Cyrus Schutzder Masse mi hermano" contesto Soren  
  
"Mucho gusto" dijo Cyrus  
  
"El gusto es mío" les contesto Serenidad.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta era Yoshi quien estaba totalmente ido y pálido pero al ver a Mitsu se puso mas pálido y corrió hasta el y sin darle tiempo a Mitsu llorando lo abrazo.  
  
"Perdóname, perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer perdóname Mitsu perdóname" dijo Yoshi a Mitsu mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
"Perdonar que?? No tengo nada que perdonarte bueno si el empujo del cuarto pero eso nada mas" le dijo Mitsu a Yoshi  
  
Al escuchar eso Yoshi sonrió su hermano lo había perdonado su corazón esta en paz lo habían perdonado.  
  
Mitsu abrazo a Yoshi igual y ambos lloraron juntos mientras su madre y los hermanos Schutzder Masse los miraban desconcertados.  
  
"Lo que paso solo fue un sueño y nada mas" le dijo Mitsu a Yoshi quien asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.  
  
En ese momento de una de las ventanas se rompió y una luz entro y se escucharon unos gritos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto Mina ya había alcanzado a Serena y le había pedido disculpas por su actitud (si me preguntan no se por que Serena es la grosera).  
  
"Serena comprendo tu actitud pero no crees que debes exponer tus sentimientos a Darien?? Así el sabrá lo que sientes" Le dijo Mina a Serena quien la miro un poco molesta. Y en un tono molesto le dijo  
  
"Si le digo a Darien y luego que?? Querrá que conversemos y no quiero hacerlo" dijo Serena.  
  
"Bueno si es lo que piensas" dijo Mina y en ese momento escucharon gritos de auxilio  
  
"Auxilio ayudemnos" gritaron unos niños a lo lejos.  
  
Inmediatamente las chicas corrieron hasta donde escucharon los gritos y se encontraron con un cinco Kimeras (cuerpo de leon cabeza de dragon, alas de ave) las cuales rodeaban a una inocente mujer quien era nada mas y nada menos que Serenidad, mientras que en cuatro arboles que estaban cerca de ella estaban amarrados con las ramas Cyrus, Mitsu, Soren y Yoshi los cuales no se podian soltar.  
  
"Serena debemos transformarnos" dijo Mina  
  
"Si!! POR EL PODER ETERNO LUNAR TRANSFORMACION!!" grito Serena y se transformo en Sailor Moon.  
  
"POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE VENUS TRANSFORMACION!!!" Grito Mina transformándose en Super Sailor Venus.  
  
"Como te atreves a lastimar a una mujer indefensa, y mas que todo una mujer que es madre. Que no sabes lo que eso significa!!! Una madre es una mujer que cuida y da la vida por sus hijos. No te perdonare!!! Somos dos Sailor Scout que luchamos por el amor y la justicia somos Eternal Sailor Moon y yo soy Súper Sailor Venus y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!!!" gritaron Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus.  
  
"Maaaaamaaaaa!!!!" gritaban los niños  
  
"Mama Nada, ella es mi victima ella debe tener un talismán dijo una voz que salia de una de las copas de los arboles. Inmediatamente aparecio Yaredo quien empezo a gritarle a esa voz.  
  
"Como te atreves a atacar a esta mujer, acaso no sabes quien es?" grito Yaredo  
  
"Si, se quien es y no te metas que nuestra ama nos mando a hacerlo" dijo la voz quien dejo de ser una voz y salto del arbol un chico de pelo castaño ojos azules, tez clara era chico identico a Akira el novio muerto de Lita.  
  
"Yo soy el segundo general del ejercito de la oscuridad yo soy Arika!!!" grito el joven mientras miraba a Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus sorprenderse.  
  
"Akira!!!"grito Sailor Moon  
  
"Quien?? Yo no soy Akira Yo soy el segundo general del ejercito de la oscuridad yo soy Arika " grito Arika y al decir esto señalo a las chicas y grito.  
  
"Mis Kimeras destrúyanlas" grito Arika  
  
Las bestias atacaron a Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus las cuales evadieron los golpes gracias a Mina.  
  
"Beso del Amor y Belleza de Venus" grito Sailor Venus y lanzo su ataque hacia las bestias.  
  
"Sailor Moon esos son Soren y Cyrus Schutzder Masse son integrantes del grupo Edén, como se atreven a lastimar a chicos tan lindos!!!!" grito Sailor Venus mientras lanzaba su segundo ataque.  
  
"Cadena de Amor de Venus" grito e impacto a todas las bestias pero estas abrieron sus fauces y lanzaron fuego el cual impacto a Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus por igual.  
  
Cuando iban atacarlas de nuevo:  
  
"Mi planeta guardián es neptuno, el planeta del Agua soy Sailor Neptune, Mi planeta guardián es Urano el planeta del viento soy Sailor Uranus y entraremos en acción" gritaron las sailors al aparecer en la cornisa de la mansión. Sailor Neptune salto y con su espejo a las quimeras mientras que Sailor Uranus con su espada la ataco tambien.  
  
"Reflejo Submarino!!" grito Sailor Neptune  
  
"Uranus, Neptune!!!" grito Sailor Moon  
  
"No íbamos a dejarte toda la diversión a ti solamente, bombón" le dijo Uranus a Sailor Moon mientras le guiñaba el ojo.  
  
"Si, pero no le guiñes el ojo Uranus" dijo Sailor Neptune celosa.  
  
"Pero si es Akira el novio de Lita" grito Sailor Neptune asustada.  
  
"Y dale la mula al trigo soy Arika, Arika!!!! General del ejercito de la oscuridad!!!!" grito.  
  
Pero en ese momento las kimeras atacaron a las cuatro sailors sin darles oportunidad de defenderse las lanzaban a todos lados la golpeaban. Mientras tanto Mitsu y Yoshi miraban desesperados y empezaron a gritar del miedo. Cuando de repente en una de sus frentes aperecio una luz de la cual se vio el símbolo de Gea (Gea es el nombre en griego para la diosa de la Tierra) y las nubes y el dia se oscurecieron, salieron truenos de la nada y en el cielo se vio reflejado ese símbolo.  
  
"Es el símbolo de la tierra!!! El esta aquí!!!!" grito Yaredo  
  
"Es hora de que nos vayamos Yaredo!! En otra ocasión sailors scouts!!!"grito Arika  
  
Pero eso no era todo en ese mismo instante Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune empezaron a flotar en el aire y sus trajes de sailors desaparecieron dejándolas desnudas en el aire frente a ellas aparecieron tres broches en forma de estrella y en uno estaba el signo de Venus, en otro el de neptuno y el ultimo tenia el de urano. Mina, Haruka y Michiru tocaron los broches e inmediatamente se transformaron en Eternal Sailors Scouts.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, Mina ahora son Eternal Sailors" decia Sailor Moon que yacia en el suelo.  
  
Las kimeras atacaron a las Sailors cuando de repente un trueno impacto a las quimeras.  
  
"Se acuerdan de Nosotros" dijo una voz  
  
"Espero que si, por que sino" dijo otra voz y en ese momento sailors scouts miraron al cielo en dos ramas estaban dos de los Sailor T Senshis  
  
"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del poder Júpiter, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene de la fuerza y la naturaleza Soy Sailor Terranova Júpiter!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Júpiter." dijo el chico dando un salto al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje verde como el de Sailor Júpiter este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Júpiter y un antifaz en el rostro.  
  
"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta de los sentimientos Venus, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del luz Soy Sailor Terranova Venus!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Venus." dijo el chico dando un salto al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje naranja como el de Sailor Venus este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Venus y un antifaz en el rostro.  
  
"Somos los Sailor T Senshi, sabes creo que debemos acortar la presentación. No te parece Sailor T Júpiter??" dijo Sailor T Venus  
  
"Sailor T Venus no es el momento de decir esto!!!!" le grito Sailor T Júpiter a Sailor T Venus.  
  
Sailor Moon y las demás estaban desconcertadas todo esto en ese momento Sailor Moon floto en el aire y en vez de transformarse como las veces anteriores en princesa su traje de Sailor cambio ahora tenia solo dos alas, un falda azul, unas botas blancas con azul, su traje de marinera con el cuello rojo, su broche era el mismo y dos cintas que venían debajo de las dos alas.  
  
"Sailor Moon, tu cristal esta cambiando pronto seras la semilla de la galaxia" le dijo una voz a la mente de Sailor Moon.  
  
"Ahora las cosas estan iguales acabaremos con ustedes" grito Eternal Sailor Venus.  
  
En ese momento cruzo sus brazos y los levanto al cielo su cabello flotaba en el aire una luz empezo a iluminarla y de tras de ella surgio la imagen de un corazon que empezo a recolectar energia. Hasta que ella grito.  
  
"Laser del Corazon de Luz de Venuz!!!!!" y de sus manos surgio un rayo que impacto alas kimeras las cuales calleron al suelo pero se lenvantaron y atacaron a Sailor Uranus pero sin embargo Sailor T Júpiter la salvo y ataco alas kimeras  
  
"Electro Trueno" grito Sailor T Júpiter mientras invocaba un súper trueno que impacto a las tres bestias.  
  
Inmediatamente Sailor Neptune levanto su mano derecha colocandola arriba de su cabeza mientras que colocaba su mano izquierda cerca de las piernas y empezo a mover sus manos en un modo circular, en ese momento truenos caen a sus alrededor y agua empieza a aparecer esta agua siguen el moviemiento de manos de ella y en ese momento Sailor Neptune expande sus manos y las aguas se convierten en cuatro serpientes de agua dos en cada lado las cuales se mueven a hacia las kimeras mientras ella grita.  
  
"Llamado de las Serpientes de Neptuno!!!!" esas serpientes destruyen a una de las kimeras. En ese momento Sailor T Venus grita: "No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada" "Lluvia de Amor" grito Sailor T Venus mientras una lluvia de corazones de fuego impactaba a las bestias. En ese momento Sailor Moon ella con un báculo nuevo, con una esfera en el centro de esta una luna y a lado de las esferas dos alas y el mango del cetro lo levanto al cielo y grito:  
  
¡¡¡Rayo de la Galaxia de la Luz!!!! Un rayo surgio del baculo mientras las kimeras eran iluminadas por la luz de la luna y poco a poco se fueron desintegrando. Y Sailor Moon cayo al suelo en su traje de Eterna Sailor Moon debilitada y el símbolo de Gea desaparecio del cielo y de la frente del chico.  
  
Sailor Moon levanto Serenidad que estaba en el suelo. Los Sailor T Senshi liberaron a Soren y Cyrus, mientras que mina liberaba a los niños ambos estaban desmayados.  
  
Serenidad corrio abrazar a sus hijos y a llorar. Con ellos.  
  
Dos horas después en un castillo en otra dimension esta Arika, Yaredo y una misteriosa mujer.  
  
"Lo arruinastes Yaredo por tu culpa el Gea esta por despertar!!!" dijo la mujer  
  
"Lo siento mi ama" dijo Yaredo.  
  
"Otra mas y acabo contigo!!!!!!" grito la mujer que lanzo un rayo hacia Yaredo golpeandola.  
  
"Mi señora dejela ella no sabia de nuestro plan" dijo Arika  
  
"Esta vez lo hare, esta vez!!!" grito la mujer quien desaparecio del cuarto.  
  
"Me las pagara Arika lo hiciste a proposito" dijo en voz baja Yaredo.  
  
Mientras tanto Serena esta mirando la luna mientras Mina, Haruka y Michiru la miran preguntandose que es lo que piensan  
  
"Que es lo que me sucede por que no quiero a Darien!!!" pensaba Serena mientras miraba a la luna. Mientras tanto en otro lado los cuatro Sailor T Senshi estaban mirando la luna.  
  
"Jamas me imagine que el tuviera el símbolo de Gea" dijo Sailor T Mercury  
  
"Ahora es nuestra mision protegerlo hasta que le despierte" dijo Sailor T Mars  
  
"Exacto debemos protegerlo eso es la mision que nos enconmendo el" dijo Sailor T Júpiter.  
  
-------------------------------------------- Proximo Episodio: Arika El Segundo General 


	10. El Poder Del Amor, Las llamas de los gue...

"El poder del Amor, Las llamas del los Guerreros de Fuego"

(^-^)(^_^) hola a todos como están primero que todo quiero felicitar a alguien que ha es una muy buena amiga mía espero que en este nuevo tramo de tu vida te valla de maravilla mas que todo a mi me encanta tu historia y me alegra de sobre manera haber sido uno de los primeros en leerla. Aunque nos separen países de distancia creedme que mentalmente te doy abrazos y besos por eso quiero decirte:

FELICIDADES SILVER MOONLIGHT-81!!!!!

  **          **

*    *       *    *

  **          **

          *

*                    *

   *      *     *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es una noche hermosa, el cielo brilla a su máxima expresión la luna y las estrellas danzan al compás de las notas de las  musas de los aires quienes con sus arpas regocijan a los enamorados en esta noche tan especial. Sin embargo hay una pareja que no esta sumergida en este éxtasis de pasión esta pareja se encuentra separada. Se trata de Darien y Serena, mientras Darien camina por los tramo del parque del distrito 15 desconcertado por las actitudes de Serena en los últimos días van dos días que no lo llama ni ha dado señales de vida. Serena  en cambio se encuentra con Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna en  el jardín de la cada del Profesor Tomoe. Serena esta mirando la luna mientras  Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru y Setsuna la miran preguntándose que es lo que piensa  
  
"Que es lo que me sucede por que no quiero a Darien!!!" pensaba Serena mientras miraba a la luna.

 Mientras tanto en otro lado los cuatro Sailor T Senshi estaban mirando la luna.  
  
"Jamás me imagine que el tuviera el símbolo de Gea" dijo Sailor T Mercury  
  
"Ahora es nuestra misión protegerlo hasta que le despierte" dijo Sailor T Mars  
  
"Exacto debemos protegerlo eso es la misión que nos encomendó el" dijo Sailor T Júpiter.

"Pues ahora tenemos dos misiones entonces y…" dijo Sailor T Venus  
  


"Y que??" pregunto Sailor T Mercury

"CREO QUE NO ES JUSTO" Grito Sailor T Venus lo que hizo que los demás se cayeran de espalda la escuchar este comentario. 

"Solo llevamos poco tiempo en este planeta y ya tenemos dos misiones: Evitar que los Dark Daemons se apoderen de los talismanes y ahora proteger a Sailor Gea no creo que sea justo" akadio en un tono molesto.

"Basta!!!!" grito Sailor T Mars quien toma T Venus y lo empieza a estremecer 

"Que es lo que te sucede quieres que ellos se apoderen de lunaria eso es lo que sucederá si nos dejamos vencer, y sobre Sailor Gea tu bien sabes por que lo protegemos: ya que las cuatro luces pronto se unirán a su luz madre  y todo cambiara hasta que eso suceda debemos protegerlo así sea con nuestra vida" agrego Sailor T Mars 

"Sailor T Mars tiene razón Venus no podemos arriesgarnos a que le hagan algo a Sailor Gea ya que si eso sucediera Ragnarok seria evidente" dijo Sailor T Júpiter 

"Raknaroga???" pregunto Sailor T Venus mientras los T Mars, T Mercury y T Júpiter miraban T Venus como un idiota (T_T  U_U  ^_^  esta no es mi opinión) 

"No Raknaroga no Ragnarok!!! R-a-g-n-a-r-o-k, Ragnarok la caída de los dioses, en la mitología nórdica se refería al a caída de el Afgard la ciudad de los dioses nórdicos, pero en verdad es el fin del mundo es también conocida como la Guerra final entre la luz y la oscuridad, cuando la fuerza mas poderosa y maligna del mundo se enfrente a los enviados de la luz. Desgraciadamente esa profecía dice que los enviados de la luz perecerán y el mal prevalecerá por nueve siglos hasta que el rey del tiempo despierte y  el despertara a la nueva reina de la luna y las dos joyas de plata  purificaran al mundo y la paz volverá pero todavía no es tiempo para el Ragnarok no en esta época algo ha causado un desbalance en la materia" dijo Sailor T Mercury mientras Sailor  T Venus tenia una cara no haber entendido ni papa (sorry ^-^ es una expresión en mi país, no entendió nada)

"Traducción??" Pregunto Sailor T Venus mientras Sailor T Mars y Sailor T Júpiter lo miraban molestos.

"El fin del mundo conocido!!! Sabes que tu intelecto no lo comprendería jamás!!!" grito Sailor T Mercury a lo que acto seguido fue Sailor T Venus tratando de ahorcar a Sailor T Mercury mientras Sailor T Mars y Sailor T Júpiter lo detenían .

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la princesa de la luna caeraaaaa mi vengaza se realizaraaaaaaa seré feliiiiiiiz y el mundo mío seraaaaaa, una vez jure protegerlo lo hice y perdí a mi hija todo cambio mi alma pereció, pero nuestro amo nos levanto y me dio la oportunidad deeeeee……" cantaba una mujer des espalda vestida de negro con cabello gris (tirando a lila) y con odangos

"Ella me abandono, se olvido de miiiiiii, ya no me importa pues la matareeeeeee pero primero la haré sufrir" continuo cantando la mujer quien al darse la vuelta revelo su rostro y es es es la Reina Serenity de la Luna, la madre de la Princesa Serenity!!!! Solo que no tiene la luna creciente que solía tener tiene una media luna (como la vemos nosotros en las noches) de color negro. 

"Majestad" dijo una voz que interrumpió a la mujer que cantaba esa voz era Yaredo

"Quien se atreve a meterse en la habitación de la Dark Queen Serenity, Reina del Milenio de Plata, Emperatriz de los Dark Daemons!!!!!" grito la Reina Serenity 

"Perdone majestad, pero todo esta sucediendo como usted lo ha planeado ella y el se están alejando cada vez mas" dijo Yaredo

"Muy bien!!!! Excelente ahora con la segunda fase de mi plan. René!!!! Cumple con mi mandato haz lo que te dije!!!" grito la reina a una sombra que apareció en frente de la habitación. 

"Como ordene su alteza" dijo la voz que desapareció de la habitación

"Muy pronto todo se unirán el rompecabezas, el Ragnarok es evidente" dijo la Dark Queen Serenity  

"Si mi señora, el fin se aproxima" dijo Yaredo quien miraba a su líder.

"Arika!!!!, ven aquí ahora mismo te invoco!!!!" grito la Dark Queen Serenity en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de esa habitación y un joven con un traje parecido al del príncipe Endimión entro.

"Me llamo su majestad?" pregunto el joven

"Si Arika esto es lo que sucede en vista de que Yaredo ha fallado en su misión de conseguirme a Lunaria y a Los Cuatro Talismanes he decidido entregarte esa misión a ti!!" grito la Reina Serenity pero Yaredo que estaba a su lado la miro totalmente sorprendida.

"Pero su alteza usted sabe que hecho todo lo posible al alcance de mis manos para poder conseguirlos pero esas Sailors siempre arruinan todo y ahora con esos nuevos Sailors todo se arruina!" Grito Yaredo.

"YO NO ACEPTO EXCUSAS!!!!" Grito la reina y de sus manos salieron esferas de energía que atacaron a Yaredo y la estrellaron  con la pared

"Ahhhh, m-m-majestad" grito Yaredo en un tono de dolor.

Mientras tanto,  la noche empieza a disiparse y surgen los primeros rayos de luz, es Helios quien en su carruaje de fuego empieza a darle la luz al dia. 

(Helios en la mitología griega es el dios del sol también conocido como Apollo [^_^]) 

"Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing, Riiiiiing, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing" suena el teléfono.

"Buenos Días usted ha llamado a la familia Tomoe, con quien desea hablar" pregunto una joven niña de cabellos negros violetas.

"Hotaru?? Soy yo Mitsu me preguntaba si tu quisieras salir conmigo al parque hoy" después de estas palabras se escucho un gran silencio.

"Cl-Cl-Claro porque no?" contesto Hotaru

"Nos vemos a las tres, adiós" dijo Mitsu quien cerro el teléfono.

"ji, ji, ji, ji, ji Chibi, Chibi" se rió una niña (de 5 años cabello rojo, ojos azules) que estaba sentada en una rama de un árbol junto a otra niña (de unos cinco 5 años con cabello violetas ojos violetas)

"ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, Ilu, ilu, ilu quiere chugar, ilu" decía la niña de cabellos violetas. 

"Que fue eso? Me pareció ver a alguien" dijo Hotaru quien miro a la rama del árbol en la cual estaban las niñas pero estas ya habían desaparecido. 

"Yoshi!!!! Mitsu!!! Donde estas estos hijos míos?" se preguntaba Serenidad la madre de Yoshi y Mitsu. 

"Mama? Nos llamabas?" preguntaron Yoshi y Mitsu quienes bajaban por la escalera.

"Si quiero que me expliquen algo" dijo Serenidad en un tono molesto

"Que Cosa??" pregunto Mitsu 

"Por que no me dijeron que ustedes conocían a esa chica llamada Serena Tsukino? Eh? Me creen idiota o que les dije claro que no los quería ver cerca de esa chica!!! QUE ACASO SON SORDOS!!!!" grito Serenidad  a sus hijos que sorprendidos trataron de excusarse

"Pero Mama" dijo Yoshi        

"MAMA NADA!!!! NO Y PUNTO" Grito su madre mientras tomaba un vaso y se servia un poco de Vodka

"De acuerdo como digas mama" dijo Mitsu a lo que Yoshi  lo miro desconcertado

"Pero Mitsu" dijo Yoshi 

"Shhhhhh, cuando eres el eslabón mas débil de la cadena no luches sobrelleva" dijo en voz baja Mitsu a su hermano Yoshi.

"Comprendo" Yoshi a Mitsu 

"Bueno me voy a trabajar" dijo Serenidad quien tomo su bolso que estaba en una de las cómodas de  la estancia y salio al garaje y se monto en su auto un BMW modelo sedan.

"Has notado que mama ha estado actuando raro últimamente" dijo Yoshi

"Últimamente no siempre" contesto Mitsu.

Mientras tanto un BMW cruzaba por las calles de Tokio, era un BMW azul, con vidrios ahumados y todas las extras y su conductor Serenidad miraba a las personas que pasaba con rabia. Y fue en ese momento que aumento la velocidad y de su bolso saco un celular conecto el Hands-Free y llamo a alguien. 

"Cuanto crees que falte para que los encuentres?" dijo a la persona en la línea.

"Como dices? Que te sucede tienes una semana y punto!!!!" grito Serenidad y cerro el teléfono  en ese momento vio a Serena cruzando la calle en ese momento detuvo el carro y la saludo.

"Hola Serena como estas? Quieres que te lleve?" pregunto Serenidad.

"Hola Sra. Tsukino como esta!!! Bueno voy a ver a mi novio me puede llevar?" pregunto Serena

"Por supuesto sube y no me llames Sra. Tsukino llámame Serenidad" dijo sonreída Serenidad.

"Gracias, Serenidad" Contesto Serena pero en ese momento sintió que de Serenidad emanaba una energía calida y amorosa que ella conocía pero también emanaba una energía distinta oscura una energía indescriptible sentía un conflicto entre estas energías pero eso fue en unos cuantos segundos luego dejo de percibir esas energías

"Bueno antes de ir a donde Endy, digo Darien iremos a otro lado" dijo la Serenidad un poco nerviosa y Serena estaba un poco extrañada.

"Bueno si usted lo dice, pero una pregunta como supo que mi novio se llama Darien?" contesto ella intrigada

"Bueno, este tu me lo dijiste aquella vez que compraste el cofre recuerdas?" contesto un poco nerviosa Serenidad quien empezó a aumentar la velocidad del auto y surcaron las calles de Tokio hacia un lugar desconocido.

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello largo color negro camina por el parque mirando la bellezas de las flores, el verdor de las hojas, escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros y mientras ella miraba la belleza de la naturaleza empezó a escuchar el sonido de un violín, las notas de esta violín eran dulces y melodiosas le hacían sentirse en un paraíso en un edén cada nota cada acorde era mas dulce y bello aun. Esta chica no lo podía soportar, tenia que saber de donde provenía música tan melodiosa quien era  el autor de esa melodía que era digna de los dioses. El autor de seguro debía ser un adonis o una Venus por que solo alguien con extrema belleza podía producir música tan bella. Y fue por ese motivo que esta joven siguió la música hasta llegar a una puerta de un jardín esta puerta esta cubierta por ramas y flores y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y al abrirla dijo:

"Tal como lo decía solo alguien que conociera la belleza podía interpretar música tan bella" dijo la joven al ver a un chico de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos tan azules cual azul que se ve en los mas despejados cielos y  de facciones finas.  El corazón de la joven latía a mil por segundo y empezaba a sentir un calor en su pecho. Ella realmente estaba embelezada al ver la belleza del joven, y con cada nota que el interpretaba en su violín azul la hacia sentir mas y mas interesada en el.  Ella poco a poco se iba acercando al muchacho hasta que por error la joven piso una rama y esta hizo ruido. Lo que hizo que el muchacho dejara de tocar y mirara a todos lados.

"Quien anda allí?" pregunto

"Dije quien anda allí!!!" volvió a preguntar en un tono alto pero a la vez nervioso y en ese momento detrás de el surgió una figura, una joven de unos 16 años cabello negro largo hasta los muslos, una falda larga hasta las piernas ya una camiseta manga larga. La joven temerosa y apenada se dirigió al joven.

"Lo siento, discúlpeme por haber entrado sin permiso pero es que no resistí el sonido de tu violín me pareció fabuloso, lo siento" dijo la joven

"Deberías tener educación!!!!" le dijo en un tono molesto el joven 

"Sin embargo, me agrada que las personas aprecien mi música, gracias. Creo que deberíamos empezar una vez mas me llamo Zeheb Schutzder Masse" dijo el joven sonreído.

"Mucho gusto Zeheb, el mío es Rei, Rei Hino" dijo la joven.

Por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, y el mundo tratarse solo de ellos sus miradas chocaban, sus corazones latían cada vez mas rápido, su respiración era rápida y corta por algún motivo el que ellos se miraran causaba esta acción a cada uno de ellos. Y en ese momento Rei bajo la cabeza al igual que Zeheb y una tenue brisa sopla y los largos cabellos de Rei siguen a la brisa y se mueven cual hoja de lirio que se lleva la brisa, mientras que el cabello de Zeheb es llevado por la brisa hacia la espalda de el dejando verse mas claro su rostro un rostro blanco como la nieve de labios rojos como la sangre y ojos azules como los cielos. La brisa soplaba mientras las hojas de las plantas volaban por la brisa y en medio de ellos.

"En verdad siento entrar sin permiso" dijo Rei

"No te preocupes" dijo Zeheb 

y en ese momento Zeheb tomo su violín y empezó a cantar con su voz que parecía que provenía de un dios por la dulzura y belleza que hacia percibir al oirse, lo extraño era que esta canción hacia que Rei se sonrojara y se sintiera contenta y que su corazón latiera cada vez mas rápido de lo que ya estaba. 

She's blood, flesh and bone   
No tucks or silicone   
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound   
  
But somehow I can't believe   
That anything should happen   
I know where I belong   
And nothing's gonna happen   
Yeah, yeah   
  
'Cause she's so high...   
High above me, she's so lovely   
She's so high...   
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite   
She's so high...   
High above me  
   
  
First class and fancy free   
She's high society   
She's got the best of everything   
  
What could a guy like me   
Ever really offer?   
She's perfect as she can be   
Why should I even bother?   
  
'Cause she's so high...   
High above me, she's so lovely   
She's so high...   
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite   
She's so high...   
High above me  
  
She comes to speak to me   
I freeze immediately   
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal   
  
But somehow I can't believe   
That anything should happen   
I know where I belong   
And nothing's gonna happen   
Yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah

'Cause she's so high...   
High above me, she's so lovely   
She's so high...   
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite   
She's so high...   
High above me.

Después haber dicho la ultima palabra dejo de tocar el violín mientras Rei lloraba de la emoción y lo miraba con una gran admiración poco a poco se fueron acercándose sus manos temblaban cada vez mas, empezaban a sudar y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, el acaricio su rostro percibió su aroma, ella acaricio su rostro sintió su aroma sus labios se acercaban mas y mas hasta el punto de casi tocarse  y fue entonces cuando

"Zeheb donde estas!!!!" se escucho decir una voz cerca del jardín, inmediatamente Zeheb miro hacia atrás  asustado y cuando volvió a mirar a Rei esta lo abofeteo.

"Imbecil, Que crees? Que soy una chica fácil que puedes besar así por así? Yo soy una chica decente" dijo ella un tanto nerviosa y lo abofeteo una vez más y se fue.

"Pero…… Que fue lo que sucedió?" se pregunto Zeheb.

"Muy bien Rei, pensaste bien estuviste cerca, pero cuantas veces te he dicho que pienses con la cabeza fría!!!! Esta bien que el chico se vea bien y sea un papacito, bellos guapo Pero!!! No le la permiso para que me intente besar" decía Rei mientras caminaba por el parque de regreso al Templo Hikawa.

"Ojala me hubiera besado!!!!" grito Rei mientras caminaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta todas las personas del parque la miraban como loca.

Mientras tanto en el jardín Zeheb estaba mirando por donde se fue Rei y en ese momento Kael apareció.

"Zeheb, por que tienes esas marcas de golpe en tu rostro?" pregunto desconcertado Kael.

"Este…bueno…este me pegue con una rama si eso!!" dijo un poco nervioso Zeheb.

"En serio?  Entonces esa rama tiene forma de manos humanas!!" dijo Kael

"Kael yo…." Trato de excusarse Zeheb

"Kael nada!!! Tu sabes bien por que estamos aquí y cuanto duraremos aquí no vinimos aquí para socializar vinimos a….." empezó a decir Kael cuando un estruendo se escucho por todo el parque, Kael, Zeheb corrieron hacia donde se veía el ruido y lo que vieron fue a un gigante con un solo ojo atacando a una inocente joven y le estaba sacando el cristal de vida en ese momento Zeheb se dio cuenta que Rei estaba alli. Entonces Kael y Zeheb vieron algo que nunca pensaron ver, Rei saco una especie de pluma y grito 

"POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE TRANSFORMACION!!!!" y frente a los ojos de Zeheb y Kael se transformo en Super Sailor Mars

"Mi planeta guardián es Marte soy la Sailor Del fuego soy Sailor Mars!!!!" grito ella

"Ella es Sailor Mars" se dijo Zeheb

"Quien es Sailor Mars?" pregunto Kael 

"Nadie, Kael donde estas?: " contesto y se pregunto Zeheb al ver que Kael había desaparecido .

El cíclope ataco a Sailor Mars y esta se defendió atacándolo

"Fuego de Marte, Enciéndete" grito lanzo esferas de fuego

"Fénix de Marte" lanzando su ataque grito una vez mas Sailor Mars

"Saeta Flameante de Marte" lanzando su flecha de fuego.

Pero el cíclope era listo y esquivaba cada golpe hasta que tomo por el cuello a Sailor Mars y la estrello contra una pared. Y convirtió una de sus garras en una espada y se la clavo a Sailor Mars en el hombro.

"Chicas donde esta" gritaba Sailor Mars en su dolor, el cíclope estaba apunto de darle una estocada mas cuando…

"Se acuerdan de Nosotros" dijo una voz

"Espero que si, por que sino" dijo otra voz y en ese momento sailors scouts miraron al cielo en dos ramas estaban dos de los Sailor T Senshis.

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del poder Júpiter, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene de la fuerza y la naturaleza Soy Sailor Terranova Júpiter!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Júpiter." dijo el tercer chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje verde como el de Sailor Júpiter este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Júpiter y un antifaz en el rostro. 

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del conocimiento Mercurio, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del agua Soy Sailor Terranova Mercury!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Mercury." dijo el segundo chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje azul como el de Sailor Mercury este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de mercurio y un antifaz en el rostro. 

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta de los sentimientos Venus, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del luz Soy Sailor Terranova Venus!!! Pero llámenme Sailor T Venus." dijo el ultimo chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje naranja como el de Sailor Venus este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Venus y un antifaz en el rostro. 

"Atacando a una joven inocente y también a una aliada, Eso no esta permitido" grito Sailor T Júpiter

"Somos tres Sailor Scouts que cuidamos la paz de Terra somos…" estaban diciendo Sailor T Júpiter y Sailor T Mercury cuando fueron interrumpidos.

"Sigo diciendo que esta introducción esta muy larga!!!!" dijo Sailor T Venus dejando a sus amigos 0_0.

"Sailor T Venus siempre lo arruinas todo" grito Sailor T Júpiter.

"Sailor T Mercury busca una debilidad en este cíclope!!!" Sailor T Júpiter

"Enseguida" contesto Sailor T Mercury y saco una mini computadora (Dell por supuesto) y empezó a buscar las debilidades 

Pero en ese momento apareció otro cíclope y tomo a T Mercury y a T Júpiter mientras el otro tomaba Sailor T Venus y los estrellaba contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes.

"No puede ser ese Cíclope va acabar con los Sailors T Senshi" dijo una chica de cabello rosado

"Si lo se pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, todavía no es tiempo, además nuestra visita se debe a el no a ellos" dijo otra chica de cabello Violeta

"Pero en cierta manera ellos forman parte de el!!!" grito la joven del pelo rosado

"No haremos nada, Sailor T Mars esta cerca el sabrá que hacer" dijo la chica de pelo violeta

Todo parecía estar perdido los Sailor T Senshi iban a ser vencidos por culpa de Sailor T Venus y Sailor Mars iba a Morir pero solo había una pregunta

Donde esta Serena, donde están las Sailors, donde esta Sailor T Mars?

En ese momento los dos cíclopes tomaron a Sailor Mars y la lanzaron contra una pared 

"Bien hecho cíclope, ese es mi muchacho" dijo un joven quien era nada mas y nada menos que Arika y junto a el Yaredo

"Arika por que no les sacas su cristal y ya?" dijo Yaredo

"Noooooo primero me deleitare matándolos luego les sacare su cristal" dijo Arika gritando.

"Por que se lo permites, Oderay? si Oderay ese es tu nombre. Por que le permites que el le haga daño a las personas que sucedió contigo tu no eras así, tu eres una chica de buen corazón, tu eres la Princesa Oderay Marguerite de Terranovus-Humphrey princesa de Terra!!!!" le grito una voz a  la mente de Yaredo quien empezó a mirar a todos lados y de repente.

"Nooooooo" grito

"Que te sucede" grito Arika

"Nooo por favor" grito Yaredo y es que estaba viendo una serie de imágenes con respecto a su pasado hace mil años atrás. Pero Yaredo del Dolor empezo a lanzar sus ataque y uno de esos golpes acabo con uno de los cíclopes.

"Idiota" que demonios te sucede" grito Arika.

En ese momento se vio un rayo de fuego y se vio una figura humana y se escucho este grito:

"POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA DE LA TIERRA DE FUEGO!!! TRANSFORMACION!!!" Se trabaja de un joven que mientras caia al suelo era envuelto por la llamas de fuego a su alrededor y se transformaba en Sailor T Mars

"Perdonen la tardanza, mejor tarde que nunca!!!" grito Sailor T Mars

"Te atreves Arika a lastimar a mis amigos y a tus aliados que poco profesional!!!! Pero de todas maneras no te servirá pues acabaremos contigo" grito Sailor T Mars

Continuara……….

PROXIMO EPISIODIO EL PODER DEL AMOR, LAS LLAMAS DE LOS GUERREROS  FUEGO II: CONFLICTO INTERNO

Yaredo esta recuperando su memoria Serena donde estas, Sailor T Mars lucha por Salvar Sailor Mars Sailor Gea aparee por primera Vez

----------------------------

Notas del autor (O sea yo) BUENO PRIMERO QUE TODO LA CANCION QUE CANTA ZEHEB ES SHE'S SO HIGH DE TAL BACHMAN ES SUPER SOLIDA SI NO LA HAN ESCUCHADO SE LAS RECOMIENDO. Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ME TOMARE UNAS SEMANAS DE VACACIONES ES ESCRIBIR Y ES QUE ANDO CON UN STRESS DEL TRABAJO Y A VECES QUEDO TOTALMENTE CANSADO Y STRESSADO ASI QUE ME TOMARE TRES SEMANAS SIN ESCRIBIR FIC


	11. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAVANNA

EL  GUERRERO SOLITARIO PRESENTA:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY 

EDICION ESPECIAL.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Dicen las leyendas que la magia existe,  y es verdad todo lo que vemos a veces es mucho mas real de lo que nos parece………..

Estamos en la ciudad de Panamá para ser exacto en Parque Lefevbre, seamos mas exactos en Chanis una joven se encuentra sentada en su computadora buscando información y a la vez escribiendo algo. Es de  noche y la luna esta brillando en tu tipico color plata y las estrellas brillan como cuales antorchas de las mas bellos y antiguos palacios griegos. Esta joven esta inmersa un su tarea, escribir  y escribir bien pues esta joven es capaz de expresar los mas bellos sentimientos a traves de sus escritos. Y nadie se lo puede negar por algo tiene 228 reviews en una pagina, llamada www.fanfiction.net, en la cual ha sido aclamada por muchos. Esta joven escribe y escribe y sonrie mientras lo hace después de tanto tiempo de escribir al fin ha podido terminar la historia que le lleno su corazon por mucho tiempo una historia a la que ella llamo "Mi Corazon = tu  hogar". 

"Si lo hice, al fin termine el epilogo" dijo la joven quien sonrio alegremente y a la vez una lagrima de alegria surcaba sus mejillas. 

"Si alfin, lo hicistes te felicito" dijo una voz 

"Quien anda alli?" pregunto la joven.

"No reconoces mi voz?" pregunto la misteriosa voz

"No, se, noooo puede ser eso es mentira no es cierto!!!!" dijo la joven quien solto sus apuntes y asustada se arrincono en una esquina.

En ese momento la luna y las estrellas cambiaron de color la luna empezo a dar un brillo de distintos colores como los del arco iris  y las estrellas igual. En la casa de la joven las luces se apagaron y frente a su computadora una pequeña luz aparecio, pequeña luz que fue agrandando su brillo mientras tomaba la forma de una pequeña hada, bueno no era un hada era una mujer de cabello blanco con Odangos, ojos violetas un traje blanco y un par de las,  con las cuales volaba.  La joven al ver esto esta soprendida y asustada no sabia si lo que veia era cierto o verdad.

"Tu, tu, tu eres la Rein-reina Serenity de la Luna la madre Sailor Moon!!!" dijo en una voz temblorosa la joven.

"Si soy yo, la encarnación de Selene la diosa y guardiana de la luna que envia mensajes de un pasado muy remoto también conocida como la reina Serenity de la luna y he venido a darte mi regalo" dijo la pequeña mujer

"Tu regalo?" dijo la joven asustada quien se acerco a la reina Serenity y mientras la rodeaba la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Si le cuento esto a mis profesores de Tesis diran que estoy loca!!!" dijo la joven

"Yavanna, tranquila he venido por que…" dijo la reina y en ese momento una luz blanca ilumino toda la casa y la joven y la reina estaban en un espacio blanco y brillante. Yavanna, como la habia llamada la reina flotaba en ese espacio. 

"Me han pedido que te lleve conmigo" dijo la reina  quien ahora era del mismo tamaño que Yavanna ahora.

"A donde?" dijo Yavanna.

"Solo sigueme" dijo la reina

y empezaron a flotar  a se adentraron en un tunel de energia y a medida que ellas volaban por el tunel Yavanna se percato de que estaba viendo fragementos de eventos que en cierta manera le eran parecidos.

Se trataba de un tren que avanzaba rápidamente. La noche había caído y los pasajeros cansados por el largo viaje dormitaban. Sólo un joven parecía indiferente al transcurrir del tiempo. Desde que abordara el tren, no había dejado de mirar por la ventanilla; sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, permanecía ajeno al mundo. 

Pero el mundo no se alejaba de él. Todas las jóvenes lo miraban deseando poder conocerlo, mirarlo de cerca, escuchar su voz… más de una se había acercado procurando entablar conversación y tuvo que alejarse derrotada.

Lo cierto es que el joven era muy guapo, no parecía tener más de 25 años, cabello negro, alto y un cuerpo definido por la actividad física, pero lo que más atraía de él eran sus ojos, de un azul sumamente oscuro en los cuales cualquiera desearía sumergirse. No viajaba sólo, sin embargo.

A su lado una niña de aproximadamente 5 años dormía. Su cabello tenía un color rosa y peinado en dos coletas extrañas, que a la vista parecían orejas de conejo. Era claro que el viaje desde Sapporo (Hokkaido) hasta Tokio la había extenuado.

El tren empezó a aminorar su marcha, a través de las ventanillas podían verse las luces de la ciudad. La gente empezó a despertar y pronto, el silencio que había reinado en las últimas horas dejó paso a las voces y el hormigueo de los pasajeros que se alistaban para descender.

El joven emitió un profundo suspiro, recogió los libros y el conejo de felpa de la niña, colocándolos en una mochila. Esperó a que la mayoría de los pasajeros bajasen del tren para entonces colocarse la mochila en la espalda y cargar a la niña en brazos.

Allí estaba en Tokyo, sólo con su hija, sus maletas y un papel con una dirección.

"Espero que Andrew aún esté en el Crown Center"

"No puede Ser!!!!" dijo Yavana

"Si puede ser" dijo la reina Serenity

Darien y Serena estaban tan embebidos el uno en el otro que no notaron cuando Rini se acercó nuevamente al mostrador.

"Papá"

"………" Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Rini empezó a enojarse 

"PAPÁ" gritó con todos su pulmones, atrayendo la atención de toda la clientela y despertando del trance en que se encontraban a Darien y Serena.

"Lo siento, Rini, sucede algo?"

"Papá tengo sueño…… y ya me cansé de jugar……podemos ir a casa?"

"Esta bien hija…… Andrew, me voy…… Serena fue un placer conocerte"

"Igualmente. Adiós Rini"

Fin de la imagen

_En el parque, cerca del colegio, una pareja está sentada bajo un roble_

_"Serena"_

_"Sí, Diamante?"_

_"Tengo que confesarte algo"_

_"Qué cosa cariño?"_

_"Serena, hemos estado juntos desde hace un año, y este es nuestro último año………"_

_"Diamante, qué me quieres decir?"_

_"Serena cielo, te casarías conmigo cuando salgamos de la escuela?"_

_"Sí, claro que sí"_

_Serena va caminando por el parque rumbo al punto de encuentro con Diamante, cuando en uno de los gazebos, cerca del lago, le parece ver a su novio, bueno estaba más que segura, cuántas personas en Kyoto podían tener el cabello de un rubio tan platinado que parecía más blanco que otra cosa. Lo que le extrañaba era la presencia de esa otra persona; no podía asegurarlo pero sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que esa era Esmeralda. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y escuchó algo que hubiese preferido no oír jamás._

_"Esmeralda, tienes que esperar, no puedo terminar con Serena así como si nada" _

_"Pero amor, ya no la quieres, estás conmigo más tiempo que con ella" _

_"Lo sé, pero aún así……" _

_"Ella no te da lo que yo te doy, tu mereces estar con una mujer de verdad, no con una niña malcriada" "En eso tienes razón. Te amo" dicho esto la besó._

_Serena no podía aguantar la rabia, la decepción, pero no quiso armar una escena, no de esa forma cuando ellos podían salir sin ningún daño y ella, humillada. No así. Y se fue._

"Nunca pense que el verlo en persona fuera tan triste" dijo Yavanna mientras la reina Serenity la miraba tiernamente y sonreia 

"Sigue viendo" dijo la reina

_"Por favor" dijo en voz alta abriendo los ojos que había cerrado_

_"Estás rezando Rini?"_

_"Sí papá"_

_"Y qué estás pidiendo?"_

_"………………………"_

_"Cariño, si no quieres, no me lo digas…………pero recuerda que tú también debes ayudar para que lo que pediste se cumpla"_

_"De verdad?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Papá………"_

_"Dime hija………"_

_"Cásate"_

_"Cómo?"_

_"Cásate con Serena"_

_Y por la expresión de Rini, Darien supo que su hija de 6 años no jugaba_

Fin de las imágenes

_Darien esperaba pacientemente frente al altar coronado por un arco de rosas blancas, rojas y mirto. Junto a él estaba Umino, su hermano y padrino de bodas._

_Decir que estaba nervioso era, sencillamente, poco. El pobre estaba sudando la gota fría. Desde la noche anterior, no había podido dejar de pensar un minuto en la mujer que en unos momentos sería su esposa. Realmente agradecía que Rei no hubiese querido casarse por la Iglesia, dejándole así disfrutar de esa dicha con Serenity, su Serena._

_La verdad es que incluso Ken había podido desquitarse…………con la diferencia de que literalmente lo tumbó sobre el sofá para que dejase de dar vueltas como animal enjaulado. Luego había tenido que vestir a Helios…….y tan sólo con ese detalle fue que vino a calmarse; ese era su hijo y su madre jamás se iría sin él………de dónde tuvo la idea de que ella había huído, no sabía…………probablemente de la película que los chicos habían insistido en ver para relajarse la noche anterior………'Novia Fugitiva'………_

_'Realmente muy interesante y divertida, pero pésima idea para el día anterior a tu propia boda' pensó_

_Dejó de pensar cuando escuchó a Michiru y Haruka junto a Seiya y Yaten empezar a tocar la marcha de entrada._

_Allí venían Amaltea y Rini, sembrando el camino de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas. Detrás Helios con el cojín de los anillos y un sobrino de Molly llevaba las arras._

_Luego venían las damas, Ami, Molly, Reika, Mina y Mika………la última era Lita, la dama de honor de Serena. Si bien estaba casada, ese había sido el deseo de Serena, pues quizás nadie mejor que ella conocía todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde que se separara de Diamante._

_Cuando empezó la marcha nupcial todos se pusieron de pié. Allí estaba Serena del brazo de su orgulloso padre._

_Darien se perdió en la visión que se acercaba a él. Estaba hermosa, era la figura de un ángel……de una diosa la que caminaba hacia él._

_El traje la rodeaba con un halo de inocencia y pureza, pudiera ser que para algún critico fuese demasiado, pues ya tenía dos hijos, peor para Darien eran las características del alma de la mujer que amaba._

_El vestido estaba diseñado en capas sobrepuestas de tres telas: la primera capa blanca es de seda, la segunda en blanco marfil es organiza para darle mayor caída, y la última es gasa, una tela muy liviana bordada en hilo de plata con motivos florales, e incrustaciones de cristal, que lo hacen brillar por el reflejo del sol de la mañana. Es un traje sin tirantes, en el escote se encuentra bordada una cinta en color plata, y con diamantes. (N.A.: El diseño del traje es de Luzem, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Si quieren ver el fanart me avisan y se los envío. Yavanna)_

_"Darien te entrego a mi mayor tesoro, guárdalo y cuídalo………ámalo y respétalo" le dijo Ken a Darien al entregarle la mano de serena para empezar la ceremonia. Serena besó a su padre, y luego volteó junto a Darien hacia el sacerdote y el juez de paz._

_El juez de paz fue el primero, sin embargo a pesar de haberlos declarado marido y mujer, ni Darien ni Serena se besaron, sino que esperaron la ceremonia religiosa._

_"No se supone que debieron besarse??" le preguntó Ken a Greg _

_"Sí………quizás estén muy nerviosos……"_

_La ceremonia empezó sin interrupciones._

_"Si existe alguien que sepa de algún motivo o impedimento por el cual este hombre y esta mujer no deban unirse en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio, que hable ahora o callé para siempre" el sacerdote amonestó._

_Nadie dijo nada, y así la ceremonia siguió su curso, hasta que llegó el momento de los votos._

_"Serenity Usagi Tsukino, aceptas tú a Darien Mamoru Chiba por tu legitimo e único esposo?"_

_"Acepto"_

_"Darien Mamoru Chiba, aceptas tú a Serenity Usagi Tsukino por tu legitima e única esposa?"_

_"Acepto"_

_"Por favor los anillos……………Serenity, repite después de mi: Yo Serenity Tsukino, te tomo a ti Darien Chiba, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

_"Yo Serenity Tsukino, te tomo a ti Darien Chiba, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe" una vez dicho esto Serena le colocó el anillo a Darien._

_"Darien, repite después de mi………… Yo Darien Chiba, te tomo a ti Serenity Tsukino, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

_"Yo Darien Chiba, te tomo a ti Serenity Tsukino, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe" colocándole así el anillo a Serena._

_"Bueno yo quiero proponer un Brindis!!!"_

_"En serio???.........oigan Kin va a decir algo!!!" gritó Keiko, cuyo cabello azabache con reflejos azules, resaltaba su tez blanca y sus ojos color cielo, fiel retrato de Darien, pero con un carácter muy parecido al de Serena._

_"Pero no grites!!" le reclamó Ryu, su mellizo, alto cuanto Darien a sus 15 años, con su cabello rubio dorado, ojos azul intenso y un cuerpo atlético, era el foco de todas las miradas de las jóvenes de su escuela._

_"Por favor, Keiko, no sería mejor que no gritarás…………de esa forma no me dejarás sorda" comentó Amaltea, quien se había sentado junto a su hermana._

_"Pero yo no estaba gritando!!" contestó Keiko, con el mismo timbre de voz anterior, provocando que Amaltea cubriese sus oídos nuevamente._

_"Bueno, quizás sea mejor que no le digas nada Tea, ya sabes que no escucha razones" dijo Helios tratando de calmar a su gemela que estaba a punto de estrangular a Keiko._

_Aprovechando el silencio que de pronto se había formado en el comedor familiar, Kin se puso de pie._

_"Quiero brindar por el aniversario de mamá y papá…………..por sus 16 años de matrimonio!!!! Y bueno pues, quiero decirles que los quiero mucho!!!!! Salud!!!!!"_

_"Salud!!!!" contestaron todos los demás hermanos_

_"También te queremos hijo" dijo Serena abrazando al menor de sus hijos, Kin Ye  nacido después de una difícil gestación y dos meses antes de lo previsto; su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos turquesas, además de sus gestos y gustos lo hacía la perfecta fusión de los caracteres de Serena y Darien._

_"Mamá, Papá" dijeron Amaltea y Helios a al vez "henos compuesto esta canción para ustedes entre los 6, ojalá y les guste"_

_Rini__ se sentó al piano, mientras los demás se acomodaron cerca para cantar, aunque las voces principales serían las de Helios y Amaltea _

**_Helios_**_: _

_Toda mi vida soñaba poder encontrarte_

_Y entre tus brazos_

_Suave y despacio entregarme_

**_Amaltea_**_:_

_Mi noche la iluminó_

_La luz de tu amor_

_A tu lado me siento ser yo_

**_Todos_**_: _

_Tu corazón_

_Es el hogar de mis sueños_

_Donde me pierdo y me encuentro_

_Es mi refugio de amor_

_Tu corazón_

_Es donde yo vivo y muero_
    
    _Me hace sentir tan completo_
    
    _Vibramos al mismo latir...de un corazón....corazón_

**_Amaltea y Helios__:_**

_ Es en la luz de tus ojos_

_Que_

_llego__ a encontrar mi paz_

**_Helios__:_**

_ Sólo a tu lado no existe tiempo ni espacio_

**_Amaltea__:_**

_Por_

_donde__ quiera que estés contigo estaré_

_Te_

_he__ buscado por cada rincón_

**_Todos__:_**

_Tu_

_corazón_

_Es_

_el__ hogar de mis sueños_

_Donde_

_me__ pierdo y me encuentro_

_Es_

_mi__ refugio de amor_

_Tu_

_corazón_
    
    _Es donde yo vivo y muero_
    
    _Me hace sentir tan completo_

_Vibramos al mismo latir...de un corazón....corazón_
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón, corazón no me dejes solo no, no, no_
    
    **_Helios_**_: _
    
    _Por donde quieras que este, contigo estaré no me dejes solo_
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón, corazón no me dejes solo no, no, no_
    
    **_Amaltea:_**
    
    _Yo te buscaba en cada rincón ehe, mi cielo_
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón, corazón no me dejes solo no, no, no_
    
    **_Helios:_**
    
    _Eres la luz de mis ojos, corazón, corazón yo te adoro_
    
    **_Todos:_**
    
    _Corazón, corazón no me dejes solo no, no, no_
    
    **_Amaltea:_**
    
    _Ay no te vayas, nunca mas quédate un poco más_
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón, corazón quédate conmigo_
    
    _Corazón, corazón quédate conmigo_
    
    **_Todos_**_:_
    
    _Corazón, corazón_
    
    **_Helios_**_: _
    
    _Siempre estaré a tu lado mi reina_
    
    **_Amaltea_**_: _
    
    _Eres tu mi inspiración contigo bailo yo_
    
    _ahh__. _
    
    **_Amaltea y Helios_**_: _
    
    _Tu corazón refugio de mi amor_
    
    **_Amaltea y Helios:_**
    
    _Tu corazón, es el hogar de mis sueños_
    
    _Dónde me pierdo y me encuentro_
    
    **_Helios:_**
    
    _Es mi refugio de amor._
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón_
    
    _Después que Darien y Serena hubieron abrazado a sus hijos y secado sus lágrimas, Rini tomó la palabra._
    
    _"Pero aún no termina……… mamá, papá…………decidimos darle este regalo entre los 6, espero les guste"_
    
    _Darien y Serena abrieron el paquete para revelar una hermosa pintura que retrataba a toda la familia. Era un reproducción perfecta de una de las fotos favoritas de Serena. La habían tomado para una Navidad harpía unos años. Estaban todos en la sala, Serna y Darien sentados en el sillón con Amaltea al lado de Darien y Rini al lado de Serena, Helios y Ryu estaban de pie detrás de ellos y Kin sentado entre los pies de sus padres. Una placa dorada resaltaba en el borde inferior del marco. Darien la leyó en voz alta:_
    
    _"Mi corazón, Tu Hogar: en donde quiera que estemos, siempre unidos"_

"Es tan hermoso" dijo Yavanna

"Mas de lo que piensas, lograstes crear una historia de amor en al que a pesar de las circunstancias el amor prevaleces y estableciste que el amor no se es algo que se esta obligado a dar sino que se gana con el tiempo y es duradero" dijo la Reina sonriendo.

"No se que decir" dijo Yavanna

"Yo si se que decirte, Gracias" dijo una voz 

"Esa voz es de…" dijo Yavanna

"Si soy yo Serena Tsukino, gracias por incluirme en un historia tan bella" dijo Serena quien apareció frente Yavanna.

"Tambien te lo agradezco yo" dijo otra voz quien al aparecer frente a ella resulto ser Darien. 

"Agradecer pero… si soy yo quien les debo agradecer"dijo Yavanna

En ese momento una luz empezó a brillar y empezó a tomar la forma de un broche y en las manos de Yavanna se convirtió en un broche de estrella que cuando se abrió tocaba la música de sailor moon dentro del broche había una media luna rodeada de estrellas  y en el centro de la media luna había una foto de Serena y Darien y debajo de esa foto decía: "Dedicado a alguien muy especial." Debajo de ese mensaje habia un corazon y debajo de el decia "Mi corazon, tu hogar" Yavanna con lagrimas en los ojos miro el broche lo abrazo y en ese momento una luz ilumino todo y Yavanna aparecio en frente a su computadora dormida sobre el teclado.

"Fue un sueño" dijo Yavanna al despertarse

pero en ese momento ella se sorprendio cuando frente a su computadora vio el broche de su sueño junto a una nota que decia: "Feliz Cumpleaños Yereny, Tu corazon es nuestro hogar"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YERENY SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS LO MUCHO QUE TE APRECIO ESTE CAPITULO AUNQUE EN GRAN PARTE POSEE TUS ESCRITOS EXPRESA MI SENTIR POR HABER ESCRITO ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS!!!! CREO QUE OPINO POR TODOS CUANDO DIGO QUE HA SIDO UNA DE LAS MEJORES HISTORIAS DE FANFICTION. NET. ESTOY CONTENTO Y ALEGRE POR QUE TENGO EL PLACER DE CONOCERTE EN PERSONA Y QUE TENGO LA SUERTE DE PODER VIVIR CERCA DE TI. ESPERO QUE SIGAS ASI. Y EN EESTE DIA TAN ESPECIAL COMO LO ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS LA PASES DE MARAVILLA FELICITACIONES 21 AÑOS NO LOS CUMPLEA CUALQUIERA ^O^  MENTIRA SE QUE ESTAS ORGULLOSA DE TUS 26 PRIMAVERAS Y QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE TE APRECIO MUCHO ERES ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL PARA MI. 

HAPPY BIRTHDAY. 

  
 


	12. El Poder del Amor las LLamas de los Guer...

**"El poder del Amor, Las llamas del los Guerreros de Fuego: Conflicto Interno"**

Hola como están, espero que las hayan pasado bien  pues déjenme decirles que disfrute estas vacaciones, en fin el brillo de la luz de la luna es mas fuerte cada vez en mi y  heme aquí de vuelta.  

Primero que todo quiero expresar mi alegría y mi tristeza a la vez por el fin de Mi corazón, tu hogar de Yavanna pero todo tiene un final y para un mejor comienzo tiene que haber un fin. Espero que estén leyendo Eclipse Lunar y Camino al Altar se los recomiendo están buenísimos. 

Silvermoonlight-81 espero que te este yendo bien déjame decirte que me encanto tu ultimo episodio por favor actualiza!!!!

OTRA COSA Y MUY IMPORTANTE, EN LOS PASADOS DIAS YAVANNA Y SU SERVIDOR SE NOS OCURRIO LA IDEA DE IR A COMER SUSHI,  Y FUIMOS A UN CENTRO COMERCIAL DE NUESTRO PAIS (POR PROTECCION A NOSOTROS NO REVELARE EL NOMBRE DE EL MULTICENTRO DE PAITILLA) Y FUIMOS A COMER A UN RESTAURANTE LLAMADO "SUSHI EXPRESS" PEDIMOS UN ROLLO DE CAMARON CON VEGETALES Y UN ROLLO DE SALMON, LOS CUALES ADEMAS DE NOS COSTARON CASI UN OJO DE LA CARA SABIAN MALISIMOS Y LO DIGO POR QUE YO YA HABIA COMIDO SUSHI ANTES ESTE SUSHI QUE COMIMOS NO ESTABA A NUESTRAS EXPECTATIVAS POR MOTIVO POR EL CUAL LES RECOMIENDO QUE POR FAVOR NO COMAN EN ESTE RESTAURANTE ESTARIAN EN UN GRAN RIESGO SI LO HACEN. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el episodio anterior Serenidad  les prohibió a Mitsu y a Yoshi que  conversaran con Serena, pero cuando Serenidad ve a Serena ofrece llevarla hasta donde su novio Darien. Mitsu invita a salir a Hotaru quien acepta, Rei quien se encontraba en el parque caminando tiene un encuentro con un chico llamado Zeheb, encuentro que causo impacto entre los dos. Rei se ve en líos al encontrarse con Arika, Yaredo y sus cíclopes que están atacando a una joven, Rei se transforma  en Super Sailor Mars y se enfrenta a los dos cíclopes pero estos la empiezan a vencer, los Sailor T Senshi hicieron su aparición pero algo sucedió y estos fueron diezmados por los cíclopes. A Yaredo pareciera que algo la atormenta. Y cuando todo esta perdido aparece Sailor T Mars, pero solo hay una pregunta Donde están Serena, Ami, Mina, Lita, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna??

Surge de la nada un rayo de fuego y se ve una figura humana y se escucho este grito:

"POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA DE LA TIERRA DE FUEGO!!! TRANSFORMACION!!!" Se trabaja de un joven que mientras caía al suelo era envuelto por la llamas de fuego a su alrededor y se transformaba en Sailor T Mars

"Perdonen la tardanza, mejor tarde que nunca!!!" grito Sailor T Mars

"Te atreves Arika a lastimar a mis amigos y a tus aliados que poco profesional!!!! Pero de todas maneras no te servirá pues acabaremos contigo" grito Sailor T Mars

"Yaredo eres una imbecil como pudiste destruir a mi cíclope!!!" grito Arika quien saco una pieza de cristal y la lanzo al suelo causando que esta se dividiera en tres y surgieran tres cíclopes mas.

"No se Arika algo me empezó a perturbar pero ahora estoy bien y acabaremos con estos Sailor Senshi!!!" grito Yaredo

"Eso creen? Ni lo piensen no permitiré que le hagan algo a mis amigos!!!!!" grito Sailor T Mars y se puso en postura de batalla. 

"Es destino, nuestro destino, es la razón, nuestro destino es este y es imposible de cambiar" dijo una voz que observaba todo a través de una fuente de agua.

"Su Alteza Imperial, creo que esta equivocado ella cambio el destino ella logro vencer lo que el destino le impuso" dijo otra voz 

"Eso no es cierto, el destino ya estaba escrito de esa manera" dijo la primera voz

"Su Alteza Imperial, discúlpeme pero usted puede cambiar todo esto si desea y corregir las cosas" dijo la segunda voz

"Que tonterías dices, sabes bien que el destino no se puede cambiar, nosotros sabemos lo que sucederá por que ya vivimos eso pero no por ese motivo quiera decir que yo voy a cambiarlo además si lo hiciera tendríamos que pagar las consecuencias" dijo la primera voz en un tono fuerte y alto.

"Su Alteza, es que esto llevara a un fin terrible" dijo la segunda voz en un tono preocupado

"Todo fin, trae como consecuencia un nuevo inicio eso es inevitable" dijo la primera voz

"Y supongo que en este caso lo que nos importa es el nuevo inicio verdad?" dijo la segunda voz

"Exactamente" contesto la primera voz.

En otro lado un auto surca las calles hasta llegar a un restaurante, el auto se detiene y dos mujeres surgen del mismo ambas llevan el mismo peinado con la diferencia de que una  tiene le cabello rubio y la otra lo tiene de color gris. Las dos mujeres se sientan en una mesa y un mesero llega a atenderlas

"Que les sirvo?" dijo el mesero

"A mi me da un vaso de Agua mineral, que sea Evian, Por favor" dijo la mujer de cabello blanco.

"Con gusto y usted joven que desea?" dijo el mesero dirigiéndose a la de pelo rubio.

"Bueno me trae una Pepsi Blue" dijo la mujer de cabello rubio.

"Enseguida" contesto el mesero retirándose a traerles las bebidas.

"Dime porque el apuro a ver a tu novio Serena?" Pregunto la mujer en un tono intrigante y mirando fijamente a Serena.

"Bueno es algo personal Serenidad" Contesto Serena.

"Puedes confiar en mi, haz de cuenta que soy tu madre!!!" dijo en un tono sarcástico Serenidad.

"Es que bueno lo que sucede es que….." contesto Serena iniciando la conversación con ella.

Mientras tanto en otro lado un joven esta en medio de un sueño muy extraño y a la vez familiar. 

Se trata de un bello palacio en el cual hay una gran celebración todos bailan, sonríen y cantan de repente  la tierra empieza a temblar y del cielo un rayo de luz ilumina el palacio y este se empieza  desmoronar,  a la vez que soldados con espadas y bestias entran en el palacio asesinando a todos los que están allí presentes. Las personas huyen despavoridas algunos logran escapar otros no.

Y un joven observa todo esto y este esta petrificado hasta que una mujer toma su mano y corre con el, esta se reúne con un hombre y los tres se meten por un pasadizo secreto, pero una bestia aparece y el hombre los defiende no sin antes morir, la mujer le dice al joven que huya el lo hace y mientras mira hacia atrás ve como la mujer es destrozada por la bestia. El sale del palacio y lo ve todo destruido y en llamas pero cuando mira atrás sale una espada que lo va a atacar.

En otro lado un joven se retuerce en su cama, sufre por ese sueño hasta que se levanta llorando y se toca la cabeza. 

"Noooooo!!!!" grito el joven, se trata de un joven de cabello café, ojos azules cuerpo bien formado, de piel canela de unos 18 años.

"Madre, padre lo siento" agrego el joven.

"Te sucede algo Tovar, por que lloras?" dijo una voz que salio de un lado oscuro de la habitación se trataba de un joven de cabello azul ojos negro tez clara cuerpo bien formado y proporcionado, este joven no tenia nada de ropa puesta solo un velo trasparente que le cubría la cintura y los pies.

"Nada Dior, solo es el pasado que me atormenta. No te preocupes corazón que no es nada fuera de lo normal" dijo el joven del cabello café. 

El joven de cabello azul se acerco hasta  el joven de cabello café, quien estaba recostado en la cama,  acariciando su rostro con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus pectorales tiernamente. Mientras que el chico de cabello café poco a poco le quitaba el velo que este tenía en su cintura a la vez que también le acariciaba el rostro.

"Así lo espero, Dior y esto es para que no te preocupes mas" agrego el joven de cabello azul y beso en los labios al joven de cabello café quien lo llevo hasta el en la cama y ambos se recostaron mientras se acariciaban. De repente el de cabello café empezó a besar apasionadamente cada una de las partes del cuerpo del joven de cabello azul mientras este lanzaba gritos de éxtasis. El joven de cabello azul atrajo el rostro del joven del de cabello café y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios y poco a poco acariciaba  su espalda besaba sus pectorales su ombligo y luego. 

  
"Sailor T Mercury, Sailor T Venus, Sailor T Jupiter, Sailor Mars están bien?" pregunto Sailor T Mars que estaba a expectativa de ataque de los ciclopes

"Este humano cree que nos puede vencer" dijo uno de los Ciclopes

"Rinosha  shasimo orduck ta un" dijo Sailor T Mars levantando su mano al cielo.

"Teck un rac nia sten bacrot" agrego Sailor T Venus y se puso en postura de batalla

"Cro neck tu mot aisho no mar" dijo Sailor T Mercury levantadose y poniendose en postura de batalla

"Teck ut rotna cher  suit sellen Ragnarok" agrego Sailor T Jupiter y al igual que sus amigos se puso en postura de batalla.

Sailor Mars se levanto del suelo estaba totalmente desconcertada por el idioma que estaban hablando los Sailor T Senshi. Que idioma era ese? Por que le era familiar? 

En ese momento uno de los ciclopes trato de atacar a Sailor T Mars quien salto hacia atrás y dio un salto hacia el ciclope y le proporciono una patada en el rostro.

"No creas que esto sera sencillo" grito Sailor T Mars

Mientras tanto de vuelta al campo de batalla dos ciclopes abrieron sus fauces y lanzaron bocanadas de fuego dirigida a los Sailors. Las llamas viajaban a una velocidad increíble y estaban a una temperatura superior a los 800 grados. Pero cuando las llamas estaban a punto de atacar los Sailor T Senshi  Sailor Mars se puso de pie y se coloco frente a ellos y lanzo un grito mientras las llamas la impactaban.

  


"Yoshi estoy nervioso cita con Hotaru!!!!" dijo Mitsu a su hermano quien estaba usando en su cama su nueva Dell Latitude D800 regalo de su madre

"Lo se te felicito, calmate" contesto su hermano. 

Ambos hermanos empezaron a bajar por las escaleras hacia la puerta cuando un rayo de luz impacto la casa. Al siguiente instante uno de los hermanos estaba en el suelo desmayado mientras que el otro habia desaparecido. En su lugar habia una figura distinta un chico de unos 16 años cabello celeste como cual cielo iluminado por el mas brillante sol, de tez canela clara y sus ojos color aguamarina. 

Este joven llevaba un traje como Sailor con una tiara y cuya joya era blanca su traje era muy parecido al de Sailor Saturn andes de ser Super Sailor Saturn, con la diferencia de que este era de color negro. Y llevaba en sus manos un tridente con el símbolo de un planeta desconocido. 

"Las sombras de la oscuridad han hecho su llamado, la destrucción es evidente por eso he sido invocado, por eso me han llamado"  dijo este nuevo Sailor 

"Nooooooooooooooooo" grita Sailor Mars y en ese momento es envuelta por las llamas pero a la vez una luz empieza a iluminar el lugar donde estaba Sailor Mars ante los asustados ojos de los Sailor T Senshi y en eso momento la luz se hizo mas intensa y una voz surgio.

"Are you the one? The one they look for?" dijo la voz.

"Yes I'm the one" se escucho decir a Sailor Mars a través de las llamas de fuego.

"They Call me Flame Sniper" e inmediatamente el fuego se disipo y Sailor Mars lucia distinta, ahora un traje del cual salian chispas de fuego, su traje era muy parecido al de Eternal Sailor Moon se habia convertido en Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Soy la hija de Ares, guardiana del planeta de fuego y protectora de la luna, soy Eternal Sailor Mars, mi nombre clave Flame Sniper" dijo en un tono fuerte pero a la vez pasivo, mientras miraba a  Yaredo, Arika y a los Sailor T Senshi.

"Ahora es tiempo de terminar con esto" dijo Sailor Mars y se puso en posición de batalla

"Eso crees? Ataquen!!!"  dijo Yaredo y los ciclopes se dirigieron a atacar a Sailor Mars y los Sailor T Senshi.

"Por que princesa? Por que les haces daño?" le grito una voz a Yaredo.

"Dejame!!!" grito Yaredo.

"No hasta que recuerdes tu pasado" le dijo la voz a Yaredo.

"No, Nooo, Nooooooo" grito hasta que quedo desmayadas.

"Yaredo? Ustedes traiganme los cristales de estos sailors!!!!" grito Arika mientras tomaba en sus brazos Yaredo y se desvanecio. 

Los ciclopes se dirigieron atacar a los sailors sin embargo Sailor T Venus dio un salto y lanzo su ataque

"Laser del Corazon de Luz de Venuz!!!!!"  y de sus manos surgio un rayo que impacto  a el ciclope que cayo al suelo.

Sailor T Jupiter corrio y ataco a uno de los ciclopes lanzando su ataque

"Electro Trueno" grito Sailor T Júpiter mientras invocaba un súper trueno que impacto a el ciclope que se estrello contra un  pared del parque. 

Sailor T Mercury miraba a uno de los ciclopes metio una información a su computadora y el ciclope ataco y este evadió el golpe y lanzo        

"Tsunami de Mercurio" grito Sailor T Mercury mientras invoco una gran ola que ataco al ciclope que cayo al suelo

Sailor T mars se percato de que uno de los ciclopes estaba a punto de atacar a Sailor Mars y corrio a defenderla creando una espada de fuego que sostenia y ataco al ciclope y lanzo su ataque. 

"Tornado de Fuego" grito Sailor T Mars mientras invocaba un tornado de fuego que ataco al ciclope que cayo al suelo. Pero en ese momento todos las bestias se levantaron y los Sailor T Senshi observaron como los ciclopes se reponian. 

"Que sucede?" dijo Sailor T Mars

"No lo se" Sailor T Venus contesto

"Siempre nuestros golpes los destruyen" dijo Sailor T Jupiter

"Su composición celular ha sido mejorada ya no son las mismas bestias han sido mejoradas!!!" grito Sailor T Mercury.

"Pues entonces los venceremos no importa el costo" grito Sailor Mars

"Burning Mandala" grito Sailor Mars lanzando su ataque el cual impacto a los ciclopes

"Saeta Flameante de marte" grito Sailor Mars lanzando otro ataque. 

"Tsunami de Mercurio" grito Sailor T Mercury mientras invoco una gran ola que ataco a los  ciclopes

"Tornado de Fuego" grito Sailor T Mars mientras invocaba un tornado de fuego que atacaba los ciclopes

"Laser del Corazon de Luz de Venuz!!!!!"  y de sus manos surgio un rayo que impacto a los ciclopes

"Electro Trueno" grito Sailor T Júpiter mientras invocaba un súper trueno que impacto a los ciclopes.

Los ciclopes con cada ataque se caian al suelo pero se rincorporaban siempre, rodearon Sailor Mars y a los Sailor T Senshi y en ese momento Eternal Sailor Mar levanto las manos al cielo y del cielo surgio una luz de fuego que ilumino a Eternal Sailor Mars quien empezo a dar vueltas a la vez que del suelo surgian llamas de fuego que crecian mas y mas Eternal Sailor Mars levanto sus manos y el fuego se empezó  a concentras en sus manos formando un planeta de puras llamas.

"Planeta de Fuego, Ares te invoco!!!" grito Sailor Mars y lanzo su ataque que impacto a los ciclopes de los cuales dos de los cuatro pudieron ser destruidos. 

Sailor Mars cayo al suelo debilitada los dos ciclopes corrieron a atacar a Sailor Mars y a los Sailor T Senshi los cuales al igual que Sailor Mars estaban debiles habian utilizado casi todas sus fuerzas para atacar a los enemigos. Las bestias corrian cada vez mas se acercaban y cuando ya estaban a punto de atarlos un rayo de luz se cruzo entre los ciclopes y los Sailor T Senshi. Los ciclopes miraron al lugar de donde surgio el ataque y se podia ver una figura humana con un tridente en sus manos.

"En el silencio de la noche un planeta surgio azul como el cielo bello en el cual los seres muestran sus sentimientos, Soy el Sailor Senshi cuyo deber es proteger este planeta, Soy un Sailor Scout que lucha por La vida y la creación soy Sailor Gea y en el nombre de Cronos los destruire" grito el sailor quien salto y cayo en frente de los ciclopes los amenazo con su tridente.

"Si dan un paso mas los destruire" grito Sailor Gea, mas sin embargo los ciclopes hicieron caso omiso y lo atacaron.

"Se los adverti!!!" grito Sailor Gea y levanto su tridente y hizo que este diera unas cuantas vueltas y lo puso frente a el lo levanto al cielo y lo clavo a la tierra y grito

"Llanto de la diosa Gea!!!!" cuando el tridente toco tierra de esta surgieron rayos de luz que impactaron a los ciclopes  

"Planeta Azul" grito Sailor Gea levantando sus manos de las cuales surgio una esfera azul que ataco a los ciclopes y los destruyo. Sailor Gea miro a Sailor Mars ya los Sailor T Senshi a la caminaba hacia ellos

"Si mision es su mision, no se metan en la mia y estaran a salvo" dijo y entonces dio un salto y desaparecio.

"Sailor Gea desperto" dijo sailor T Mars

"Esto es cada vez mas peligroso" dijo Sailor T Venus

"El Ragnarok es evidente" dijo Sailor T Mercury 

"El Ragnarok!! Ya lo recuerdo!!" grito Sailor Mars y miro a los Sailor T Senshi pero estos habian desaparecidol.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yoshi y Mitsu los dos jóvenes se encuentran en el suelo desmayados sin saber que uno de ellos es Sailor Gea ahora la pregunta es quien es Sailor Gea? Que es lo quiere?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------   **

PROXIMO EPISODIO LA LLAMA QUE SE EXTIGUIO, LA LEYENDA DE SAILOR GEA.


	13. Adios

**La Llamada del Adiós **

Este es un episodio especial  no lo tenia planeado para mi capitulo pero en fin….

Espero que todos hayan pasado un muy feliz navidad y espero que hayan tenido lo que desean. Yo lo tuve y redescubrí que la navidad no solo se trata de recibir regalos si no más bien de proporcionar amor y cariño y estar con los seres que te aman. Yo lo hice pase la navidad con mi familia y esta resulto ser más especial que las veces anteriores. 

Espero que ustedes también la hayan tenido…

Felices Fiestas!!!!! 

______________________________________________________________

Serenidad y Serena se encuentran conversando en el café Serenidad mira a Serena de una manera muy extraña pero Serena no se ha percatado de eso lo que si siente es un extraña y maligna aura que la rodea.

"Serena sabes que si estas tan segura de querer romper con el llámalo y dile" dijo Serenidad

"Llamarlo? No seria mejor en persona?" pregunto Serena

"No para nada así evitas que el te suplique y que lo mires a los ojos" dijo Serenidad con una sonrisa malévola

"Toma llámalo por mi celular" Agrego

Serena no lo pensó dos veces y sin dudarlo llamo a la casa de Darien este se encontraba limpiando su casa y estaba algo deprimido Serena no lo llamaba

"Si dígame" contesto Darien al tomar el teléfono

"Darien… Soy yo Serena" dijo ella en un tono serio y seco

"Odango!!! Pensé que no me llamarías que bueno es escuchar tu voz!!!" dijo Darien todo alegre mientras limpiaba una foto de el, Serena y Rini. 

"No Darien no es para que te alegres quiero decirte que he estado pensando mucho estos días, cuanto llevamos juntos tres años? Bueno no se como decírtelo pero creo que hemos llegado al punto en el que nuestra relación no avanza mas. Quiero explorar nuevas fronteras y no lo lograre contigo quiero ser libre para poder ser yo y contigo no lo seré!!! Así que con todo el dolor del corazón he decido que tu y yo no debemos seguir. Darien lo siento ya no te amo, Adiós" dijo Serena en un tono seco como si no le doliera Serenidad sonreía al ver que Serena no tenia ninguna lagrima después de haber roto con Darien.

"Hecho, sabes que me siento mejor" dijo Serena a Serenidad

"Te lo dije" dijo Serenidad.

En ese momento un joven de cabello castaño ojos azules y vestido con una camiseta y un jeans se le acerco a Serena y le dijo

"Disculpa que me acerque a ti así sin conocerte pero es que no puedo soportar ver tu belleza sin saber tu nombre no me dejes así dímelo, dame tu numero que quiero salir contigo" dijo un tono angustioso el joven

"Seguro mi nombre es Serena mi teléfono es 564-4544" dijo ella dejando a Serenidad sorprendida.

"Gracias mi nombre es René y no te preocupes te llamare" dijo el joven dándole un beso en los labios a Serena quien sonrió. 

"Serena!!! Que has hecho le has dado tu numero a un extraño!!" dijo Serenidad Asustada.

"Si lo se y espero que me llame" dijo Serena mientras miraba al muchacho irse.

"Darien lo siento ya no te amo, Adiós" era lo ultimo que  Darien escucho y en ese momento el cuadro que el tenia en sus manos se callo y se rompió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sus manos temblaban, sus pies le empezaron a fallar y el callo al piso.

"Se-se-re-re-na SEEEEREEEENAAAAAA!!!! Grito Darien de dolor no lo soportaba empezó llorar y de la rabia o dolor empezó a tirar todas las cosas de su departamento.

"Estas segura de eso Serena?" dijo Serenidad

"Si Serenidad mañana temprano iré a buscar mis cosas en la casa de Darien" dijo Serena y en ese momento sonó su celular

"Serena como estas soy yo lita" dijo la voz del celular

"Lita Adivina, Rompí con Darien" dijo muy tranquila Serena  
  


"Que? Por que Serena y estas tan tranquila?" dijo Lita  preocupada y asustada

"Si la verdad es que ya no me interesa Darien" dijo Serena y cerro el teléfono 

"Que es lo que sucede con Serena?" dijo Lita, quien estaba algo asustada y en ese momento una sombra la abrazo y le empezó a hablar 

"Visítalo, ve a ver a Darien" le susurro la voz en el oído. 

"Creo que mejor será si veo como esta Darien" dijo Lita quien se vistió bajo por las escalera tomo el autobús hasta la casa de Darien.

Mientras tanto Darien estaba desolado no sabia lo que pasaba su corazón estaba destroza el amor lo había traicionado.

"Que fue lo que sucedió amor mío?" se preguntaba Darien mientras miraba una foto en la cual estaban ella y el.  
  
"Recuerdo esa noche, fue inolvidable" agrego mientras sonreía al ver la foto. Y lo era ya que fue una ocasión una en un millón ya que en aquella ocasión fueron invitaron a un baile en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio. Días antes el y Serena habían caminado todos los centros comerciales de Tokio y es que ella no tenia un vestido apropiado y su padre la había dado 35,000 YENES (aproximadamente 320.00) y estaban visitando todas las tiendas del centro comercial Sakura hasta que ella vio un vestido precioso color rosa sin mangas con una rosa blanca como detalle en el escote este traje tenia incluido como juego los zapatos y el bolso. El maniquí que llevaba el vestido puesto tenia además un juego de perlas negras y diamantes (collar, pulsera y sortija). Serena que do enamorada del traje al primer instante.  
  
"Darien entremos a verlo quiero ese" dijo ella con sus ojos totalmente iluminados.  
  
"De esta bien pero tengo que decirte que.." No pudo terminar de contestar cuando Serena ya lo había empujado a la tienda.  
  
"Bienvenidos a Channel mi nombre es Coco y los atenderé gustosa" les dijo la bella joven del mostrador.  
  
"Quiero ese que esta en el mostrador" dijo Serena desesperada  
  
"Esta bien joven tome pruébeselo" dijo la joven mientras tomaba el vestido y se lo entregaba Serena.  
  
A todo esto Darien miraba con una angustia es que Serena no había mirado el precio del vestido y ni siquiera lo había preguntado.  
  
"Sabe se le vería muy bien con las joyas" dijo la joven mientras le ponía las joyas a Serena en el vestidor.  
  
"Darien listo para verme" grito Serena desde el vestidor.  
  
"joven se ve fabulosa" se le escucho decir a la joven.  
  
"Tendré que decirle que no puede pagarlo" se dijo Darien pero en ese momento salio ella estaba mas hermosa que nunca ese vestido le hacia resaltar toda su belleza Darien se sintió embelezado por ese vestido.  
  
"Que te parece?? Lo compro??" dijo Serena.  
  
"Si cómpralo, dame el dinero yo pago mientras te cambias" dijo Darien quien la acompaño hasta el vestidor y espero hasta que Serena le diera el vestido y las joyas y el dinero y se fue la caja.  
  
"Joven cuanto es" pregunto mientras una gota de sudor le pasaba por su frente.  
  
"Un segundo, su cuenta es en total el vestido mas las joyas hacen un total de 546,132.01 YENES (US $5,000.00) con que va a pagar con efectivo o tarjeta.  
  
"Con tarjeta" dijo Darien mientras sacaba su tarjeta de crédito y pagaba por el vestido.  
  
Al mirar hacia atrás vio a Serena que lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y sonriendo. "Darien, no tenias que hacerlo" dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
"Por que te amo tenia que hacerlo" dijo el.  
  
"Recuerdo que ese día te vistes hermosa con ese vestido y me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo" decía el mientras miraba la foto que ya estaba llena de lagrimas. Darien sucumbió y empezó a llorar sobre la foto no había consuelo para el.  
  
"Endimión" dijo una voz.  
  
"Esa voz eres tu Yueee" dijo Darien que ahora estaba en un palacio y frente a el había un chico de cabello hasta el cuello.  
  
"Tiempo sin verlo su majestad, pero no estoy aquí por motivos sociales, se avecina la caída de la luna, prepárese que esta batalla será mortal. Ellos buscan a Lunaria la espada de los dioses de la luna, y para hacerlo tendrán que buscar los cuatro talismanes los cuales fueron ocultado dentro de cuatro de las cinco luces de una vida, la princesa de la luna llena tendrá que luchar con todo su valor, no deje que sus sentimientos se .." Dijo el chico y en ese momento Darien se levanto y escucho el timbre de su puerta  
  
"Serena!!" dijo y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta donde no estaba Serena sino que era Lita.  
  
"Supe lo que paso puedo pasar" dijo Lita desde la puerta.  
  
"Claro" dijo el mientras ella pasaba una sombra paso a lado de ellos sin darse cuenta y les lanzo un polvo color rojo. Ella se sentó en la silla y el a lado de ella. Darien nunca había sido abierto con sus sentimientos sin embargo esta vez se rompió en llanto y lo hizo en los brazos de Lita quien lo abrazo. Mirando su rostro limpio sus lágrimas y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta ya estaban besándose. Acariciándose sus cuerpos mutuamente cayendo en éxtasis de pasión.  
  
Al día siguiente Darien despertó y al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue su ropa tirada en el suelo a mirarse estaba desnudo y a lado de el abrazándolo estaba Lita desnuda durmiendo.  
  
"Que sucede?? Que fue lo que hice??" se pregunto en su mente mientras miraba a Lita pero no estaba asustado se sentía complacido algo extraño pasaba miraba a Lita con cariño.  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando lo peor ocurrió el timbre sonó y se escucho una voz que hizo que el y Lita se asustaran.  
  
"Darien, soy Serena tenemos que hablar"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------   **

PROXIMO EPISODIO LA LLAMA QUE SE EXTIGUIO, LA LEYENDA DE SAILOR GEA.

  
  



	14. La llama que se extinguiol La Leyenda de...

**La llama que se extinguió; La leyenda de Sailor Gea**

________________________________________________________________

.

"Estas segura de eso Serena?" 

"Si Serenidad mañana temprano iré a buscar mis cosas en la casa de Darien"

"Que sucede?? Que fue lo que hice?? Que hicimos Lita y yo??"

"Darien, soy Serena tenemos que hablar"

Serena al ver que nadie le contestaba toco el timbre de nuevo y una vez más y nadie le contestaba. 

"Que raro? Jure que escuche a Darien hablar" dijo Serena y de su mano saco una llave y abrió la puerta de la casa. 

Pero en lo que Serena hablaba y abría la puerta dentro del departamento de Darien Lita y el estaban congelados viendo a la puerta.

"Es Serena, Que hacemos?" dijo Darien quien se trato de levantar pero Lita simplemente lo retuvo

"No harán Nada" Dijo una voz.

"No haremos nada" dijo Lita quien empujo a Darien hacia ella

"Solo quieres estar con el" dijo una voz misteriosa

"Solo quiero estar contigo" dijo lita que atrajo a Darien hacia ella y se trepo encima de el mientras lo besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo.

Mientras tanto Serena abrió la puerta y cuando la abrió su sorpresa fue increíble no lo podía creer sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de rabia por lo que veía.

"Darien como pudiste hacerme esto" dijo en voz baja Serena mientras apretaba su puño fuertemente. 

Y es que lo ella veía era que todas las cosas de ella estaban en la puerta con una nota que decía: 

 "Si es cierto, todo cambio y espero que comprendas que te dejo tus cosas aquí para que no tengas que verme, mi vida será mejor sin ti". 

Serena estaba llorando pero no lagrimas de tristeza sino lagrimas de rabia, como Darien saco sus cosas  y le dejo esa nota ella esperaba que estuviera sufriendo por ella mas sin embargo fue allí que se percato de los gemidos que provenían de la Sala de estar. 

Serena caminaba lentamente y escuchaba las risas y el ruido de los besos, se encontró a si misma en la puerta sus manos querían abrir la puerta pero tenia miedo mas sin embargo quería saber, tenia que saber que pasaba allí.  Y fue así como cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y se horrorizo con lo que vio.

"Dar-Dari-Darien, no no puede ser" dijeron sus labios en voz baja y las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos dio dos pasos hacia atrás y tomo sus cosas y se fue. 

Mientras caminaba por  la calle su mirada estaba perdida y su corazón algo adolorido pero Porque? Si acababa de decir que no amaba a Darien. Será que no es cierto y que lo ama? Serena camino por una  avenida llena de tiendas y cafeterías sintió sed y se fue a una de las cafeterías a tomarse un café. 

"No se que pensar, Será cierto lo que vi.?" dijo Serena pensativa

"Serena!!!! Te estuve buscando" dijo una voz femenina, se trataba de una chica de cabello azul corto hasta el cuello. Esta llevaba un maletín con libros de álgebra y trigonometría de XIII grado.

"Ami hola como estas que haces por aquí?" dijo Serena algo sorprendida

"Bueno es que tengo mis clase de Matemáticas Avanzadas en el Centro de Matemáticos Albert Einstein que queda por aquí, Tu sabes que una siempre debe estar preparada para todo!!!!" dijo Ami entusiasmada mientras Serena la miraba sorprendida.

"Bueno si tu lo dices"  dijo Serena algo ida de si misma

"Serena pero que es lo que te sucede y que es todo esto que tienes aquí?" dijo Ami preocupada

"He roto con Darien, pero no es eso lo que me tiene así es otra cosa" dijo Serena con su voz algo triste.

"Pero como es eso que Darien y tu terminaron es una broma? Es una broma no? No? Serena cuanto lo siento" dijo Ami con una mirada de ternura mientras trataba de abrazar a Serena quien bruscamente la aparto de ella.

"No quiero tu lastima" grito Serena molesta

"Lastima?? No es lastima somos amigas no? Entonces no es lastima quiero hacerte sentir mejor" dijo Ami algo sorprendida por la actitud de Serena

"Pues no necesito tu ayuda yo estoy bien sola" agrego Serena 

"Se-re-na  que sucede?" dijo Ami asustada

"No sucede nada, Nada!!!!" grito Serena quien tomo sus cosas y se levanta siguiendo su camino.

"Serena, que fue lo que te dije?" se pregunto Ami algo desconcertada.

"No te preocupes por eso las personas son difíciles de entender " dijo un joven que le sonrió a Ami.

"Disculpa?" dijo Ami mirando al joven

"Me llamo Cyrus, mucho gusto tu nombre es?" dijo el joven de cabello rubio que tomo una rosa de una de las mesas y la puso frente al rostro de Ami quien se puso roja de la pena y termino nerviosa

"A –a –a –a mi, me llamo Ami Mizuno" dijo Ami súper nerviosa pero a la vez alagada por la flor que le daba el joven.

"Un bello nombre para una bella chica" dijo Cyrus mientras besaba las manos de Ami.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" se escucho un grito por tres cuadras

"Que te sucede?" pregunto Cyrus mientras veía que Ami se ponía mas roja que la sangre y se había arrinconado a una esquina.

"Po-por favor aléjate de mi!!" dijo Ami quien del nerviosismo empezó a temblar.

"Disculpa?" dijo Cyrus y saco un violín y empezó a tocar la melodía de Selene dejando a Ami totalmente embobada con la canción.

"Esa canción, la escuchado antes" dijo Ami quien cerro sus ojos. 

Al abrirlos se encontraba en un bello palacio de cristal de marfil con incrustaciones de oro en sus pilares. Con pinturas en sus paredes que contaban la historia de la creación de los cristales sagrados. Desde el salón en el cual ella estaban se veían bellos jardines los cuales iluminaban con la belleza de sus flores las fuentes cristalinas que se encontraban junto a ellas. Pero Donde estaba Ami? Por que este lugar le era tan familiar y esa canción que escuchaba si era la misma canción que ese chico llamado Cyrus tocaba. Al verse a ella en un espejo noto que llevaba un traje aguamarina escotado, y en su frente llevaba el símbolo de mercurio.

Y así aunque un poco desconcertada Ami camino por los alrededores del palacio y pudo observar a un joven de unos 15 años  de cabello blanco grisáceo con una luna creciente como la de la Reina Serenity en su frente este chico de ojos color violeta miraba la ventana con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Solo míralos, la gente es feliz, sonríe, juega, sueña y vive tranquila sin siquiera imaginarse lo que sucederá sin saber que el Ragnarok es evidente, las Torres de Marfil del Reino del Tiempo serán destruidas y la reina luna llena y su hijo el príncipe del reino del tiempo caerán y todo se destruirá. El guardián esta en la tierra y pronto despertara, cuando las cuatro luces se unan a su luz madre, el Sailor de la nueva tierra despertara y con este el caos que su poder causa, no obstante la luna brillara aunque la muerte rondara. Pero la luna llorara al ver que sangre la traiciona no por odio no por rencor sino por el dolor que todos mas agobia. Al momento de luchar la luna se rehusara pero el guerrero supremo no se detendrá, mas su Corazón dirá algo mas y caso el no le hará ya que el amor es un lujo humano que el no se puede dar y la luna sufrirá y el regalo de ella para la humanidad será la muerte y nada mas!!" dijo el joven quien al decir la ultima frase miro fijamente a Ami quien quedo congelada del miedo. 

Cinco segundos después de haber dicho eso el  desapareció de la habitación y Ami miro por la ventana y cuando vio por ella lo único que vio fue un lugar en ruinas gente muerta, destrucción y desolación.  Pero esta imagen desapareció y aparecieron todas las Sailor Senshi que rodeaban a Sailor Moon quien estaba de espaldas  y quien además se transformo en la princesa Serenity. 

"Soy la Luz que ilumina el cielo, la luz plateada de la noche y en la oscuridad predomino" se le escucho decir a Serenity pero unas ondas negras se le empezaron a acercar y a rodearla y a cubrirla totalmente hasta que se formo una esfera negra que luego reventó dejando a una mujer de cabello negro con el peinado de la princesa Serenity, un traje sin mangas negro y esta mujer miro hacia atrás 

"No puede ser esa mujer es…es…Serena!!!" dijo Ami asustada al ver el rostro de la mujer se trataba de serena pero esta poseía un a luna creciente negra invertida como los Black Moon. 

"Pero a veces la Luna puede ser oscurecida por un Eclipse, un devastador eclipse" dijo Serenity levantando las manos y atacando a las Sailor Senshi quienes cayeron al suelo muertas sin embargo cuatro sombras con cuatro armas aparecieron y sus armas resplandecieron, una quinta sombra apareció con un tridente en sus manos las cinco sombras atacaron a Serenity quien pego un grito y callo al suelo como la verdadera princesa Serenity muerta. 

"Que fue eso? Que significa? Acaso Serena seria capaz de lastimar a las Sailors? Esto tendría que ver con el cambio de Serena? Quienes son esas sombras? Acaso será esto es una visión del futuro?" se pregunto Ami quien retrocedió rápidamente de la ventana.

  Al  voltearse noto que ya no estaba en esa habitación estaba en un jardín, un bello jardín, en el cual vio a una pareja una joven de cabello negro corto hasta el cuello, de tez clara ojos morados se daba un aire a Hotaru pero esta ya era una mujer pero poseía el símbolo de Saturno en su frente.  El joven era un poco mas alto que la joven de cabello negro pero largo hasta la espada de ojos color azul y este llevaba en su frente un símbolo desconocido para Ami. Estos jóvenes caminaban por el jardín los dos solos abrazados. 

"Yue no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento siento que las cosas van a cambiar, temo que algo terrible suceda" dijo la joven quien abrazo fuertemente el brazo de el joven. 

"No hay por que preocuparse, si nos atacan los destruimos y ya y si no podemos con ellos destruimos el sistema solar y lo volvemos a construir" dijo el joven quien acaricio el rostro de de la joven 

"Stacia, no sabes cuanto te….." dijo el joven quien procedió a besar en los labios a la joven quien respondía al beso.

Una gran luz surgió en ese campo y los jóvenes miraron hacia ella y en ese momento la imagen cambio. Ahora Ami estaba en un palacio en el cual se podía ver a un niño con el mismo símbolo del chico que ella había visto hace unos minutos jugando con una pelota y en ese momento una sombra femenina apareció esta sombra se fue aclarando y resulto ser una mujer de pelo verde oscuro, ojos color rojo, piel oscura llevaba un báculo en sus manos esta mujer era Sailor Pluto. 

Sailor Pluto se fue acercando al niño y este la miro a ella y le sonrió.

"Mami!! Viniste por mi?" dijo el niño con su mirada llena de emocion al ver a Sailor Pluto. 

"Mami??? Por que ese niño llamo mami a Setsuna? Que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?"  dijo Ami intrigada. 

"Yue, mi querido Yue he vinido por ti, ya es el momento de que empiezes tu entrenamiento como Sailor Gea y asi puedas desarrollar tu poder y convertirte en…" decia Sailor Pluto hasta que fue interrumpida por otra persona. 

"Suficiente como es que vienes a mi templo, a llevarte a mi hijo sin preguntarme nada!!!!" Grito en voz alta un Hombre  de cabello amarillo con rayos naranjas y dorados un traje tipo armadura parecido al de Sailor Galaxia, dorado sin con unas hombreras como las Sailor Saturn, pantalón naranja y una capa blanca. Lleva en sus manos un báculo color oro que en su final hay una especie de lanza y en su punta hay un gigantesco sol con sus rayos curvos y rectos.

"No es tu hijo solamente, es mío también, y tu yo sabemos cual es su deber el nació bajo la protección de Gea y lleva su símbolo también el es el legendario guerrero del la Destrucción y la Creación Sailor…." Decía Sailor Pluto hasta que fue interrumpida otra vez.

"Basta no quiero oír nada Yue es mi hijo y no quiero ese futuro para el no lo merece, no merece esta enclaustrado como nosotros cuidando las puertas de Fuego y las Puertas del Tiempo. El no merece ese destino" dijo el hombre totalmente devastado. Con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a su hijo abrazar a su madre. 

"Mi pequeño Yue duerme" dijo Sailor Pluto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas soltó su báculo y tomo en sus brazos a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente y este quedo totalmente dormido. Y miro a el padre de su hijo.

"Karan, yo mas que nadie no quiero ese destino para el pero el destino lo escogió y nada podemos hacer le rogué al Rey Kronos que liberara a nuestro hijo de su misión, pero el dijo que no el destino es incambiable"  dijo Sailor Pluto llorando abrazando a su hijo fuertemente.

"Noooooo, no lo permitiré Yue no correrá ese destino, yo soy el Sailor de las Puertas de Fuego puedo, puedo, puedo…." No pudo terminar la frase Karan y cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando.

"Karan se que sufres, primero que no podemos estar juntos y segundo ahora Yue pero no podemos hacer nada" dijo en un tono seco Sailor Pluto

"Setsuna tuvo un hijo? No recuerdo eso es mas no recuerdo ni siquiera que estuviera casada, esto no lo comprendo cuando sucedió esto?" se pregunto Ami mientras observaba la escena.

"Lo siento, es que no puedo admitir que mi adorado hijo es el Sailor de la destrucción y la creación, el Sailor capaz de destruir el sistema solar con solo levantar un dedo.  Y que lo tengamos que enviar con Sailor Galaxia no lo soporto a su galaxia no!!!" grito Karan quien estaba en el suelo golpeándolo con sus puños mientras Sailor Pluto daba la vuelta y se marchaba con el pequeño Yue.

"No lo sabes pero esto me destroza mas que a ti Karan, al igual que tu se cual es el destino de el Sailor de la Destrucción y la Creación" dijo Sailor Pluto en voz baja mientras se desaparecía de el Templo. 

"Yueeeeee!!!!!!" grito Karan  mientras Sailor Pluto desaparecía. 

"Y pasaron los años, Yue mi pequeño Yue creció bajo la tutela de Sailor Galaxia ella lo entreno y le enseño sus poderes, Setsuna y yo nunca pudimos verlos y el jamás se entero de que nosotros éramos sus padres nadie en el Imperio del Sistema Solar sabia que yo Karan del Planeta Mercurio y Setsuna del Planeta Plutón éramos los padres de Yue, el Sailor de la Destrucción y la Creación. Y el a ella la llamo madre y nosotros nos convertimos en nadie, nadie ni siquiera los Sailor Senshi sabían que Setsuna y yo tuvimos un hijo" dijo Karan llorando mientras miraba a Ami fijamente como si realmente la viera. 

En ese instante una luz apareció y ahora Ami estaba en otro lado ahora esta en un campo verde y allí pudo ver  un joven de unos 14 años en un lago estar de pie.

El joven esta en el centro del lago y al ver un poco mejor Ami se dio cuenta que el muchacho estaba flotando en el aire,  tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en posición de oración. Ami intrigada siguió mirando y pudo ver en el cielo a una mujer flotando esta mujer, de cabello naranja con una armadura color oro era Sailor Galaxia.

"Yue concéntrate libera todo el poder que hay dentro de ti, tu puedes concéntrate concentra libera el Terremoto de la diosa Gea!!!" grito Sailor Galaxia a el joven.

"Así que este fue el entrenamiento de el hijo de Setsuna y Karan, pero este muchacho me recuerda mucho a los gemelos Tsukino Yoshi y Mitsu, Que extraño?" dijo Ami mientras observaba.

Poco a poco del cuerpo de Yue fue emanando energía que poco  a poco  aumentaba y hacia que las aguas del lago se volviera turbulentas.  Y energía de Yue fue aumentando y aumentado y aumentando hasta que una esfera de energía lo cubrió y hizo que el agua el lago estallara por todos lados. Mientras Yue gritaba:

"Terremoto de la diosa Gea!!!!!"

inmediatamente en donde estaba el lago no había nada solo que un gran hoyo, Sailor Galaxia bajo hasta donde estaba Yue quien sonreía.

"Madre, lo logre lo logre!!!" decía Yue alegre.

"Si lo hiciste debelaste tu poder, mi querido Yue debes saber que tu eres capaz de mayores poderes" le decía Galaxia a Yue. 

"Toma" dijo Sailor Galaxia sacando una piedra color negra la cual tenia forma de media luna. 

"Que es esto? Pregunto Yue asustado. 

"Esta es tu piedra de transformación, ella de dará el poder de ser Sailor Gea" dijo Galaxia. 

"Sailor Gea? Ese es mi nombre de guardián?" pregunto Yue 

"Di por el poder de la Diosa Gea, diosa de la Tierra Transformación" dijo Galaxia sonriendo.

"Por el poder de la Diosa Gea, diosa de la Tierra Transformación" grito Yue levantando la piedra al cielo y esta lo elevo a el y lo transformo en Sailor Gea. 

"Esto me parece increíble así que Setsuna tuvo un hijo quizás es por eso es que parece que sufre" se decía Ami.

Una vez mas ella cambio de lugar y ahora estaba en un templo oscuro, podía ver a Yue transformado como Sailor Gea con los ojos cerrados y las manos abiertas poco a poco vio que el traje de Yue cambiaba para convertirse en un traje idéntico  al de Sailor Saturn de color Azul Marino. Y un broche en forma de corazón puro (si recuerdan como era) con un símbolo en el centro. Frente a el surgió un tridente. 

El tridente floto hasta donde estaba Yue y este tridente empezó a dar vueltas y hacerse mas grande hasta llegar a las manos de Yue. 

En lo que Ami observaba un hombre de pelo rubio con una luna creciente en su frente de ojos azules camino hasta donde estaba Yue y el Tridente.

"Yue, has completado tu entrenamiento te has convertido en el verdadero Sailor esta es tu verdadera forma. Tu eres el guardián que todos temen, usa bien ese temor y comprende que el temor no es la mejor arma. Este es el tridente de los dioses de la tierra y te será útil" le dijo el hombre a Yue.

"Ese hombre quien es? Me es familiar" dijo Ami.

En ese momento Ami esta en otro lugar en las ruinas de una ciudadela ver claramente una ciudad en ruinas de a lo lejos se ven muchas explosiones el esta oscuro sin nubes pero con truenos,  Ami  esta en el medio del campo y puede ver desde allí a lo lejos dos sombras y frente a ella un joven de unos 20 años de cabello azul marino largo con especie de túnica que le cubre el cuerpo y un tridente color oro en sus manos mirando hacia las dos figuras a lo lejos.

"¿Crees tener el poder para detenernos?" dicen las sombras a lo lejos 

"Por supuesto que si, es mi trabajo, ustedes se revelaron son traidores mi deber es acabarlos, aunque con esto yo tenga que morir" dice el joven que toma el tridente y lo coloca en frente de el y lo toma con sus dos manos. 

"¡¡¡NO LO HARAS!!!" gritan las voces desesperadas y lanzan una esfera de energía hacia el, seguida de ellos dos que van atacarlo.

"¡¡¡Escudo de Ozono!!!" grita el joven a quien el tridente crea un escudo y le deja ver el rostro al caerse hacia atrás la capucha.

"¡¡¡No puede ser es el!!! Pero entonces estas son las Torres de marfil ¿Qué les paso?" dice Hotaru al reconocer al muchacho.

Cuando el joven detiene el ataque inmediatamente lo atacan las dos figuras un hombre y una mujer y el joven los evade fácilmente y los ataca a ambos.

"¡¡¡Planeta Azul!!!" grita el joven y de su tridente sale una esfera color azul y golpea a la chica que se estrella contra unos pilares. 

"¡¡¡Terremoto de Gaia!!!" grita al golpear el piso con las puntas de su tridente y la tierra se abre y otro joven es golpeado por la misma tierra lanzándolo hasta una pared destruida.

"¡¡¡Podrán ser los guerreros de la muerte y de la destrucción universal pero yo acabare con ustedes, destruyeron este lugar sin justa causa!!!" grita el joven quien apunta con el tridente a los dos chicos que yacen en el suelo.

"Si y haremos lo mismo contigo" dice el joven en el suelo que saca una espada de oro con los símbolos de todos los planetas en la hoja de la misma y en el mango se ve una luna creciente. Levantándola al aire y lanzando un rayo hacia el chico con el tridente que se protege con el escudo.

"¿Cómo consiguieron a lunaria?" grita el joven que se esconde tras unas ruinas.

"La tomamos de las ruinas del reino lunar" dice el chico mientras la otra chica se levanta y busca al chico.

"¿Ruinas? Fue eso lo que sentí entonces la muerte de todos los seres de la luna. No hay mas Sailors solo quedamos entonces nosotros" dice preocupado el chico quien corre hasta otro lado.

Se puede ver claramente en otras áreas a Sailors peleando con bestias y con soldados ferozmente. Y en el cielo se ven dragones que atacan desde el aire. Solo queda una torre en pie.

El chico mira hacia atrás y ve como el chico con la espada lanza un rayo hasta ella y la torre estalla, A este se le sale las risas a carcajada, mientras que el chico del tridente corre desesperado hasta allá y ve con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a un chico en el aire flotando con un cetro y un cristal en la mano.

"¡¡¡Príncipe Cronos!!!" grita el chico que cae al suelo llorando. Las lagrimas caen ala tierra el aprieta la tierra y mira a el chico que tiene a lunaria y lo mira con unos ojos llenos de odio y rabia.

 "No te perdonare este es su fin los destruiré" dice mientras tanto atrás de el sale la chica y lo ataca pero el le clava el tridente y la lanza hacia donde el otro chico. 

"Levanta al cielo el tridente y salen truenos blanco y caen sobre el, los otros chicos se asustan y tratan de huir. El chico toma el tridente con la punta al cielo y la vira y la clava en la tierra y grita: "¡¡¡RAGNAROK AZUL!!!" E inmediatamente se ve una explosión que abarca todo el reino. Una luz blanca se ve por varios minutos y salen los dos chicos con lunaria en el suelo agonizando, el chico del tridente se acerca a ellos toma lunaria.

"Ustedes no merecen morir su castigo será vivir encerrados por la eternidad" dice el chico del tridente levantando la mano al cielo y cayendo un trueno en sus manos sale una caja y con ella un sello. El abre la caja y esta absorbe a los dos chicos que por mas que tratan de huir son atrapados en al caja que se cierra.

"Y ¿Qué haremos con ellos?" dice una persona que se ve a través de las nubes de polvo y que al acercarse se va aclarando su figura, es Sailor Solaris quien fue otro de los sobrevivientes de la batalla. 

"Enterrar la caja supongo pero ¿Dónde?" dice el chico con la caja en la mano.

"Se donde en el Reino Lunar" dice Sailor Solaris

"Fue destruido" dice el chico

"Lo se pero sus ruinas serian un buen escondite nadie se pondría a buscarla allí ¿no te parece?"dice Sailor Solaris

"Si eso haremos escóndela tu" dice el chico que le lanza la caja a Sailor Solaris

"Y tu ¿Qué harás?" dice Sailor Solaris

"Ahora debo evitar que otro enemigo tenga a lunaria" dice el chico

"Si debemos ocultarla dentro del cristal de vida de un ser puro de alma, si la escondemos debemos hacerlo dentro del alma del alguien puro" dice Sailor Solaris quien aparece maltratado por la guerra.

"Se lo que haré" dice el chico mientras desaparece del campo de batalla.

"Esto es como el sueño que tuve hace unos años atrás unos días antes de saber que yo era Sailor Mercury" se decía Ami asustada. Pero en ese momento Ami apareció en el espacio el negro espacio y se encontraba flotando desnuda en el. 

"Sailor Mercury" dijo luz que apareció enfrente de Ami

"Quien eres" pregunto Ami.

"Soy una de las cuatro luces que deben regresar a su luz madre antes que el Ragnarok suceda, también soy parte tuya al igual que tu lo eres de mi" dijo la luz quien se transformo en una pequeña mariposa y fue hasta donde Ami y se transformo en un broche un forma de estrella con el símbolo de mercurio en el centro. 

"Esta calida sensación" dijo Ami quien abrazo el broche en ese momento Ami regreso al restaurante. Ella miro a todos lados y noto que ella regreso al restaurante justo cuando Cyrus dejo de tocar el violín. 

Ami miro fijamente a los ojos a Cyrus quien sonrió y se acerco a ella beso sus labios y se marcho dejando a Ami congelada y roja como la sangre. 

"Me-me-me-me beso!!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" grito Ami y se escucho a cinco cuadras de distancia.

Mientras tanto Darien se levanta de su cama y ve que su acompañante ya no esta en la cama y se percata que hay una foto de Serena en su ventana. Este se para abre la ventana y lanza la foto por la ventana.

"Suficiente Serena, aunque te ame desde hace 1000 años ya no volveré a sufrir por ti" decía mientras las foto caía al suelo.

Serena en cambio caminaba por el parque y se sentó a mirar las palomas de repente noto que un joven se le acerco.

"Hola Serena me recuerdas soy yo Renee como estas" dijo el joven quien se acerco a Serena.

Esta sonrió y miro al joven con una mirada maliciosa  le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Renee no me llamaste" dijo ella. 

Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena, Luna nota que el Cristal de Plata empieza a brillar se acerca a el y el broche en cual se encuentra empieza a brillar y este se abre y el cristal de plata empieza a brillar súbitamente se torna negro en un Cristal Negro.

"Dios mio el cristal de plata, no puede ser Serena!!!" grito Luna quien salio de el cuarto apurada y llevaba el broche en su boca.

"Esto no esta bien el si el cristal de plata se torna negro solo significa una sola cosa y espero que no sea lo que pienso" pensaba ella mientras corría.

En la casa de Mitsu y Yoshi los dos hermanos estaban jugando con su playstation 2 cuando de repente una fuerte brisa apareció y rompió la ventana. Los dos hermanos se levantaron y se  percataron de que había alguien afuera de la casa.  Pero antes de que pudieran salir un la luz brillo y una piedra negra en forma de luna apareció frente a ellos dos.

"Que crees que sea esto?" pregunto Mitsu a Yoshi quien estaba igual de intrigado.

"No tengo la menor idea" dijo Yoshi quien extendió sus manos hasta la piedra. 

Lo que ambos no sabian era que la Reina Serenity los estaba observando a traves de su espejo negro, esta encolerizada.

"Nooooo puede ser si Sailor Gea aparece mi vida sera imposible el me puede detener tengo que evitar que Yue aparezca" grito la Reina Serenity

"Yaredo, Arika acaben con Sailor Gea" grito la Reina Serenita a Yaredo y Arika que la observaban atentamente.

"Si majestad" dijeron los jóvenes mientras desaparecían.

Mientras tanto en un templo un hombre mira por un espejo a Mitsu y a Yoshi en su casa mirando el broche por el parque el hombre esta llorando al ver al joven.

"Mi querido Yue, no puedo creer lo que te sucede, no te preocupes pronto esta re contigo pronto iré allá" dijo el hombre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo Episodio: El Retorno Del Guardián de las Puertas de Fuego


	15. El Retorno Del Guardián de las Puertas d...

**El Retorno del Guardián de las Puertas de Fuego**

**Hola de vuelta primero que todos no se que decirles me alegra mucho que estén leyendo mi fic gracias a todos por este apoyo, por que a veces me cuesta tratar de mantenerlos a tono y lograr su atención. Quiero además disculparme por tanta espera de los episodios. **

Yoshi y Mitsu observaban la piedra Yoshi sintió que ya la había visto antes y una calida fuerza en su interior empezó a surgir. Mitsu en cambio la miraba desconcertado de que seria esa piedra pero al igual que Yoshi le parecía conocida.

"La conozco" dijo Yoshi quien extendía sus manos hasta tocarlas

"La he visto antes" dijo Mitsu quien retrocedía sus pasos asustado.

"El momento ha llegado" dijo una sombra que estaba sentada frente a una chimenea.

"El Sailor esta a punto de ser invocado" dijo otra voz en ese mismo cuarto mirando a una ventana.

"Debemos protegerlo" dijo una sombra que surgió de un rincón oscuro del cuarto.

"Así sea con nuestra vida" dijo una sombra que ingreso a ese cuarto sacando un broche de oro en forma de luna y levantando al cielo a lo que las otras tres sombras hicieron lo mismo. 

"Por el poder de la Tierra del Amor"

"Por el poder de la Tierra de la Naturaleza"

"Por el poder de la Tierra del Agua"

"Por el poder de la Tierra de Fuego"

"Transformación".

En ese momento en la cuidad de Tokio empezó a caer una fuerte lluvia con truenos y relámpagos que corto la electricidad en al casa de Mitsu y Yoshi.

"Se fue la luz" dijo Yoshi 

"Iré a ver los fusibles" respondió Mitsu. 

Mitsu bajo al sótano con una linterna y se percato que en el sótano había una densa oscuridad que no podía iluminar con la linterna. Un trueno cayó y Mitsu se asusto pero si siguió caminando, los relámpagos iluminaban por segundos el sótano. Mitsu se acerco a la caja de fusibles. Un relámpago ilumino el sótano y una sombra surgió a su espalda.  Mitsu sintió un escalofrió y presintió que algo iba a pasar. Aumento su paso hasta la caja de fusibles hasta donde cuando iba abrir la caja otro relámpago ilumino el sótano y Mitsu vio que alado de la caja de fusibles estaba una mujer con mirada diabólica y una daga en sus manos. Mitsu soltó la linterna y lanzo un grito.

"Estas muerto" dijo la mujer quien era nada mas y nada menos que Yaredo. 

"Que??" grito Mitsu quien retrocedió y trato de correr hasta la ventana.

"No, no, no" grito Yaredo quien corrió detrás de el con la daga.

En toda esa densa oscuridad Mitsu trato de correr hasta las escaleras pero por la oscuridad tropezó, Yaredo lo alcanzo levanto su daga al cielo y grito:

"OH mi señor Malévola te entrego la vida de este guardián" blandiendo la daga y dirigiéndola al corazón de Mitsu. 

Mitsu cerro los ojos, temblaba de miedo las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas estaba a punto de morir asesinado. Pero en ese momento cerro los puños  y lanzo un grito.

"Madre!!!!" en ese momento su frente se ilumino y un símbolo surgió y de este símbolo una rayo de luz que impacto a Yaredo a la pared. Mitsu se levanto y salio corriendo.

Mientras tanto en esos mismos instantes Yoshi escucho el timbre de la puerta se acercaba a ver quien estaba, los relámpagos iluminaban por pocos segundos la casa. Yoshi procedió a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió no había nadie, se podía ver una sombra por la ventana con una daga. 

"Que raro? Me pareció escuchar el timbre" se dijo Yoshi a si mismo a si mismo. 

El timbre sonó otra vez y abrió la puerta y otra vez nada pero al virarse detrás de el estaba Arika quien trato de apuñalarlo, Yoshi esquivo el golpe y tomo una cerámica de un conejo y golpeo con ella a Arika y trato de huir. Cuando trataba de huir Arika golpeo el suelo y Yoshi cayo al suelo. Arika se acerco y trato de apuñalarlo, Yoshi tenia miedo sabia que iba a morir todo estaba perdido y en ese momento de la frente de Yoshi brillo un símbolo que lanzo un rayo y estrello a Arika a la pared de la sala. 

Yoshi se levanto y salio por la puerta de su casa bajo la lluvia cuando corría sintió que un rayo de fuego cruzo a su lado mientras el caía al suelo empujado por alguien, era Mitsu que lo había empujado al suelo para esquivar el ataque de Yaredo. 

"Mitsu nos quieren matar" grito Yoshi 

"Si lo se corre" dijo Mitsu tomando a su hermano por la mano. 

"están escapando Yaredo que hacemos" hablo Arika sacando una espada de hielo.

"seguirlos no correrán mucho Arika" respondió Yaredo sacando un látigo de fuego. 

Todo estaba perdido Yaredo  estaba usando su látigo de fuego y estaba tratando de asesinar a Mitsu, mientras que Arika con su espada de hielo trataba de matar a Yoshi. Los dos hermanos corrían, tratando de huir de sus perseguidores sin darse cuenta que la piedra en forma de luna los seguía.

"Yoshi corre nos alcanzan" grito Mitsu quien tomaba a su hermano por la mano. 

"Mitsu ya no puedo mas, estoy cansado" le decía su hermano Yoshi a Mitsu. 

"Pues correremos sino estaremos muertos" grito Mitsu. 

Mitsu y Yoshi corrían lo mas rápido y trataban de huir sin embargo Yoshi resbalo y cayo al suelo. Mitsu trato de ayudarlo a levantarse pero este estaba inconsciente.

"Mira, mira, mira los dos niñitos están cansados de correr no te parece fabuloso" decía Yaredo con su látigo de fuego.

"Excelente por fin podremos matarlos" rió Arika.

'Por favor que alguien nos ayude' dijo en voz baja Mitsu mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y sostenía a su hermano en sus brazos.

Arika levanto su espada al cielo y Yaredo su látigo de repente la lluvia se intensifico y un trueno impacto una piedra que estaba frente a ellos, Yaredo y Arika hicieron caso omiso al trueno estaban bajaban sus brazos a gran velocidad cuando se vieron unos ojos color rojo brillar en la oscuridad.

"Grito Mortal" e inmediatamente una esfera púrpura con un aro que la rodeaba golpeo a Arika y otra mas golpeo a Yaredo impactándolos contra un árbol a Arika y una piedra a Yaredo. 

"Pero que dem-m-onios" susurro en su dolor Yaredo 

"Quien eres" dijo en voz baja Arika.

Y resulto que en la piedra a la cual el trueno había impactado había una sombra, era una mujer de pelo verde oscuro ojos rojos con un traje de Sailor negro y un Báculo. 

"MI planeta guardián es Plutón el planeta del cambio, Soy la Sailor del Cambio soy Sailor Pluto "grito la mujer y se puso en postura de batalla. 

"Sailor Pluto??? Que hace ella allí puede arruinarlo todo si no la detengo puede hace que Yue despierte" dijo la Reina Serenity que observaba todo a través de un espejo. 

Yaredo trato de levantarse y atacar a Sailor Pluto pero esta rápidamente se puso en posición y lanzo su ataque

"Grito Mortal" impactado esta vez a Yaredo a un árbol de cerezo.

"Mitsu miro eso y  quedo petrificado.

"El árbol de Cerezo!!!!" pensó Mitsu 

"He visto esto antes, recuerdo que vi. a la esa niña  llorando caminar hasta el árbol de cerezo  en el cual había una joven de cabello rubio con un peinado extraño y un joven de cabello grisáceo con el mismo peinado y el joven de cabello grisáceo  la abrazo una luz la ilumino y ella dejo de llorar" agrego a sus pensamientos Mitsu. 

Los truenos y relámpagos cesaron la lluvia dejo de caer, Arika y Yaredo estaban en el suelo fue entonces cuando Sailor Pluto se acerco hasta donde Mitsu y Yoshi acaricio el rostro de Mitsu y el de Yoshi por igual.

"MI querido Yue, mama ya esta aquí"  se dijo a si misma Sailor Pluto. 

"Como te atreves a atacarnos, YO SOY ARIKA!!!!! EL SEGUNDO GENERAL!!!!" Grito Arika levantando su espada y lanzando una ráfaga de fuego azul.

El fuego se dirigía a Sailor Pluto quien lo esquivo fácilmente gracias a su báculo el cual uso para repeler el golpe.

"Atmósfera de Plutón!!!" grito Sailor Pluto y creo un campo de energía que la protegía a ella y a los chicos. 

"No será tan fácil" grito Yaredo levantándose y lanzando con su látigo una ráfaga de fuego que impacto el campo de energía.

"Fuego frió!!!!" grito Arika y lanzo una vez mas su ráfaga de fuego azul. 

"Fuego Calido" grito Yaredo lanzando una ráfaga de fuego Rojo. 

Ambos ataque impactaron el campo de energía de Sailor Pluto.

"Esta usted bien?" le pregunto Mitsu a Sailor Pluto.

"Tranquilo estos ataques no me afectan en nada" dijo Sailor Pluto. 

En ese momento la piedra negra en forma de luna apareció frente a Mitsu a Yoshi una vez más. Yoshi se reincorporo y vio la piedra y trato de tocarla pero en ese momento un meteoro de luz impacto por la espalda a Sailor Pluto impactándola a ella y a los chicos a unos troncos que estaban en ese campo.

"Si Arika y Yaredo son tan inútiles que no pueden con ustedes" dijo una sombra que era abrazada por otra.

"Nosotros si podremos con ustedes!!!!" grito la otra sombra

"Soy el tercer general de el ejercito de la muerte, Soy Dior guardián de las sombras"  dijo un joven se trataba de un joven de cabello azul ojos negro tez clara. Quien abrazaba a  un joven de cabello café, ojos azules cuerpo bien formado, de piel canela de unos 18 años.

"Yo soy el Cuarto General del ejercito de la muerte, Soy Tovar heredero al trono de Ilussia que fue destruido por el ejercito de la gente de la luna llena" dijo con ojos llenos de rabia del chico de ojos azules y de piel canela. 

"Pero que hacen aquí?" grito Arika.

"La Reina Serenity estaba segura que ustedes nunca podrían hacer nada" dijo Tovar riéndose mientras acariciaba sutilmente el rostro de Dior. 

"La Reina Serenity?" se pregunto Sailor Pluto totalmente asustada mientras se levantaba y se ponía en frente de Mitsu y Yoshi 

"Pero como se atreve a decir eso de nosotros!!!!" gritaron Arika y Yaredo

"Ustedes son unos ineptos nada hacen bien" dijo Dior

"Ahora vamos con esos niños" dijo Tovar mirando a Mitsu y a Yoshi malévolamente.

"No te dejare que te les acerques!!!!! Grito Mortal!!!!!" dijo Sailor Pluto y lanzo su ataque el cual Dior y Tovar esquivaron fácilmente. 

"No puede ser como lo evitaron!!!!" se pregunto a si misma Sailor Pluto 

"Por que conocemos las técnicas de la Sailor del tiempo, si Setsuna leemos tu mente sabes cada ataque que vas a lanzar" grito Dior 

"Relámpago de Serpiente!!!" grito Tovar y una serpiente en forma de relámpago apareció frente a Pluto y  los niños para atacarlos.

"Maremoto de Neptuno!!!!!" se escucho decir a una voz y Dior y Tovar fueron impactados por una esfera verde con forma de planeta.

"Pero que demonios!!!!" grito Arika 

"La Sailor del agua, actuando con elegancia Eternal Sailor Neptune!!!!" grito una sombra que salto de un árbol y resulto ser Sailor Neptune.

"La Sailor del aire actuando con elegancia Eternal Sailor Uranus!!!" grito otra sombra que salto del mismo árbol era Sailor Uranus

"Pluto, veo que te diviertes sin nosotras!" dijo Sailor Uranus mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sailor Pluto

"Si Pluto como puedes excluirnos de la diversión!!" le sonrió Sailor Neptune a Pluto.

"Sinceramente no creo que sea tiempo de andar con bromas!!!" dijo muy seria Sailor Pluto.

"Bueno manos a la obra!!!" grito Sailor Uranus quien se traqueo los dedos.

"Tierra Tiembla!!!!" grito Sailor Uranus lanzando su ataque el cual iba dirigido a Dior quien lo esquivo fácilmente

"Como te atreves a atacarme a mi un miembro de la familia real de Ilussia!!!" grito Dior quien se levanto inmediatamente y lanzo un golpe que provoco una ventisca impactando a Uranus contra un árbol

"Haruka!!!!" grito Sailor Neptune 

"Ilussia? No puede ser si yo destruí ese planeta como es posible que quedo un sobreviviente!!!" dijo una voz.

"Ilussia? Pero si ese planeta fue destruido hace mil años atrás por el ejercito del Rey Caos!!!" dijo Sailor Pluto asustada.

"Mentira no fue el rey Caos fueron ustedes los Sailor los que destruyeron mi hogar ustedes destruyeron mi vida!!!!" grito Dior mientras Tovar lo miraba preocupado

"Dior!!! Calmate y acabemos con ellas!!!" grito Tovar

Arika y Yaredo estaban observando la batalla pero cuando se levantaron para atacar una esfera brillante los rodeo y los desapareció.

"Su majestad por que nos trajo de vuelta!!!!" grito Yaredo

"Les pedí una simple misión y no pudieron hacerlo no lo mataron!!!" grito la Reina Serenity 

"Es que ella apareció!!!!" dijo Arika 

"No me importa espero que Dior y Tovar los detengan!!!" grito la Reina Serenity mientras observaba la batalla por un espejo.

"Yue, mi querido hijo tranquilo ya voy a tu ayuda!!!" dijo una silueta que estaba cruzando un portal dimensional.

Mientras tanto Sailor Uranus yacía en el suelo y Sailor Neptune esta a su lado trancando de levantarla 

"Veo que no puedes con ella?" Dijo Tovar

Sailor Neptune puso a Uranus en el suelo una vez más y saco su espejo

"A lo mejor no puedo, pero por ella daría la vida!!!" grito y levantando su espejo al aire grito:

"Reflejo Submarino" un destello de luz impacto a Tovar quien callo al suelo herido

"Tovar!!!" grito Dior y fue corriendo a levantar a Tovar y lo beso en los labios 

"Estoy bien ahora debemos acabar con ellos" dijo Tovar mientras Dior levanto sus manos y lanzo una esfera de fuego hacia Uranus y Neptune (lo que Dior y Tovar no se daban cuenta era que Sailor Pluto había tomado los niños y estaba escapando) 

"Vamos niños podemos salir de aquí" decía Sailor Pluto mientras tenia a Mitsu y a Yoshi en sus brazos

La esfera de fuego iba directamente hacia Haruka y Michiru para acabar con ellas cuando se escucho decir

"Campo de Energía!!!!" 

"Quien eres tu ahora?"grito Tovar molesto 

"La Sailor de la Destrucción y la muerte Eternal Sailor Saturn!!!!" grito Hotaru quien aparcio de la nada 

"Haruka-papa , Michiru-mama" dijo sonriendo Hotaru.

"En cuanto a ustedes!!" dijo Saturn levantando su alabastro al cielo. 

"Esto es mas divertido a hora" dijo Dior 

"Resurrección de los Clones" y esto se multiplicaron es cinco personas mas que empezaron a atacar a las  Sailor incluyendo a Pluto. 

Inmediatamente Sailor Neptune levanto su mano derecha colocándola arriba de su cabeza mientras que colocaba su mano izquierda cerca de las piernas y empezó a mover sus manos en un modo circular, en ese momento truenos caen a sus alrededor y agua empieza a aparecer esta agua siguen el movimiento de manos de ella y en ese momento Sailor Neptune expande sus manos y las aguas se convierten en cuatro serpientes de agua dos en cada lado las cuales se mueven a hacia tres de los clones

"Llamado de las Serpientes de Neptuno!!!!" esas serpientes destruyen uno de los clones.

"Es mi turno" dijo Uranus levantando y levanto sus manos y dio una suave vuelta mientras una serie de nubes iluminaban a los clones y unos truenos empezaron a caer en ese momento donde estaban dos de los clones hubo un temblor y  surgieron de las profanidades de la tierra rayos que impactaban concorde los del cielo impactaban a los clones mientras Uranus gritaba:

"Impacto Profundo!!!!!" 

Pluto en cambio se enfrentaba a uno de los clones y lo atacaba ferozmente tratando de protege a los niños, sin embargo Dior surgió atrás de ella y tomo por un brazo a Mitsu mientras sacaba una espada para matar a Yoshi.

"Ahora mi trabajo" grito Dior mientras Pluto se daba la vuelta y desconsolada corría hacia all

"Noooooo!!!!" grito la Sailor del tiempo quien corría hacia donde Dior, de igual manera Hotaru corrió hacia allá.

"Mitsu!!!!" grito mientras corría pero Tovar estaba frente a ella con otro clon mas

"A donde vas no hemos terminado "dijo impidiendo que se acercara a Dior y a Mitsu

"Déjalo, Deja a mi Hijo!!!" grito Pluto ante el asombro de las demás Sailor que quedaron petrificadas al oír la noticia. 

"Tu hijo uno de estos es tu hijo" dijo Dior sonriendo 

En ese momento una especie de ataque en con la forma de un átomo ataco a Dior por la espalda lanzándolo al suelo. 

"Átomo Galáctico" grito una mujer de armadura dorada pelo naranja y ojos dorados. 

"De todas las Sailor yo soy la mas poderosa, soy la Sailor que se enfrento al Caos y que la Princesa de la Luna Llena Salvo Soy Sailor Galaxia!!!!" grito Sailor Galaxia 

"Reflejos de las Aureolas Galácticas!!!!" una luz impactante ilumino todo el parque dejando a todos sin vista por unos minutos

"Ahora es tu turno Sailor Gea despierta y lanzo la piedra de transformación frente Mitsu y a Yoshi, en ese momentos unas manos tomaron la piedra estas manos la levantaron al cielo y galaxia grito:

"Diosa de la Tierra Gea te invoco libera el poder que esta oculta y despierta a Sailor dormido a la estrella madre!!!!" 

"Si Sailor Gea despierta hoy entonces Sailor Donovan También!!!!" grito la Reina Serenity

A lo que también un broche en forma de corazón con un sol, una luna y una estrella en el centro apareció en ese mismo lugar y otras manos lo tomaron  y se escucho decir:

"Que la oscuridad de la noche me escuche y libere al Sailor de oscuro corazón Sailor Donovan te invoco!!!" 

"Hechizo de espejo!!!!" se escucho decir a una voz que observaba todo claramente.

La luz se disipo y todos quedaron asustados al ver que donde estaba Mitsu y Yoshi habían dos siluetas que brillaban y cambiaban de forma. 

Una tomo forma de un chico de unos 16 años cabello celeste como cual cielo iluminado por el más brillante sol, de tez canela clara y sus ojos color aguamarina. 

Este joven llevaba un traje como Sailor con una tiara y cuya joya era blanca su traje era muy parecido al de Sailor Saturn andes de ser Súper Sailor Saturn, con la diferencia de que este era de color negro.

La otra silueta tomo forma de un joven de unos 20 años de pelo verde  ojos café, tez clara, este joven llevaba un traje de color negro parecido al de Sailor Galaxia con la diferencia de que este joven llevaba el cabello ondulado y no recogido.

 "Las sombras de la oscuridad han hecho su llamado, la destrucción es evidente por eso he sido invocado, por eso me han llamado" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

 "El Sailor que protege la vida y el Sailor que protege la destrucción han sido invocados!!!!" grito Sailor Galaxia mientras miraba a los Dos jóvenes.

En ese momento el joven de Cabello azul levanto su mano y ataco a Sailor Pluto mientras que el chico de cabello verde levanto su mano y ataco Dior y a Tovar 

"Pero que sucede" Dijo Galaxia asustada quien saco su espada y se dirigió a salvar a Pluto

"Yue hijo soy yo tu madre!!!!" Setsuna mientras caminaba hacia atrás tratando de llegar a su báculo el cual había dejado caer minutos atrás

"Amo Donovan por favor entienda somos sus servidores no nos haga daño" decían Dior y Tovar 

Sin embargo ambos parecían estar poseídos y miraban con odio a quienes iban a atacar al mismo tiempo levantaron sus manos y esferas de fuego surgían de ellas poco a poco, pero en ese momento se escucho decir:

"Aliento de Hellyos!!!" e inmediatamente se vieron dos esferas de fuego en forma de sol que atacaron a los dos Sailors impacantodolos contra unos arboles

"Desde el templo de fuego sentí la ruptura del cosmos y he venido hasta aquí evitar que aumente!!! Soy el Sailor que guarda las Puertas de Fuego que llevan a las Torres de Marfil!!!! Soy Sailor Solaris!!!!" grito El hombre de cabello amarillo con rayos naranjas y dorados un traje tipo armadura parecido al de Sailor Galaxia, dorado sin con unas hombreras como las Sailor Saturn, pantalón naranja y una capa blanca. Lleva en sus manos un báculo color oro que en su final hay una especie de lanza y en su punta hay un gigantesco sol con sus rayos curvos y rectos.

------------------------------------------------------

Próximo episodio: El espejo de la Ilusión, Sailor Cosmos y Sailor Ilussia entran en accion!!


	16. El espejo de la Ilusión

**El espejo de la Ilusión, Sailor Cosmos y Sailor Ilussia entran en acción**

**Como están mis queridos lectores muchas gracias por sus reviews créanme realmente los aprecio sobre todo por sus alientos.  Quiero decirles que me cuesta mucho creer que hayan tantos que lean mi fic es súper increíble para mi creerlo.  Pues déjenme decirles que en los próximos episodios todo dará un giro de 360 grados y espero que les agrade. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Es casi imposible  creer que las Sailors, perdón los Sailors  están a punto de verse involucrados en una guerra santa y la mas terrible de todas el "Ragnarok". Pero la pregunta es como van hacerlo, es una gran pregunta si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que su líder Sailor Moon pariera estar cambiando drásticamente. 

 Darien se levanta de su cama y ve que su acompañante ya no esta en la cama y se percata que hay una foto de Serena en su ventana. Este se para abre la ventana y lanza la foto por la ventana.

"Suficiente Serena, aunque te ame desde hace 1000 años ya no volveré a sufrir por ti" decía mientras las foto caía al suelo. Pero algo no estaba bien Darien sentía un increíble vació al ver que la fofo caía  por la ventana, sus lagrimas brotaron e inmediatamente salio de su casa para poder alcanzar la foto que ya había lanzado.

La foto cae hasta donde se encuentra un joven de pelo grisáceo, ojos violetas y quien por algún motivo lleva el mismo peinado de Serena, este joven esta acompañado por otro joven de unos 20 años cabello azul oscuro y con sus ojos del color violeta.  

"El cielo se oscurece" dice el joven de cabello grisáceo mientras mira al cielo y su mirada cambia súbitamente a una mirada triste. 

"Me temo que aproxima el eclipse lunar" agrego. 

"Significa que ella lo va…. A  el" dijo el joven de cabello azul marino 

"Me temo que si" dijo el joven quien empezó a mirar la foto, mientras gotas de roció caían sobre la foto

"Lastimosamente no podemos hacer nada" dijo el joven de cabello azul marino.

A unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Darien Serena  caminaba por el parque y se sentó a mirar las palomas de repente noto que un joven se le acerco.

"Hola Serena me recuerdas soy yo Renee como estas" dijo el joven quien se acerco a Serena.

Esta sonrió y miro al joven con una mirada maliciosa  le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Renee no me llamaste" dijo ella. 

Mientras tanto en la casa de Serena, Luna nota que el Cristal de Plata empieza a brillar se acerca a el y el broche en cual se encuentra empieza a brillar y este se abre y el cristal de plata empieza a brillar súbitamente se torna negro en un Cristal Negro.

"Dios mío el cristal de plata, no puede ser Serena!!!" grito Luna quien salio de el cuarto apurada y llevaba el broche en su boca.

"Esto no esta bien el si el cristal de plata se torna negro solo significa una sola cosa y espero que no sea lo que pienso" pensaba ella mientras corría.

Luna corría a toda prisa por las avenidas hasta que llego al templo hikawa en este lugar se encontraban las inner (Ami, Mina, Lita y Rei). Casi sin aire luna  llego hasta la habitación donde estaban las chicas conversando pero antes de entrar  escucho lo siguiente:

"Es algo increíble yo también tuve la misma pesadilla" dijo Rei 

"Es que no comprendo esa mujer se parecía mucho a Serena pero a la vez no era ella estoy confundida" dijo Mina

"Lo que me preocupa es el hecho del Ragnaroga Que es eso?" dijo Lita

"No Raknaroga no Ragnarok!!! R-a-g-n-a-r-o-k, Ragnarok la caída de los dioses, en la mitología nórdica se refería al a caída de el Afgard la ciudad de los dioses nórdicos, pero en verdad es el fin del mundo es también conocida como la Guerra final entre la luz y la oscuridad, cuando la fuerza mas poderosa y maligna del mundo se enfrente a los enviados de la luz. Desgraciadamente esa profecía dice que los enviados de la luz perecerán y el mal prevalecerá por nueve siglos hasta que el rey del tiempo despierte y el despertara a la nueva reina de la luna y las dos joyas de plata purificaran al mundo y la paz volverá pero todavía no es tiempo para el Ragnarok no en esta época algo ha causado un des-balance en la materia"  dijo Ami como si conociera el tema

"Que acabas de decir Ami?" dijeron las chicas

"Pero si ni yo misma se lo que he dicho" dijo Ami mientras las demás las miraban totalmente sorprendidas. 

"Ami no fuiste tu la que dijo eso si no tu yo del pasado!!!" dijo luna quien entro con el broche de Serena en su boca. 

"Luna!! Que haces aquí, pero es el broche de Serena!!!" Dijeron las chicas

"Si lo es y me temo que algo terrible sucede"  dijo luna quien miro al suelo. 

"Que sucede!!!!" pregunto Rei desesperada. 

"Algo terrible esta sucediendo" dijo Luna mientras ponia el broche de Serena en la mesa

"Pero que sucede?" pregunto asustada Ami

"Que haces con el broche de Sailor Moon?" pregunta Lita

"Por esto!!!"dice luna y abre el broche lo que causa asombro a todas las chicas que observaban el evento. 

"El cristal de plata se ha vuelto negro!!!"  grito Rei quien se levanto y se pego a la pared asustada.

"Pero como?" dijeron Ami, Mina y Lita quienes se acercaron a observar el cristal.

"Es Serena!!!! Ustedes deben recordar que el cristal de plata sigue los sentimientos de su alma. Y eso es lo que esta mal aquí El cristal de plata siempre ha reflejado los sentimientos de quienes lo poseen si su alma es pura y buena entonces el cristal brillara para el bien pero si es impura y maligna el cristal de plata se tornara oscuro y reflejara todos los malignos sentimientos de su poseedor!!!!" dijo en un tono muy preocupado Luna. 

"Pero entonces? Serena se ha vuelto maligna No puede ser!!!!" grito Rei. 

"Eso explicaría su repentino cambio de actitud" murmuro Ami

"Es por eso que Darien y ella rompieron es por eso que ella se ha comportado tan raro últimamente" Grito Mina quien golpeo la mesa.

"Que haremos?" pregunto Rei 

"Pediremos  consejo a la reina Serenity!!" Dijo luna quien salto al cielo y dio unas cuantas vueltas y saco una especie de pedestal de cristal.

"Reina Serenity soberana y diosa de la Luna brindadnos tu ayuda!!" dijo luna y en ese momento el pedestal se ilumino una oscura  sombra surgio y con la voz distorsionada se dirigió a luna y a sus guardianas. 

En ese momento el cristal de plata dio por un momento su brillo plateado como antes lo daba, pero inmediatamente del mismo cristal salieron rayos negros que absorbieron el brillo plateado del mismo.

En ese instante lo poco de brillo que quedaba del cristal de plata desapareció dejando el cristal de plata totalmente negro.

"Dime Serena tienes novio?" pregunto Renee mientras le sobaba el muslo a Serena quien puso su mano en las entrepiernas de Renee.

"No pero busco uno" dijo Serena mientras un brillo extraño surgía en su mirada 

"Mmmmm, que bien me pregunto si tu accederías a acompañarme a mi departamento?" pregunto Renee tomando la mano de ella. 

"Por que no, Suena divertido espero que seas tan bueno como te ves" Dijo Serena sonriendo.

Darien había llegado hasta la calle buscando la foto por todos lados desesperado. Donde estaba? Que sucedió con ella? A donde se fue? Se preguntaba Darien totalmente destrozado ese era el ultimo recuerdo de Serena que el tenia. Darien sucumbió al suelo lleno de tristeza amaba a Serena pero a la vez la odiaba por lo que le había hecho, pero su amor ese amor que el tenia hacia ella era mas fuerte que  el odio y era lo que lo molestaba quería odiarla pero no podía. 

En ese momento Darien fue teletransportado hasta un palacio con un bellísimo jardín, el estaba mirando a todos los lados por que el lugar le era muy familiar demasiado para su gusto.

"Estas son las Torres de Marfil!!! El Reino del Tiempo!!  Pero se ven distintas y si no me equivoco fueron destruidas entonces esto es una ilusión?" Dijo Darien sorprendido.

"No lo es, Estas en las Neo Torres de Marfil, Rey Endimión" dijo un hombre de cabello grisáceo, ojos azul violeta con una luna creciente en su frente y este joven llevaba el peinado de Serena con una túnica  blanca perla y una capta celeste. El joven llevaba un collar en el cual se encontraba una flor de cristal parecida al cristal de plata de Serena.

"Cronos!!! Digo Príncipe Cronos!!! No Digo Emperador Cronos!!!" dijo Darien totalmente Nervioso haciendo una Reverencia al hombre. 

"Realmente mi Titulo es Emperador Cronos II del Imperio del Sistema Solar y Neo Rey Cronos Tiemporía I de las Neo Torres de Marfil" Sonrió el joven Emperador 

"Pero como es posible si todos los demás planetas fueron destruidos y las torres  fueron destruidas también el imperio del Sistema Solar cayo hace mil años atrás!!" dijo Endimión sumamente seguro de lo que decía.

"Si exactamente fueron destruidos, pero en el Siglo XXX gracias al poder del  Cristal del Tiempo y el Cristal Lunar pudieron ser Reconstruidos así como Tokio de Cristal" Dijo un Joven de Cabello Azul Marino un Traje parecido al de Sailor Saturn y Sailor Galaxia, con un Tridente en sus mano derecha.

"Yueeee!!! Tu estas …." Dijo Darien Sorprendido

"Vivo, si lo estoy pero esta no es la razón por la cual te hemos traído al futuro" dijo Yue 

"Si en estos momento en tu época las Sailor Senshi están por enfrentarse a una de las  batallas mas fuertes que tendrán en su vida…" Empezó a contarle el  Emperador Cronos a Darien.

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla entre Dior, Tovar y las Sailors los dos nuevos chicos estaba  mirando  a sus futuras victimas el joven de cabello azul estaba frente a Setsuna mientras que el de pelo verde miraba a Dior y a Tovar.

 "Yue hijo soy yo tu madre!!!!" Setsuna mientras caminaba hacia atrás tratando de llegar a su báculo el cual había dejado caer minutos atrás

"Amo Donovan por favor entienda somos sus servidores no nos haga daño" decían Dior y Tovar 

Sin embargo ambos parecían estar poseídos y miraban con odio a quienes iban a atacar al mismo tiempo levantaron sus manos y esferas de fuego surgían de ellas poco a poco, pero en ese momento se escucho decir:

"Astros de Helios!!!" e inmediatamente se vieron dos esferas de fuego en forma de sol que atacaron a los dos Sailors impactándolos contra unos árboles

"Desde el templo de fuego sentí la ruptura del cosmos y he venido hasta aquí evitar que aumente!!! Soy el Sailor que guarda las Puertas de Fuego que llevan a las Torres de Marfil!!!! Soy Sailor Solaris!!!!" grito El hombre de cabello amarillo con rayos naranjas y dorados un traje tipo armadura parecido al de Sailor Galaxia, dorado sin con unas hombreras como las Sailor Saturn, pantalón naranja y una capa blanca. Lleva en sus manos un báculo color oro que en su final hay una especie de lanza y en su punta hay un gigantesco sol con sus rayos curvos y rectos quien se dirigió hasta donde Sailor Pluto y le tomo de la mano.

"Sailor Solaris pero como es que tu? Aquí!!" dijo Sailor Pluto Sorprendida

"Las cosas se han puesto mas difíciles de lo que parecen es el momento de que intervenga y acabe con esta parodia" dijo Sailor Solaris  mirando hasta donde estaban Dior y Tovar 

"No puede ser siento el aura de la Reina Serenity protegiendo  Dior y Tovar, Será posible que .." Pensó Sailor Solaris.

En ese momento Sailor Gea y Sailor Donovan se levantaron del suelo y ambos levantaron sus brazos y lanzaron una rayo de luz en contra de Las Sailor Senshi

"Escudo de Fuego!!!!" grito Sailor Solaris y una pared de fuego los protegió a ellos pero el poder ellos era asombro y rompió el campo de energía

"Pared Del Silencio" grito Sailor Saturn Creando un campo de energía que al igual que el escudo de fuego de Sailor Solaris solo duro unos segundos

"Pared de crista de la Galaxia" grito Sailor Galaxia levantando sus mandos y 

creando una cúpula que estaba aguantando el poder del ataque de Gea y Donovan, sin embargo el poder de Donovan y Gea juntos es capaz de superar el de la misma Sailor Galaxia.

"Atmósfera de Plutón!!!" grito Sailor Pluto y creo un campo de energía que cubrió la pared de Cristal de Sailor Galaxia, no obstante el ataque de Donovan y Gea penetro el campo de energia de Pluto 

"Muro de Neptuno!!!!" grito Sailor Neptune y una serie de olas cubrieron  pared de cristal de Sailor Galaxia 

"Escudo de Urano" grito Sailor Urano creando una cupula de energia que trababa de aplacar el inmenso ataque de Donovan y Gea 

"Cristalizacion del Cosmos!!!!" en ese momento una pared de cristal cubrio a Donovan y a Gea cubriéndolos hasta convertirse en una esfera de crista que los levanto al cielo.

"Fui enviada a buscar a quien me pudiera cuidar, soy la luz de la esperanza quien alguna vez fue Sailor ChibiChibi Moon, soy Sailor Cosmos!!!" grito una mujer de cabello Rosa, con el peinado de Serena con la difencia que sus odangos son en forma de corazon.  Lleva un traje de Sailor con dos halas y en su frente lleva el símbolo del cosmos.  

"Mi luz de la esperanza que hace aquí" Se pregunto Sailor Galaxia 

"He sido enviada a acabar con este planeta y con todos sus habitantes" grito Sailor Cosmos y justo en ese momento a lado de ella surgio una joven de cabello violeta ojos verdes y un traje de Sailor parecido al de Super Sailor Moon con la diferencia que en vez de lazos tenia dos alas. 

"Soy la guardiana del las ilusiones, soy Sailor Ilussia he venido a matarlos!!!" grito la joven 

"Hechizo de Sueño" grito Sailor Ilussia y lanzo una esfera de cristal de la cual Salio un pequeño conejo que se convirtió en un Gran Dragon y ataco las Sailors  

"Llamaradas Solares" grito Sailor Solaris y de su baculo surgieron una serie de llamaradas que atacaron al Dragon. 

"Explosion del Cosmos" grito Sailor Cosmos lanzando una especie de ataque que se parecia mucho a la via galaxia de la via lactea el cual fue detenido por  el muro de Sailor Galaxia.  

"Que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí, mi luz de la esperanza jamas haria eso!!"  se dijo Sailor Galaxia quien tambien puede sentir el alma de los seres vivientes y cuando observo a Cosmos y Ilussia observo que sus almas lloraban lagrimas de Sangre. 

"Comprendo esto es un señuelo algo estan ocultando sus almas lloran por atacarnos a nosotros" se dijo Sailor Galaxia 

"Tienes Razon Sailor Galaxia no queremos lastimarlas pero es la unica manera de comunicarnos contigo" dijo Sailor Ilussia comunicandose telepáticamente con Sailor Galaxia. 

"Si escucha bien los cuatro talismanes de las Inner son la llave para poder llegar a lunaria la espada de los dioses, cuando aparezcan el Sailor cuyo nombre esta prohibido despertara,  y el Ragnarok vendra debes evitar que esto suceda a toda costa el destino del universo esta en tus manos, uno de esos niños es nuestra salvación y otro nuestra destrucción si Sailor Donovan logra despertar estaremos perdidos por que en ese momento Sailor Delanus lo hara tambien he invocaran al Sailor del nombre prohibido" dijo Sailor Iussia  a Sailor Galaxia.

"Eso no es todo, la unica persona que nos puede ayudar en esto ha sido corrompida y el cristal de plata igual, un terrible eclipse ha cubierto a la luna y la chica del pelo rubio no es la misma tu deber evitar que el cristal de plata sea utilizado para el mal, ya que su corazon llego al mal debemos acabar con ella y asi liberar su alma que esta atrapada por el hechizo de la rosa negra" dijo Sailor Cosmos.

"Nuestros poderes no duraran mucho en este plano ya que no estamos aquí físicamente, si galaxia estamos tratando de evitar que el Sailor del nombre prohibido despierte por eso nos comunicamos contigo no sabemos si lo podamos detener, de todas maneras  los guardianes de las torres de marfil estan llegando para ayudarnos a evitar el fin del mundo….. " dijeron las dos Sailor juntas a la mente de Galaxia.

"Comprendo lo que dicen, entonces esta situación es mas grave si el despierta no habra mas nada que devastación, hare lo que pueda lo juro" les dijo Sailor Galaxia a las dos Sailors.  

"Esto no es mas que una  parodia debo terminar con esto" Grito Sailor Solaris y levanto su baculo al cielo y un gran destello de luz surgio y del cielo cayo un trueno que impacto la esfera de cristal que estallo en trozos destruyendo su contenido. 

"YUEEEEEE!!!!!" grito Sailor Pluto llorando 

En ese momento Cosmos he Ilussia gritaron y desaparecieron y  en ese momento el paisaje que ellos veia detrás de ellas como un espejo se rompio  y en el cual se podia ver que los Sailor T Senshi quienes tenian a Sailor Gea y a Sailor Donovan, quienes habian vuelto a ser Mitsu y Yoshi.

"Pero quienes son ustedes" grito Sailor Pluto mientras Sailor Solaris observaba que los cuatro chicos tenían un aire a Yue.

"Somos los Sailor T Senshi y estos jóvenes estaran bajo nuestra custodia, Sailor Galaxia no te atrevas a meterte tu en nuestro camino que las cinco luces te destruiran" grito Sailor T Mars  quien desaparecio junto con sus compañeros con los dos chicos, seguidos por Sailor Solaris y Sailor Galaxia mientras Sailor Pluto caia al piso debilitada por el poder que habia utilizado esta noche. 

Sailor Galaxia quien estaba lista para atacar bajo sus manos y no ataco.

"Dior, Tovar Regresen inmediatamente tengo otro plan" dijo la Reina Serenity teletransportando a Dior y a Tovar hasta su palacio.

"Su majestad que es lo que ha hecho!!!!" grito Dior

"Como osas a gritarme!!!" dijo la reina Serenity lanzando una descarga de energia hacia Tovar.

"TOVAAAAAR!!!!" Grito Dior quien corrio hasta donde Tovar y le dio un beso y lo levanto.

"Que esto te sirve de leccion no me cuestiones, ahora bien la razon por la cual los traje es que habrian perdido si se enfrentaban tantos Sailors   ademas el que Gea despierte no significa nada y veras por que, con esto no sabran que les pego" dijo la Reina Serenity quien se acerco a una esfera negra la cual levanto al cielo y una luz oscura salio y llego hasta donde estaba Pluto, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus y esta luz las impacto.

El amanecer llego con sus rayos de luz iluminandolo todo y en una bellisima mansión estan cuatro, Kael, Zeheb, Cyrus, y  Soren los integrantes del grupo eden con Serenidad la madre de Yoshi y Mitsu y pareciera que estan conversando algo serio. 

"Gracias por llamarme estaba preocupada por mis hijos anoche desaparecieron" dijo llorando Serenidad

"No se preocupe los encontramos en el parque la parecer unos habian sido asaltados en su casa y trataron de huir o por lo menos fue lo que nos pudieron decir en su delirio" dijo Soren 

"Dios mio,  mas nunca los dejare solos" dijo Serenidad llorando mientras  con una mano limpiaba sus lagrimas y con otra apretaba con rabia el sofa algo que Kael y Zeheb observaron.

" Y que piensa hacer" pregunto Zeheb 

"Por mientras no dejarlos mas solos, mis sobrinos que estan de visita los cuidaran" dijo Serenidad y en ese momento de una puerta surgieron Mitsu y Yoshi con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas corrieron a abrazar a su madre.

"Mama tuvimos un sueño muy extraño" dijeron los dos mientras abrazaban a su madre.

"Tranquilos que todo esta bien ahora mas que sus primos Arika y Yaredo estan aquí para cuidarlos" dijo Serenidad. 

Mientras tanto en un campo en el que parece que hubo una gran batalla hay Cuatro Sailors quienes yacen en el suelo totalmente exhaustas.

"Setsuna estas bien" dijo Sailor Neptune ayudandola a levantarse 

"Si y Michiru  y tu Haruka estas bien" dijo Sailor Pluto 

"Si y tu Hotaru" dijo Sailor Uranus 

"Estoy bien" dijo Sailor Saturn

"Pero lo quiero saber que es lo que paso aquí, pareciera que tuvimos una batalla pero no recuerdo nada" dijo Sailor Pluto.

"Yo tampoco lo recuerdo Sailor Saturn.

"Ni yo" dijeron Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

"La reina Serenity ha dicho que tenemos que encontrar a Lunaria lo mas pronto posible si y se como hacerlo" dijo Tovar mientras miraba una revista en la cual estaba el cuarteto de cuerdas eden y el anuncio de su proximo concierto. 

FIN 


	17. El Guerrero de la Soledad, Sailor Terran...

El Guerrero de la soledad  
  
Han pasado tres días des que Sailor Donovan y Sailor Gea fueron invocados, los Sailor T Senshi han estado vigilando desde muy cerca a los gemelos Yoshi y Mitsu. En cambio el grupo musical Edén ha invitado a Serenity y a sus dos hijos a su gran Concierto en el Tokio's Green Hall. En lo que respecta a Luna y Artemis se encuentran buscando toda la información posible sobre por que el cristal de Plata perdió su brillo plateado. Para agregar mas preocupación Serena ha desaparecido desde el día que ella salio con ese misterioso joven todas las chicas la andan buscando. Mientras que Darien ha regresado del futuro con una misión de la cual su vida dependerá.  
  
"Tienes que evitar que ella se acerque a el Cristal de Plata" dijo El Neo Emperador Cronos II  
  
"No permitas que use su poder, así de impuro que esta podría desencadenar catástrofes gigantescas" dijo Yue  
  
"Pero como logro que ella vuelva" Endimión respondió  
  
"Endimión cuando el ultimo pétalo de esta rosa se caiga ella regresara, pero ella solo regresara si logras cumplir con tu mayor muestra de amor" dijo una mujer de cabello negro largo hasta el suelo, ojos color dorados, piel clara, llevaba un traje blanco acampanado, con tres media lunas en su frente.  
  
"Tu.... Eres....." dijo Endimión Asustado.  
  
"La Emperatriz Neherenia, esposa del Neo Emperador Cronos II, Reina de la luna de los Sueños" dijo la Mujer quien se coloco justo a lado de Cronos mientras Darien sorprendido veía como Yue le hacia una reverencia a quien tiempo atrás fue una de sus peores enemigos.  
  
"Cronos por que me mira Endimión así?? Como si viera a un enemigo??" pregunto Nehelenia totalmente desconcertada por la actitud de Darien.  
  
"No es nada simplemente le sorprende verte aquí a ti también" le sonrió Cronos a su mujer mientras miraba a Darien y mentalmente se comunicaba con el.  
  
"Endimión, aunque tiempo atrás ella fuese su enemigo Tu, Serena y las Senshi le dieron una segunda oportunidad en el pasado para poder ser feliz, en cierta manera ella siempre estuvo destinada para mi, ella fue encerrada por mi madre la Reina Serenity antes que yo naciera pero al enviarla ustedes a su segunda oportunidad apareció en la época que yo ya había nacido y así pude conocerla enamorarme de ella y hacerla mi esposa" le dijo Cronos a la mente de Endimión  
  
"Comprendo" dijo Endimión quien cerró los ojos y sonrió.  
  
"Ahora vete, salva a Serenity" dijo Cronos mientras que un portal se abría y succionaba a Darien llevándolo hasta de vuelta al siglo XXI.  
  
Sin embargo Darien no viajo al siglo XXI viajo mucho mas atrás mil años atrás del siglo XXI en ese momento observo que el flotaba en el aire. Podía ver una gran batalla entre soldados humanos contra monstruos de distintas formas, había soldados con arcos y flechas, soldados con lanza, soldados a caballos quienes al igual que todos se enfrascaron en una feroz lucha contra los monstruos. Darien observo como los humanos lucharon con todo su poder para poder vencer a las bestias pero en vano todos fueron vencidos. Los monstruos se alimentaban de los cuerpos de los humanos mientras corrían hasta un palacio para atacarlo por igual. En ese momento frente a ellos apareció un chico de unos veinte años ojos azules, piel clara, cabello color azul marino, llevaba un traje como el de Sailor Saturn color azul marino, con algunas diferencias. El joven llevaba en sus manos un tridente en sus manos color oro, con los símbolos que Darien reconoció en seguida los símbolos de la Tierra Darien esta viendo al Sailor de la Soledad, Guardián de la creación. Este Chico miro a los monstruos sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia la dirección de los monstruos lanzo una serie de ataques que impactaron a muchos monstruos.  
  
"Meteoros Azules" grito el Joven  
  
"Ustedes ya no causaran mas daño del que han causado en Ilussia, por eso he venido aquí hasta detenerlos Soy el Sailor de la Creación y la Destrucción!!! Guardián del Planeta azul el tercero del Sistema Solar Interior, Soy Sailor Terranova guardián del planeta Terra!!!!" grito el joven quien tomo con las dos manos el tridente y lo dirección hacia las bestias y de este surgieron mas ataques pero de mayor intensidad, los cuales impactaban a mas de un monstruos a la vez.  
  
"Planeta Azul!!!" grito Sailor Terranova quien corrió con el báculo hasta donde ellos y los ataco a todos en ese momento una luz azul invadió el lugar y las bestias yacían en el suelo o despedazadas o agonizantes. Entonces una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar y de a través de ella se podía ver la silueta de alguien que caminaba a través del polvo arrastrando con una mano un cuerpo y en la otra tenia un tridente. Este joven aunque sus ropajes mostraban algo de maltrato debido a la batalla no mostraba ninguna herida en su cuerpo, estaba intacto. En ese momento el miro fijamente a los ojos de la bestia quien lo miro.  
  
"Ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber, Fritchs eos minas iwls lus oktats ich nowt" dijo Sailor Terranova mirando a la bestia mientras le apretaba el cuello.  
  
"Ascot mersot in garcarn moec mira in tock" dijo la bestia quien escupio al joven  
  
"Con que no me quieres decir? Creedme yo no soy como los demás Sailors puedo torturarte hasta dejarte casi muerto y luego curarte y volverte a torturar!!!!" le dijo Sailor Terranova a la bestia quien levanto sus garras y aruño el rostro de el cual empezó a sangrar.  
  
"COMO TE ATREVES VAS A MORIR POR HACERLE ESTO A UN GUERRERO DEL IMPERIO DEL SISTEMA SOLAR" Grito el Sailor, quien no observo q atrás de el había una fila de refugiados tratando de salir de sus escondites, levantando sus manos con el tridente en ellas lo clavo a la bestia y en ese momento una luz ilumino todo el planeta en su bella luna se podía ver como el planeta de color verde se volvía azul y luego empezó a cambiar de azul a negro y dentro planeta la tierra empezó abrirse y a salir fuego de esta Sailor Terranova miro fijamente a la bestia y le dijo:  
  
"Quizás no lo sepas pero yo puedo destruir los planetas con solo desearlo, y puedo reconstruirlos y con este planeta no lo deseo hacer" grito Sailor Terranova mientras le encajaba el tridente a la bestia. Pero en ese momento se escucho un grito de niña y Sailor Terranova miro a atrás y vio a los humanos su mirada lo sorprendió y en ese momento el planeta estallo desintegrándose por completo. No obstante una pequeña esfera flotaba se trataba de Sailor Terranova quien miraba los escombros del planeta.  
  
"El mal ha sido exterminado es lo único que importa no importa las consecuencias" dejo Sailor Terranova.  
  
Este joven emprendió un viaje a través del universo hasta llegar a nuestro Sistema Solar a un bello planeta que estaba entre la tierra y Marte oculto por una capa de cráteres que lo hacían invisible, el cual estaba lleno de bellos palacios de oro y diamantes, paisajes verdes toda la belleza del universo. Sailor Terranova se dirigió hasta una fortaleza mística elegida con Marfil blanco, diamantes azules, blancos, rosas, oro, plata dentro de esta fortaleza se encontraba una cuidad en la cual se elegían palacios, casas incomparables su arquitectura muy parecida a la arquitectura de las que se usarían en Rusia en el Siglo XVII mostraban el esplendor de este lugar y en el centro de este lugar se encontraba una gran torre de cristal de marfil en a cual se podían observar bellísimos salones y palacios dentro de la torre en si. Este lugar no era nada mas y nada menos que la Mondderewigkeit o Luna de la Eternidad, Capital del Imperio del Sistema Solar y la fortaleza eran las Mitologicas Torres de Cristal de Marfil, en las cuales residia la casa gobernante de el Imperio del Sistema Solar.  
  
El joven entro al palacio mientras guerreros le hacian reveriancia entro a una habitacion en la cual estaba un hombre de unos 30 años, de cabello plateado ojos azules y con una luza creciente en su frente. A su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio con un baculo en forma de sol, otro de cabello verde con un baculo en forma de llave, otro de cabello corto celeste, otra de cabello verde aqua, otra de pelo rubio, otra de pelo negro, otro de pelo negro y otro de pelo naranja.  
  
"Su alteza, traigo noticias los demonios de ilussia han sido exterminados, el planeta desaparecio en la batalla"dijo Sailor Terranova.  
  
"Algun sobreviviente?"pregunto el hombre de cabello plateado  
  
"Lamento informarle que no, ningun humano quedo vivo"  
  
"Los RidMens los mataron a todos?"pregunto el Emperador.  
  
"No habian algunos pero cuando habia iniciado la destruccion del planeta me di cuenta que habian humanos no pude hacer nada"dijo Sailor Terranova  
  
"Y TU DEBER NO ES PROTEGER LA VIDA, DEJASTES QUE ESOS INOCENTES MURIERAN, QUE CLASE DE SAILOR ERES"grito uno el Sailor de Cabello verde con el baculo en forma de llave que se puso en frente de Sailor Terranova retandolo.  
  
"SI TENGO QUE DECIR ENTRE LA VIDA DE TRES HUMANOS Y TODO EL MUNDO POR SUPUESTO QUE ESCOJO LA DEL MUNDO ENTERO, TRES NO SIGNIFICAN NADA MIENTRAS LA VIDA PREVALEZCA"Dijo Sailor Terranova molesto  
  
"BASTA!!!! Los Sailor deben estar unidos no pelear"dijo El Emperador  
  
"Majestad le tengo buenas nuevas, me encontraba en Ilussia tratando de ayudar a los Ilussienses cuando derrepente el planeta empezo a destruirse, sin embargo pude Salvarlos a todos usando Sohalia y pude llevarlos hasta el planeta de los verdes olivos"dijo un Joven de cabello negro con un traje armadura parecido al de Sailor Galaxia.  
  
"Sailor Donovan, me estas diciendo que todos estan vivos"dijo el emperador  
  
"Si su majestad"dijo Sailor Donovan  
  
"Yue, de ahora en adelante ten mas cuidado con tus misiones"le dijo el emperador a Sailor Terranova  
  
"Guang Long, lo hicistes muy bien"le dijo el Emperador Sailor Donovan  
  
"Yue no sabia que ese era tu poder"dijo Endimion sorprendido quien cerro los ojos un segundo y al abrilos vio otro momento del pasado Al voltearse noto que ya no estaba en esa habitación estaba en un jardín, un bello jardín, en el cual vio a una pareja una joven de cabello negro corto hasta el cuello, de tez clara ojos morados se daba un aire a Hotaru pero esta ya era una mujer pero poseía el símbolo de Saturno en su frente. El joven era un poco mas alto que la joven de cabello negro pero largo hasta la espada de ojos color azul y este llevaba en su frente un símbolo desconocido para Ami. Estos jóvenes caminaban por el jardín los dos solos abrazados.  
  
"Yue no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento siento que las cosas van a cambiar, temo que algo terrible suceda" dijo la joven quien abrazo fuertemente el brazo de el joven.  
  
"No hay por que preocuparse, si nos atacan los destruimos y ya y si no podemos con ellos destruimos el sistema solar y lo volvemos a construir" dijo el joven quien acaricio el rostro de de la joven  
  
"Stacia, no sabes cuanto te....." dijo el joven quien procedió a besar en los labios a la joven quien respondía al beso.  
  
Una gran luz surgió en ese campo y los jóvenes miraron hacia ella y en ese momento la imagen cambio. Ahora Ami estaba en un palacio en el cual se podía ver a un niño con el mismo símbolo del chico que ella había visto hace unos minutos jugando con una pelota y en ese momento una sombra femenina apareció esta sombra se fue aclarando y resulto ser una mujer de pelo verde oscuro, ojos color rojo, piel oscura llevaba un báculo en sus manos esta mujer era Sailor Pluto.  
  
Sailor Pluto se fue acercando al niño y este la miro a ella y le sonrió.  
  
"Mami!! Viniste por mi?" dijo el niño con su mirada llena de emocion al ver a Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Mami??? Por que ese niño llamo mami a Setsuna? Que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?" dijo Endimion "Yue, mi querido Yue he vinido por ti, ya es el momento de que empiezes tu entrenamiento como Sailor Gea y asi puedas desarrollar tu poder y convertirte en..." decia Sailor Pluto hasta que fue interrumpida por otra persona.  
  
"Suficiente como es que vienes a mi templo, a llevarte a mi hijo sin preguntarme nada!!!!" Grito en voz alta un Hombre de cabello amarillo con rayos naranjas y dorados un traje tipo armadura parecido al de Sailor Galaxia, dorado sin con unas hombreras como las Sailor Saturn, pantalón naranja y una capa blanca. Lleva en sus manos un báculo color oro que en su final hay una especie de lanza y en su punta hay un gigantesco sol con sus rayos curvos y rectos.  
  
"No es tu hijo solamente, es mío también, y tu yo sabemos cual es su deber el nació bajo la protección de Gea y lleva su símbolo también el es el legendario guerrero del la Destrucción y la Creación Sailor...." Decía Sailor Pluto hasta que fue interrumpida otra vez.  
  
"Basta no quiero oír nada Yue es mi hijo y no quiero ese futuro para el no lo merece, no merece esta enclaustrado como nosotros cuidando las puertas de Fuego y las Puertas del Tiempo. El no merece ese destino" dijo el hombre totalmente devastado. Con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a su hijo abrazar a su madre. "Mi pequeño Yue duerme" dijo Sailor Pluto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas soltó su báculo y tomo en sus brazos a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente y este quedo totalmente dormido. Y miro a el padre de su hijo.  
  
"Karan, yo mas que nadie no quiero ese destino para el pero el destino lo escogió y nada podemos hacer le rogué al Rey Kronos que liberara a nuestro hijo de su misión, pero el dijo que no el destino es incambiable" dijo Sailor Pluto llorando abrazando a su hijo fuertemente.  
  
"Noooooo, no lo permitiré Yue no correrá ese destino, yo soy el Sailor de las Puertas de Fuego puedo, puedo, puedo...." No pudo terminar la frase Karan y cayo al suelo de rodillas llorando.  
  
"Karan se que sufres, primero que no podemos estar juntos y segundo ahora Yue pero no podemos hacer nada" dijo en un tono seco Sailor Pluto  
  
"Setsuna tuvo un hijo? No recuerdo eso es mas no recuerdo ni siquiera que estuviera casada, esto no lo comprendo cuando sucedió esto?" se pregunto Endimión intrigado "Lo siento, es que no puedo admitir que mi adorado hijo es el Sailor de la destrucción y la creación, el Sailor capaz de destruir el sistema solar con solo levantar un dedo. Y que lo tengamos que enviar con Sailor Galaxia no lo soporto a su galaxia no!!!" grito Karan quien estaba en el suelo golpeándolo con sus puños mientras Sailor Pluto daba la vuelta y se marchaba con el pequeño Yue.  
  
"No lo sabes pero esto me destroza mas que a ti Karan, al igual que tu se cual es el destino de el Sailor de la Destrucción y la Creación" dijo Sailor Pluto en voz baja mientras se desaparecía de el Templo. "Yueeeeee!!!!!!" grito Karan mientras Sailor Pluto desaparecía.  
  
"Yue concéntrate libera todo el poder que hay dentro de ti, tu puedes concéntrate concentra libera el Terremoto de la diosa Gea!!!" grito Sailor Galaxia a el joven.  
  
Poco a poco del cuerpo de Yue fue emanando energía que poco a poco aumentaba y hacia que las aguas del lago se volviera turbulentas. Y energía de Yue fue aumentando y aumentado y aumentando hasta que una esfera de energía lo cubrió y hizo que el agua el lago estallara por todos lados. Mientras Yue gritaba:  
  
"Terremoto de la diosa Gea!!!!!"  
  
"Esta es tu piedra de transformación, ella de dará el poder de ser Sailor Gea" dijo Galaxia.  
  
"Sailor Gea? Ese es mi nombre de guardián?" pregunto Yue  
  
"Tu entrenamiento conmigo ha terminado ahora todo depende de ti" dijo Sailor Galaxia.  
  
De un momento a otro el escenario cambio ahora era el reino de la luna alli se podia ver a dos niños un niño y una niña jugando mientras una joven Reina Serenity y un joven Emperador Cronos I los miraban jugar tranquilamente. En ese momento llego Sailor terranova y el pequeño varon corrio hasta donde el y lo abrazo. Lo que sorprendio al mismo Yue.  
  
"Hola Altezita como estaS" dijo Yue algo nervioso por el abrazo.  
  
"Teanova ueno!!!" decia el niño mientras los Reyes se reian de la cara de Yue.  
  
"ja ja ja, Parece que Cronos te quiere bastante Yue eso esta bien ya que tu eres su guardian personal" sonrio la Reina Serenity.  
  
"Eso es cierto?" dijo Yue sorprendio.  
  
"Si lo es Yue" constesto el Emperador Cronos.  
  
En ese mismo instante Yue levanto por los cielos a Cronos y empezo a jugar con el y con la pequeña princesa Serenity.  
  
"Yue es algo extraño no crees, tanto poder en el y a veces parece tan frio y otras mas calido que un volcan" dijo la Reina Serenity.  
  
"Yue tu siempre has estado conmigo gracias siempre me has cuidado aun desde la muerte de mi padre te lo agradezco" dijo un joven de unos 16 abriles tez clara ojos violeta y cabello plateado y con una luna creciente en su frente.  
  
"Majestad, yo siempre lo cuidare esta es mi mision" dijo Yue  
  
"Y dime como vas con Sailor Saturn, ya son novios?" dijo El Príncipe mientras Yue se sonrojaba.  
  
"Bueno si" Dijo Yue alegre.  
  
Subitamente los escenarios volvieron a cambiar ahora Endimion estaba en otro lugar en las ruinas de una ciudadela ver claramente una ciudad en ruinas de a lo lejos se ven muchas explosiones el esta oscuro sin nubes pero con truenos, Ami esta en el medio del campo y puede ver desde allí a lo lejos dos sombras y frente a ella un joven de unos 20 años de cabello azul marino largo con especie de túnica que le cubre el cuerpo y un tridente color oro en sus manos mirando hacia las dos figuras a lo lejos.  
  
"¿Crees tener el poder para detenernos?" dicen las sombras a lo lejos  
  
"Por supuesto que si, es mi trabajo, ustedes se revelaron son traidores mi deber es acabarlos, aunque con esto yo tenga que morir" dice el joven que toma el tridente y lo coloca en frente de el y lo toma con sus dos manos.  
  
"¡¡¡NO LO HARAS!!!" gritan las voces desesperadas y lanzan una esfera de energía hacia el, seguida de ellos dos que van atacarlo.  
  
"¡¡¡Escudo de Ozono!!!" grita el joven a quien el tridente crea un escudo y le deja ver el rostro al caerse hacia atrás la capucha.  
  
Cuando el joven detiene el ataque inmediatamente lo atacan las dos figuras un hombre y una mujer y el joven los evade fácilmente y los ataca a ambos.  
  
"¡¡¡Planeta Azul!!!" grita Sailor Terranova y de su tridente sale una esfera color azul y golpea a la chica que se estrella contra unos pilares.  
  
"¡¡¡Terremoto de Gaia!!!" grita al golpear el piso con las puntas de su tridente y la tierra se abre y otro joven es golpeado por la misma tierra lanzándolo hasta una pared destruida.  
  
"¡¡¡Podrán ser los guerreros de la muerte y de la destrucción universal pero yo acabare con ustedes, destruyeron este lugar sin justa causa!!!" grita Sailor Terranova quien apunta con el tridente a los dos chicos que yacen en el suelo.  
  
"Si y haremos lo mismo contigo" dice el joven en el suelo que saca una espada de oro con los símbolos de todos los planetas en la hoja de la misma y en el mango se ve una luna creciente. Levantándola al aire y lanzando un rayo hacia el chico con el tridente que se protege con el escudo.  
  
"¿Cómo consiguieron a lunaria?" grita Sailor Terranova que se esconde tras unas ruinas.  
  
"La tomamos de las ruinas del reino lunar" dice el chico mientras la otra chica se levanta y busca al chico.  
  
"¿Ruinas? Fue eso lo que sentí entonces la muerte de todos los seres de la luna. No hay mas Sailors solo quedamos entonces nosotros" dice preocupado Sailor Terranova corre hasta otro lado.  
  
Se puede ver claramente en otras áreas a Sailors peleando con bestias y con soldados ferozmente. Y en el cielo se ven dragones que atacan desde el aire. Solo queda una torre en pie.  
  
Sailor Terranova mira hacia atrás y ve como el chico con la espada lanza un rayo hasta ella y la torre estalla, A este se le sale las risas a carcajada, mientras que el chico del tridente corre desesperado hasta allá y ve con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a un chico en el aire flotando con un cetro y un cristal en la mano.  
  
"¡¡¡Príncipe Cronos!!!" grita Sailor Terranova que cae al suelo llorando. Las lagrimas caen ala tierra el aprieta la tierra y mira a el chico que tiene a lunaria y lo mira con unos ojos llenos de odio y rabia.  
  
"No te perdonare este es su fin los destruiré"grito Sailor Terranova mientras tanto atrás de el sale la chica y lo ataca pero el le clava el tridente y la lanza hacia donde el otro chico.  
  
"Levanta al cielo el tridente y salen truenos blanco y caen sobre el, los otros chicos se asustan y tratan de huir. Sailor Terranova toma el tridente con la punta al cielo y la vira y la clava en la tierra y grita: "¡¡¡RAGNAROK AZUL!!!" E inmediatamente se ve una explosión que abarca todo el reino. Una luz blanca se ve por varios minutos y salen los dos chicos con lunaria en el suelo agonizando y Sailor Terranova toma lunaria.  
  
"Ustedes no merecen morir su castigo será vivir encerrados por la eternidad" dice Sailor Terranova levantando la mano al cielo y cayendo un trueno en sus manos sale una caja y con ella un sello. El abre la caja y esta absorbe a los dos chicos que por mas que tratan de huir son atrapados en al caja que se cierra. "Y ¿Qué haremos con ellos?" dice una persona que se ve a través de las nubes de polvo y que al acercarse se va aclarando su figura, es Sailor Solaris quien fue otro de los sobrevivientes de la batalla.  
  
"Enterrar la caja supongo pero ¿Dónde?" respondio Sailor Terranova con la caja en la mano.  
  
"Se donde en el Reino Lunar" dice Sailor Solaris  
  
"Fue destruido" respondio Sailor Terranova  
  
"Lo se pero sus ruinas serian un buen escondite nadie se pondría a buscarla allí ¿no te parece?"dice Sailor Solaris  
  
"Si eso haremos escóndela tu" respondio Sailor Terranova que le lanza la caja a Sailor Solaris  
  
"Y tu ¿Qué harás?" dice Sailor Solaris  
  
"Ahora debo evitar que otro enemigo tenga a lunaria" respondio Sailor Terranova   
  
"Si debemos ocultarla dentro del cristal de vida de un ser puro de alma, si la escondemos debemos hacerlo dentro del alma del alguien puro" dice Sailor Solaris quien aparece maltratado por la guerra.  
  
"Se lo que haré" dice respondio Sailor Terranova mientras desaparecia del campo de batalla.  
  
Al llegar a la luna Yue observo los cuatro talismanes de las Innner Senshi y observo las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue uno de sus hogares.  
  
"Stacia te he perdido" penso Yue mientras sus lagrimas surgian como rios eternos.  
  
"Donovan, Delanus si algun dia nos volvemos a enfrentar los destruire!!!! Asi sea que tenga que destruir el mundo tambien!!!" grito Sailor Terranova  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- El nacimiento de la Sailor de la Luna de la Oscuridad 


	18. El Nacimiento de la Sailor de la Oscurid...

**El nacimiento de la Sailor de la Luna de la Oscuridad******

En un lugar en ruinas totalmente destruido  en los cuales se puede ver que alguna vez esos pilares destruidos fueron padres de una gran estructura. Justamente por esas ruinas un joven lleva una espada de color plateado  con símbolos en ella. El joven de cabello azul marino llevaba un traje de Sailor color azul. Este joven encontró en el suelo un arco y flecha con en símbolo de Marte, una espada con el símbolo de Venus, una lanza con el símbolo de Júpiter y un arpa  con el símbolo de Mercurio. El joven miro con lágrimas estas armas y miro la espada camino hasta una torre de cristal que estaba en el centro de las ruinas. El joven miro la torre y noto que cerca de esta estaba el cuerpo de una mujer, de pelo plateado con una luna creciente en la frente, el joven se le acerco a ella le beso la mano y le cerro los ojos.

"Alteza, Mi reina Serenity jamás pensé que nuestros reinos fueran a terminar como ahora se les ve" dijo el Joven con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. 

El joven en ese momento sintió una energía oscura que lo invadía en el cuerpo y trataba de apoderarse de su alma. 

"Que es esto!!!! Que me sucede? No, no puede ser eres tu Sailor Hades!!!! Por que me sucede esto a mi uno de los Sailor mas fuertes del universo, como es posible" grito el chico llorando mientras caía al suelo en ese instante su tiara desapareció y el símbolo de Terra apareció en su frente pero este se desvaneció y apareció el símbolo de la muerte en su frente. 

"Creías que iba a dejarte así por así tu acabaste con Sailor Donovan y Sailor Delanus y también conmigo destruiste mi cuerpo y me has forzado a vivir sin uno pero ahora tomare el tuyo!!! Y con el este Cristal de Vida que esta tan puro y podré poseer a Lunaria" grito el joven mientras tenia el símbolo de la muerte en su frente.

"Jamás lo harás no te dejare!!!! Jamás!!!! Sobre mi cadáver lo harás!!!" grito el joven cuando el símbolo de la tierra volvió a aparecer en su frente/

"No tengo mucho tiempo Sailor Hades tomara mi cuerpo otra vez y no permitiré que lo haga, se lo que haré" dijo el chico llorando y se acerco hasta la torre con las cuatro armas en sus manos y las coloco alrededor de la torre tomo la espada corto su mano y dejo caer sangre en cada una de las armas y clavo la espada en la torre de cristal. Levanto sus manos y las cuatro armas se levantaron al cielo y empezaron a  brillar iluminando las ruinas del Reino de la Luna. Las luces iluminaron la torre de cristal y la espada desapareció y en ese mismo momento la de la torre misma surgió una luz que golpeo a Sailor Terranova expulsando de el su cristal de vida este se elevo hasta la punta de la torre mientras Sailor Terranova lo miraba con lagrimas.  El cristal se dividió en cinco cristales y de estos cinco cuatro se ubicaron encima de los talismanes de las Inner Senshi absorbiéndolos y el otro cristal quedo flotando y este empezó a brillar he hizo que la torre de crista desapareciera del plano. 

"Mi cristal de vida, mi ultima esperanza, protege los talismanes y sella la espada de los dioses de la luna.  Ahora  mis fragmentos de vida vayan a una época lejos de esta, lejos del mal que nos agravia en la cual no los pueda encontrar, a una epoca donde el amor y la justicia sean los reinantes encuentren a nuestra luz de esperanza" dijo Sailor Terranova mientras los cristales desaparecían de su vista mientras que el ultimo cristal quedo flotando en frente de Sailor Terranova.

"Sailor Hades podrás poseer mi cuerpo mas no así mi alma o a lunaria, tendrás que encontrar mis cristales de vida  y  no podrás hacerlo, ahora es mi turno de irme, ahora solo tienes un cuerpo pero sin poderes aunque antes de irme…." Dijo Sailor Terranova quien levanto sus manos y creo un agujero negro  q absorbió el cuerpo de Sailor Terranova mientras de su pecho una semilla estelar salio y se fusiono con quinto cristal restante. Que tomo forma de mariposa y observaba como su cuerpo desaparecía

"Maldito Terranova, me has vuelto a vencer esta vez pero llegara  el día en el que no podrás contra mi ahora ya tengo un cuerpo y podré vencerte cuando sea el momento!!!!" grito Sailor Hades mientras el agujero negro la absorbía

"Quien Soy yo? Donde estoy? A  donde tengo que ir?" dijo el quinto cristal de vida mientras una luz lo iluminaba y este desaparecía hacia un futuro desconocido. 

"Que es lo que acabo de ver, es otra visión del pasado" dice un chico de pelo negro ojos azules quien se soba la cabeza en su cama, en lo que suena el teléfono y el contesta

"Bueno aquí Darien Chiba" dijo el joven al teléfono

"Darien soy yo Luna tenemos problemas Serena ha desaparecido lleva dos días así" dijo La voz al teléfono

"En seguida voy para allá" dijo el hombre quien salio apurado a la casa de Rei, o mas bien el templo Hikawa.

"Rene, esto es increíble jamás lo había hecho, esta fue mi primera vez" decía una joven de cabello rubio con odangos quien se ponía su ropa

"Tranquila para todo hay una primera vez y esta bien lo hiciste excelente es mas me has dejado exhausto" dijo el joven quien la miraba fijamente y se acerco a ella beso su cuello y esta sonrió.

"Pero nada mas mira que dura esta!!!" dijo la joven

"Si lo se y se puede poner aun mas dura" dijo Renee

"Como?" pregunto la joven

"Bueno solo tienes que acostarte en la cama y desnudarte de nuevo y veras lo que a lo que me refiero" dijo Rene.

Y así lo hizo la joven se recostó en la cama y se desvisto y el joven se le acerco y de un cofre saco pétalos de rosa  los cuales uso para cubrir el cuerpo de la joven. Abrió otro cofre del cual saco pétalos de claveles he hizo lo mismo. El joven camino hasta un caballete donde había un cuadro he empezó a retocar el cuadro de la joven pintando ahora los pétalos sobre el cuerpo de la joven. 

"Vez te dije que se iba poner mas dura me va costar pintar los pétalos exactamente como están en tu bello cuerpo" dijo Rene. 

"Serena eres bellísima, esta belleza puede ser protegida" dijo Rene sacando de un cofre una rosa negra. Entregándosela a ella.

"Lo que te ofrezco es la vida eterna, solo toma la rosa y jura lealtad a nuestra Emperatriz de la oscuridad" dijo Rene quien empezó a besar cada uno de los pétalos de rosa de Serena quien gemía de placer.

"Si esto es lo que obtendré con unirme a ti lo haré" dijo Serena quien tomo la rosa. En ese momento una oscura luz ilumino el cuarto entero y se escucho una risa.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa Darien recién llegaba cuando de repente el broche de Serena se Abrió y surgió una imagen de un bello jardín rodeado de un campo seco y desolado, en el centro del  jardín de flores esta Serenity con las manos agarradas como si rezara mientras que poco a poco el jardín va despareciendo. 

"Por favor, libérenme de mi pesar, destruyan a la Sailor de la Luna de la Oscuridad, por favor Endimión libérame" dijo la Princesa llorando y en ese momento el cristal plata dejo de brillar

"Serena!!!!" gritaron todos 

"Quien es la Sailor de la Luna de la Oscuridad" pregunto Ami

"Sea Quien sea tiene a nuestra princesa y debemos rescatarla" dijo Rei 

"Esa maldita me las pagara la destruiré" dijo Darien lleno de rabia 

"Yo ustedes no haría muchas conclusiones" dijo una mujer de unos 29 años cabello dorado hasta los tobillos con un traje blanco hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón alto.

"Quien eres tu" pregunto Lita 

"Bueno es de suponer que no me reconozcan" dijo la mujer quien levanto sus manos

"Por el poder el Cristal de la Galaxia Transformación" grito la joven y se transformo en Sailor Galaxia 

"Sailor Galaxia" dijeron todos  sorprendidos 

"Si soy yo disculpen que venga así y los sorprenda pero es que les tengo noticias…." Empezó a hablarles Sailor Galaxia

"Esta cerca el momento de la verdad" dijo una Sailor T Venus quien observaba a las Sailors conversar con Sailor Galaxia

"Si cuando descubran quien es la Sailor de la Luna de la Oscuridad" dijo Sailor T Mars.

"Debemos evitar que ella o Sailor Delanus o Sailor Donovan Despierten así sea que tengamos que destruirlos" dijo Sailor T Júpiter

"Es la cruz que cargamos por ser parte de la luz madre, la cruz que cargamos por ser sailors" dijo Sailor T Venus.

"Espero que el poder del Cristal de Plata sea lo suficientemente poderoso para no caer en la impureza" dijo Sailor T Mars

"Eso no depende del cristal, este solo sigue los deseos de quien lo posee y si este es de corazón puro el cristal imitara su corazón pero si es de corazón oscuro lo hará igual y a destrucción vendrá con el" dijo Sailor T Mercury

"Quieres decir que si nuestra princesa de la luna se volviese mala el cristal de plata podría destruir el mundo?" pregunto Sailor T Venus. 

"Ella no es nuestra princesa!!!!! Nosotros no tenemos princesa!!!! Sailor T Venus recuerda nosotros seguimos las ordenes de la luz madre quien guardián del príncipe eso significa que tenemos príncipe no princesa!!!!" grito Sailor T Júpiter.

"Es cierto nosotros tenemos que proteger el Príncipe Cronos de las Torres de Marfil, no a la Princesa Serenity de la Luna aunque sean hermanos nuestro príncipe no ha despertado todavía sigue siendo un niño. A mi no me importa lo que le suceda a la princesa de la luna, ella tiene a sus propias Sailors que ellas la defiendan!!!" Grito Sailor T Mars

"Sailor T Mars, no digas eso después de todo somos Sailors, debemos proteger a los descendientes de la l…." estaba comentando Sailor T Venus cuando Sailor T Mercury lo interrumpi

"Lo siento mucho Sailor T Venus pero lamentablemente lo que han dicho Mars y Júpiter es correcto, nosotros tenemos un príncipe que proteger estamos en Tokio por una misión no para proteger a la princesa de la luna, por mas que te duela el corazón ella no es nuestro problema" dijo Sailor T Mercury.

"Además ustedes son parte de algo mayor esta batalla si bien es cierto puede que traiga como consecuencia la muerte de la princesa de la luna, es una batalla que estamos todos los Sailor obligados a participar si queremos proteger a este universo, Sailor Cosmos y Sailor Ilussia se fueron a pelear y quizás nosotros también" dijo un joven de cabello largo color plateado con una tiara blanca y un traje totalmente blanco este traje se podía decir que era idéntico al que Sailor Pluto utilizaba antes de ser Súper Sailor Pluto. 

"Tu eres el guardián de las puertas de los infiernos, el único Sailor que puede viajar por el tiempo sin alterar la línea espacio tiempo. El Sailor de las Épocas Sailor Time" dijo Sailor T Mercury

"Así es soy yo, he venido hasta donde ustedes por que se que Sailor Gea y Sailor Donovan están bajo su vigilancia, escúchenme bajo ningún motivo quiero que Sailor Donovan Despierte hagan lo que sea necesario para eso. Y si es posible eviten también que Sailor Gea despierte no podemos arriesgarnos a que ellos causen problemas a nuestro mundo" dijo Sailor Time a los T Senshi

"Si entendido" dijo Sailor T Mars

"Espero que Sailor Cosmos y Sailor Ilussia hayan podido vencer en ese plano a Sailor Hades " dijo Sailor Time mientras tomaba su báculo el cual era muy parecido al de Pluto solo que este su orbe parecía un reloj  de tres agujas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy parecido a un hoyo negro se encontraba una especie de campo totalmente muerto. En ese lugar estaban dos mujeres Sailors enfrentándose a un enemigo el cual es difícil de ver.

"Explosión del Cosmos!!!!!" grito la joven de cabello rosado con un peinado parecido al de Sailor Moon  con un báculo en sus manos del cual lanzo un ataque que fue dirigido a una parte del campo totalmente oscuro en el cual poco se podía ver. .

"Ilusión de las Sombras!!!!!" grito otra chica de cabello violeta ojos verdes y un traje de Sailor parecido al de Súper Sailor Moon con la diferencia que en vez de lazos tenia dos alas. Y esta lanzo otro ataque dirigido al mismo lugar. 

"Lo logramos Sailor Ilussia" grito Sailor Cosmos 

"Si Sailor Cosmos vencimos" le respondió a Sailor Cosmos Sailor Ilussia, pero en ese instante de ese lugar oscuro surgió un rayo negro que envolvió a las dos Sailors.

"Ahhhhh que es lo que sucede" grito Sailor Cosmos

"No es pos…..s……ib…..le "dijo Sailor Ilussia mientras se retorcía aun mas del dolor. 

"Aaaaaaah" gritaron las dos cuando otro rayo las impacto estrellándolas contra el suelo. 

"USTEDES SAILOR SENSHI, CREEN QUE SON CAPACES DE DETENERME A MI!!!!! NO PUEDEN CON NADIE!!! YO SOY LA RAZON DE TODO MAL SOY LA DESTRUCION, SOY EL MAL ENCARNADO SOY LA SAILOR DEL NOMBRE PROHIBIDO" Grito una voz que provenía de las sombras y al dar este grito una mano oscura salio de allí y tomo por el cuello a Sailor Cosmos mientras que Sailor Ilussia se reintegraba a la batalla.

"Suéltala" grito Sailor Ilussia 

"POR QUE" Grito la voz quien apretó mas las manos y estaba ahorcando a Sailor Cosmos quien solo sonrió y levanto sus manos y agarro fuertemente la mano y su mirada cambio.

"Súper Nova" grito Sailor Cosmos e inmediatamente de sus  manos surgió un rayo que causo un gran estallido que abarco todo el jardín. Una gran luz cubrió todo. Sailor Ilussia puso sus manos en forma de oración y de sus manos surgió una esfera de fuego que a medida que esta abría las manos se la esfera se agrandaba. 

"Explosión del Cosmos" grito Sailor Ilussia y la esfera realmente se agrando y estallo dejando una gran estela de polvo. Pero en todo eso se escucharon gritos y cuando el humo se disipo Sailor cosmos estaba de rodillas y Sailor Cosmos estaba de pie con la cabeza abajo pero algo estaba mal ambas estaban como idas. Y la razón se hacia ver enfrente de ellas estaban sus cristales de vida brillando como nunca, mostraban el brillo de las estrellas que las protegían. Sailor Ilussia levanto su mirada y empezó a desintegrarse no podían creerlo había perdido la batalla.

"Jamás pen…..s….nse que ella nos vencería" dijo Sailor Ilussia  mientras se las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. 

"Si" sonrió Sailor Comos mientras su cuerpo poco a poco caía al suelo y sus lágrimas le precedían. 

"No pudimos vencerla, y hemos luchado con ella por tres días y así vamos a terminar, las dos vencidas. Quien lo diría la Sailor que proviene de las Sailor  poderosa de la Galaxia" sonrió y poco a poco se fue desintegrando mientras que Ilussia la miraba. 

"Aun tienen otra opción…." Dijo una voz  mientras que Sailor Cosmos y Sailor Ilussia la miraban con desprecio.

"Ninguna opción que nos propongas será aceptada por nosotras" dijo Sailor Ilussia

"Aunque quizás a mi me interese" dijo Sailor Cosmos ante la mirada atónita de Sailor Ilussia.

Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la tierra, se encuentra un castillo lleno de energía maligna allí la Malvada Reina Serenity esta observando con un espejo mientras sus ojos están algo lleno de lagrimas. 

"Princesa Serenity, tienes que aprender a usar el cristal de plata y a cuidarlo es la misión que tenemos los seres de la luna" decia la reina Serenity mientras las lagrimas le inundaban las mejillas. 

"Cronos, mi joven Príncipe tu eres el heredero del Trono de tu padre, tu serás un Emperador tan bueno o mejor que el"  volvió a decir la Reina Serenity. En ese momento.

"Ellos te abandonaron, te han olvidado, no te amaron en verdad" dijo una voz a la reina Serenity.

"Es cierto" grito la reina y aventó una copa de cristal al suelo y esta se rompió.

"Vaya, vaya, no sabia que la reina de la luna llena hubiera traicionado a los suyos" dijo una mujer que entraba a la habitación esta mujer de ojos rojos, cabello negro como la noche largo,  y con un traje parecido al de Eternal Sailor Moon excepto que sus alas eran alas de murciélago y este traje era negro como la noche.  Llevaba además una lanza en sus manos.

"Quien demonios eres tu" grito la reina preparando un ataque a la joven.

"Ella es nuestra nueva aliada mi señora, ella es la que se encargo de la Princesa Serenity" dijo un joven de traje negro con voz de hombre pero con cuerpo de mujer.

"Vaya, Rene veo que sigues siendo un Entnoform (En Selenita antiguo se significa bestia sin forma se refiere a las bestias del sistema solar thaud las cuales podían tomar tanto forma masculina o femenina)" dijo la reina Serenity.

"Si su majestad me sirvió en esta ocasión bastante, pero le presento a nuestra arma secreta, la que nos llevara a lunaria y a liberar a la enviada de la muerte y a nuestra emperatriz de la oscuridad!!! Death Sailor Dark Moon" dijo mientras se reía 

"Será un placer acabar con las Sailor de la Princesa de la luna llena" dijo la joven.

"Pues esa es tu misión acaba con ellas deben estar débiles ya que su princesa….. ja ja ja  ja  ja ja  ja!!!!" se empezó a reír la reina Serenity.

"Dior, Tovar, Arika, esto no esta bien, la reina ha incluido a otra persona en nuestro plan y esta es una Sailor una maldita Sailor" dijo Yaredo quien observaba todo desde una esquina del palacio. Mientras  Dior y Tovar se besaban y Arika miraba fijamente a la Death Sailor Dark Moon. 

"Así que ella…." Dijo Arika 

"No importa mientras cumplamos con nuestras misiones y ustedes vigilen a Sailor Donovan y nosotros encontremos los Talismanes no es así amor?" dijo Dior mientras acariciaba a Tovar.

"Si exactamente" dijo Tovar mientras besaba los labios de Dior.

"Ustedes me dan asco" dijo Yaredo mientras desaparecía del palacio.

Mientras tanto Mitsu y Yoshi estaban caminando por la ciudad cuanto se encontraron con Hotaru la cual estaba con Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru.

"Hotaru, Como estas" dijo Mitsu quien se sonrojo al solo tocar la mano de Hotaru mientras su hermano Yoshi se burlaba de el.

"Bien Mitsu  y tu?" pregunto Hotaru sonrojada por el solo hecho de que Mitsu le tomara la mano

"Sabes Haruka me parece que esta Hotaru esta enamorada" dijo Michiru

"Imposible, el corazón de Sailor Saturn pertenece solo a alguien" dijo Sailor Pluto con su típica actitud seca.

"A que te refieres Setsuna?" pregunto Haruka intrigada

"Nada yo me comprendo" dijo Setsuna desapareciendo de la escena.

"Vaya con ese es el famoso Sailor Delanus me pregunto que es lo que le impide volver a la normalidad?" se pregunto una joven de cabello negro como la noche quien miraba fijamente a los gemelos Yoshi y Mitsu. 

"QUEEEE!!! Ustedes van a tocar con el grupo Edén, increíble!!!" grito Hotaru sorprendida por la noticia que la dio Mitsu. 

"Si, ellos nos lo propusieron" dijo Yoshi sonreído. 

"Si es que estos niños tienen talento" dijo un joven de unos 18 años, 1.80 cabello rubio hasta la espalda de ojos morados y con una caja de violín en sus manos.

"Tu eres Soren Schutzder Masse, uno de los miembros del grupo Edén" dijo Michiru sorprendida y a vez sonrojada 

"Mucho gusto soy Kaiou Michiru" agrego Michiru totalmente roja mientras Haruka observaba la escena algo celosa. 

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Soren Schutzder Masse y es un placer conocer a la famosa Kaiou Michiru la violinista" le dijo Soren a Michiru mientras le besaba la mano y Haruka estallaba de la rabia

"Deberías tocar nosotros alguna vez" dijo Soren 

"Un Placer" contestó Michiru totalmente roja de la pena mientras Haruka estaba roja de la rabia.

"Bueno ya, vasta creo que ya fue todo" dijo Haruka mientras Hotaru se reía.

"Que le sucede" pregunto Yoshi

"A Haruka no le gustan los hombres" dijo Hotaru reída

"Por supuesto si es un hombre" dijo Mitsu

"No mira bien" dijo Hotaru

Mitsu observo fijamente a Haruka hasta percatarse que ella tenia un par de razones para ser mujer.

"No me habia dado cuenta de que el era un ella bueno yo me entiendo" dijo Mitsu sonriendo. 

Pero en ese momento un rayo de luz impacto un autmovil cerca de Mitsu y Hotaru impactandolos y haciendolos caer al suelo inconscientes. Haruka y Michiru buscaban por todos lados quien fue la causante de este ataque y fue entonces cuando vieron a una chica en uno de los postes de luz. Esta chica, de ojos rojos, cabello negro como la noche largo,  y con un traje parecido al de Eternal Sailor Moon excepto que sus alas eran alas de murciélago y este traje era negro como la noche.  Llevaba además una lanza en sus manos, dio un salto y aterrizo en frente de Haruka y Michiru.

"Quien eres?" pregunto Haruka y saco su boligrafo de transformación 

"Yo? soy la encarnación del mal, la otra cara de la luna soy Sailor Death Moon, ya acabe son la princesa de la luna ahora les toca a sus sailors" grito Sailor Death Moon ante la mirada atonita de Haruka y Michiru y Yoshi 

"Que le hicistes a nuestra princesa!!!!" le grito Michiru a Sailor Death Moon

"Su princesa?" se pregunto Sailor Death Moon 

"Contesta" grito Haruka 

"Si ahora lo comprendo por eso es que siento la energia de las Sailors de la Luna llena, es mi deber como Sailor, destruirlas" grito Sailor Death Moon  quien levanto sus manos y una explosion abarco toda la cuadra la cual se destruia mientras ella se reia

"Mueran humanos, mueran ja ja ja ja ja  ja  ja!!!!!" gritaba mientras se reian.

Proximo episodio: EL DESPERTAR DE UN GUERRERO, LA TRAICION DE UNA MADRE


	19. El Despertar de Un Guerrero I

Hola se que ha sido mucho tiempo pero disculpen entre la u y el trabajo no tuve mas q darme unas pequeñas vacaciones bueno aquí les traigo mi nuevo episodio y estaré trabajando mas rápido para el que viene,

Mata ne,

Valandil Eluch

"El Despertar de un Guerrero"

"Quien eres?" pregunto Haruka y saco su bolígrafo de transformación

"Yo? soy la encarnación del mal, la otra cara de la luna soy Sailor Death Moon, ya acabe son la princesa de la luna ahora les toca a sus sailors" grito Sailor Death Moon ante la mirada atónita de Haruka y Michiru y Yoshi

"Que le hiciste a nuestra princesa!" le grito Michiru a Sailor Death Moon

"Su princesa?" se pregunto Sailor Death Moon

"Contesta" grito Haruka

"Si ahora lo comprendo por eso es que siento la energía de las Sailors de la Luna llena, es mi deber como Sailor, destruirlas" grito Sailor Death Moon quien levanto sus manos y una explosión abarco toda la cuadra la cual se destruía mientras ella se reía

"Mueran humanos, mueran ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!" gritaba mientras se reía.

Mientras la luz iluminaba la ciudad Yoshi se encontró a si mismo flotando en un espacio vació, totalmente oscuro, en el cual había un chico de ojos Azules cabello blanco, de tez blanca quien estaba totalmente desnudo que en su frente llevaba un especie de cristal del cual emanaba una energía calida y apacible pero a la vez fría y maligna.

"Quien eres tu" pregunto Yoshi

"Soy tu verdadera forma el Sailor Senshi que se dejo embaucar por la oscuridad, soy uno de los dos causantes de la destrucción y caída del imperio del sistema solar" decía el joven mientras miraba hacia arriba y su voz se quebrantaba del la pena.

"Mi verdadera forma, el que se dejo embaucar? No comprendo Sailor Senshi? Eso es lo que soy?" pregunto Yoshi asustado mientras sus manos yacían en su pecho.

"Realmente tu no existes, tu solo eres una sombra mía, simplemente una parte de mi que se creo ya que yo no poseía cuerpo ya que el maldito de Sailor Terranova nos quito el cuerpo a mi y a Sailor Delanus! Y como no teníamos cuerpo nuestro amo creo uno y tu surgiste tu el cuerpo que me serviría para regresar al mundo de los humanos para librar a nuestra ama de su prisión" dijo el joven quien cambio su mirada de dolor por una mirada maligna y de rabia, este joven ahora se reía y el cristal en sus manos emitía la misma energía.

"Que me quieres decir que yo no soy nada yo tengo alma yo quiero a mi madre y mi hermano! Como te atreves a decir que no existo!" dijo Yoshi llorando y gritando.

"POR QUE ES VERDAD NO EXISTES! TU SOLO ERES Y SERAS EL MEDIO PARA QUE YO VUELVA AL MUNDO TU ERES MI LLAVE A LA VIDA HUMANA Y QUIERAS O NO ME TOMARE TU CUERPO YA QUE ME PERTENECE YO TE CREE Y YO TE PUEDO DESTRUIR!" grito el joven quien se abalanzó hasta donde Yoshi y lo empezó a ahorcar

"N-n-n-no t-e-te dejare" apenas podía decir Yoshi quien estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

"MUERE YOSHI MUERE DEJAME TU CUERPO!" gritaba el joven hasta que el cristal se coloco en el medio de los dos y brillo con toda su fuerza

"NOOOOOO NO ME DEJARE VENCER POR TI!" grito Yoshi empujando al joven.

"Entiende ella no es tu madre y el no es tu hermano, el es uno de los culpables de que tu es decir yo fuéramos encerrados comprende que nuestra desdicha se debe a el observa" dijo el joven y le mostró una serie de imágenes a Yoshi quien empezó a llorar y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de rabia.

"Mitsu maldito tu tu tu!" dijo Yoshi y en ese momento el joven lo abrazo y lo beso y con esto se fusiono con el y el cristal se fusiono con el nuevo ser

"Ahora si he despertado estoy de vuelta Sailor Terranova ahora si no podrás vencerme, Sailor Donovan ha despertado" dijo el joven.

"Mueran, mueran todos ustedes" gritaba Sailor Death Moon mientras la cuidad se iluminaba

"Maremoto de Neptuno" grito Sailor Neptune impactando con su golpe a Sailor Death Moon quien la miro y solo con la mirada la estrello contra una pared.

"Neptune! Maldita! Tierra Tiembla! " grito Sailor Uranus y lanzo su ataque y seguido de el ella saco su espada y ataco a Sailor Death Moon quien saco una espada de hielo y ambas empezaron a luchar.

Las espadas chocaban entre si las chispas de fuego eran cada vez mas fuertes Sailor Uranus no se dejaría vencer por esa mujer había lastimado a su amada Sailor Neptune y no se sabia que es lo que había hecho con su princesa. Haruka estaba decidida debía vencerla a ella porque así sabría que había sucedido con su princesa. Así que intensifico su ataque que cada vez más era mas fuerte.

Sailor Death Moon estaba riéndose pero sin embargo paro de reírse cuando noto que Sailor Uranus estaba igualando su poder trato de evitar sus ataques pero la rabia de Sailor Uranus era mas poderosa que ella y esta se empezó a ver acorralada y trato de atacar a Uranus pero fue en vano esta le puso la espada en su garganta en forma de amenaza.

"Ahora me vas a decir que hiciste con nuestra princesa Serenity? Donde esta!" grito Sailor Uranus ante la risa de Sailor Death Moon

"Tu princesa? Pues ella.." decía Sailor Death Moon cuando una esfera de luz ataco a Sailor Uranus estrellándola contra un poste de luz.

"Tu princesa no existe" dijo un joven de cabello blanco ojos azules con un traje parecido al de Sailor Galaxia en negro y todavía tenia su mano derecha extendida ya que fue con ella con la que atacar a Sailor Uranus.

"Al igual que dejara de existir este mundo maldito, que tiemble la tierra que el Sailor que los destruirá ha despertado, yo Sailor Donovan he vuelto!" grito el joven mientras truenos y relámpagos sonaban constantemente.

Hotaru se estaba reincorporando poco a poco y observo como Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune estaban siendo constantemente atacadas por Sailor Donovan y Sailor Death Moon.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune!" dijo Hotaru

"No puede ser! Sailor Donovan es Yoshi!" dijo Hotaru.

"No puede ser verdad lo que esta sucediendo uno de los Sailors De la Muerte y la Destrucción ha despertado, ahora lo recuerdo la leyenda el ragnarok, esta por suceder jamás pensé que fuera así, pero no tengo opción! POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA SATURNO!" grito Hotaru transformándose en Eternal Sailor Saturn y de inmediato tomo su alabastro y se puso frente a Neptuno y Uranus.

"Vaya, vaya, la sailor de la destrucción jamás pensé que te volvería a ver Sailor Saturn aunque estas algo distinta" dijo Sailor Donovan quien simplemente sonrió como si no le importase que la Sailor del planeta de la Destrucción estuviese frente a el.

"Yo-yo-shi" dijo Mitsu quien poco a poco se reincorporaba y trataba de tocar a su hermano llegando hasta que lo logro y con unos ojos de amor y lastima le sonrió

"Por favor, Yoshi vuelve, que yo y mi mama te necesitamos" dijo Mitsu mientras Sailor Donovan lo miraba con una mirada fría y simplemente lo pateo contra una pared dejándolo inconciente.

"Madre? Ja! Tu no eres mi hermano tu simplemente eres un obstáculo para nuestra causa la saneación de este mundo corrupto!" Grito Sailor Donovan mientras lanzaba un rayo de luz hacia donde estaba Mitsu tirado.

"Campo de Energía" Grito Sailor Saturn quien protegió a mitsu del ataque.

"Sailor Saturn, disculpa Eternal Sailor Saturn crees que eres capaz de vencerme no lo creo! Deadrus Strikus Iluminus!" grito Sailor Donovan y lanzo una lluvia de estrellas negras hacia donde Sailor Saturn quien protegía a mitsu hasta el fin. Pero el ataque de Sailor Donovan aumentaba y se vovia mas poderoso y por mas que lo intentase Sailor Saturn se debilitaba y no podría soportar mas. Fue en ese momento cuando de la nada se vieron cuatro siluetas surgir de la luna llena ala vez que cuatro velos caían al suelo y en la punta de un edificio se veía la sombra de cuatro personas.

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del fuego Marte, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del calor Soy Sailor Terranova Mars! Pero llámenme Sailor T Mars" dijo el primer chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje rojo como el de Sailor Mars este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Marte y un antifaz en el rostro.

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del conocimiento Mercurio, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del agua Soy Sailor Terranova Mercury! Pero llámenme Sailor T Mercury." dijo el segundo chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje azul como el de Sailor Mercury este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de mercurio y un antifaz en el rostro.

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta del poder Júpiter, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene de la fuerza y la naturaleza Soy Sailor Terranova Júpiter! Pero llámenme Sailor T Júpiter." dijo el tercer chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje verde como el de Sailor Júpiter este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Júpiter y un antifaz en el rostro.

"¡¡¡Mi planeta guardia es el planeta de los sentimientos Venus, soy el Sailor cuyo poder viene del luz Soy Sailor Terranova Venus! Pero llámenme Sailor T Venus." dijo el ultimo chico en saltar al piso era un chico con cabello rubio un traje naranja como el de Sailor Venus este chico en vez de tiara tenia el símbolo de Venus y un antifaz en el rostro.

"Somos los Sailor T Senshi" gritaron los cuatro saltando de la punta del edificio hacia Sailor Donovan quien los miraba sorprendido al igual que los miraba Sailor Death Moon.

"Esto se pone divertido" dijo Sailor Death Moon

"Eso pienso" dijo Sailor Donovan, sin embargo los cuatro chicos aterrizaron frente a ellos en postura de defensa y ataque detrás de ellos estaba Sailor Saturn exhausta.

"Sailor T Senshi" dijo Sailor Saturn quien tomo a Mitsu en sus manos.

"No te preocupes por nosotros ahora vete y encárgate de Mitsu" dijo Sailor T Mercury mientras que Sailor T Júpiter y Sailor T Venus atacaban a sus contrincantes.

"Lluvia de Amor" grito Sailor T Venus mientras una lluvia de corazones de fuego que impacto a Sailor Donovan y Sailor Death Moon estrellándolos con la calle.

"Electro Trueno" grito Sailor T Júpiter mientras invocaba un súper trueno que sirvió para enterrar mas a ellos dos en la tierra.

"Que esperas Sailor Saturn Vete!" Grito Sailor T Mars quien se puso frente a ella y mitsu para protegerlos.

"¿Qué pasara con ustedes cuatro?" pregunto Hotaru

"Estaremos bien no te preocupes nuestro deber es proteger este planeta y no nos importo morir en el intento" Dijo Sailor T Venus.

"Lluvia de Amor" grito Sailor T Venus mientras una lluvia de corazones de fuego creaban una estela de fuego impidiendo así la visión de Sailor Death Moon y Sailor Donovan

"Impacto de Luz" grito Sailor T Júpiter creando una luz cegadora que colaboraba con la estela de fuego.

Hotaru no dudo y levanto a Mitsu quien aun estaba inconciente y se empezó a alejarse de la escena de la batalla, mientras tanto Sailor Donovan y Sailor Death Moon estaban totalmente ciegos pero eso no impidió que Sailor Donovan levantase las manos y lanzara un golpe que impacto contra Sailor T Júpiter dando a si fin a la luz cegadora. Mientras Sailor Death Moon corrió y con una mano tomo por el cuello a Sailor T Venus a quien estrello con una vidriera de un almacén de ropa dejándolo inconsciente.

"Sailor T Venus" grito Sailor T Mars quien invoco una cadena de fuego con la cual ataco a Sailor Death Moon

"Escudo de Mercurio" Grito Sailor T Mercury mientras creo una barrera con la cual protegió a Sailor T Júpiter.

Sailor Donovan y Sailor Death Moon estaban sorprendidos se estaban enfrentando a cuatro guardianes quienes cada uno igualaba sus poderes y si bien es cierto Sailor Death Moon y Sailor Donovan eran dos poderosos guardianes. Ambos estaban molestos por mas que los golpearan los Sailor T Senshi no se rendían.

"Sailor T Senshi ustedes de veras q son poderosos ¿Por qué no se nos unen?" dijo Sailor Donovan

"Nunca lo lograras" grito Sailor T Mercury y en ese momento los cuatro guerreros sacaron una especie de estrellas y las juntaron y con una mirada fija miraron a sus enemigos. Y en ese momento el cielo se oscureció las nubes desaparecieron y un rayo surgió de la luna e ilumino a los Sailor T Senshi que levantaron sus estrellas y se podía ver como una areola los rodeaba mientras Sailor Donovan y Sailor Death Moon se cubrían los ojos.

Sailor T Mars levanto sus manos y que con sus espalda pegada a Sailor T Júpiter. Sailor T Mercury y Sailor T Venus estaban casi de rodillas en el suelo y en ese momento bajaron las estrellas y las señalaron hacia Sailor Donovan y Sailor Death Moon y gritaron:

"Explosión Galáctica de Luz del Trueno de Fuego!" y un rayo de luz, fuego y trueno surgió de la nada impactándolos el rayo era una mezcla de los poderes de los planetas del sistema solar interno ¿Cómo era posible? Este poder de donde surgió la única manera que se podía sacar ese poder era a través de los talismanes del sistema solar interno. ¿Cómo era posible que cuatro chicos fuesen capaces de igualar ese poder?

Mientras tanto Donovan y Death Moon estaban en el suelo casi inconscientes por el ataque era demasiado poderoso para ser cierto estos cuatro chicos tenían mas poder que ellos. Sailor Donovan se reincorporo Tomo a Sailor Death Moon y se marcho a su guarida.

"Lo logramos los venci…" no pudo terminar de decir Sailor T Venus quien cayo al suelo exhausto y desmayado.

"Nuestro poder esta ….." trato de decir Sailor T Júpiter pero también quedo desmayado.

Sailor T Mars y Sailor T Mercury levantaron a sus amigos y se marcharon de la escena.

Mientras que Haruka y Michiru estaban en el suelo inconscientes fueron llevadas al plano de los sueños por el Guardián del Tiempo.

"Uranus…….Neptune………Sailors Guardianas del sistema solar Exterior escuchen lo que les tengo que decir. El día en el que las Sailor del sistema solar interior recuperen sus armas, pero cuidado Sailor Terranova también despertara y su poder será mucho mas que el del siglos atrás el in invitado no esperado el que puede destruir el mundo. Cuidado Sailors protejan a este mundo y recuperen a su princesa ella se a dejado llevar por la oscuridad al igual que su madre el futuro ya no esta escrito se esta cambiando y es lo que debemos evitar el Ragnarok se avecina la ultima guerra santa la guerra de los Sailors y es ahora cuando debemos estas totalmente protegidos el futuro depende de de de de….."dijo el guardián del tiempo quien desapareció de la mente de Haruka y michiru.

Continuara……

Próximo episodio El Despertar de un Guerrero II Revelaciones


End file.
